New York's Sweethearts
by gleeloved
Summary: "This story isn't about me, neither is it only about her. Sure, it'll contain romance, drama & all that other stuff you get from love stories, but it's also about all of us. Learning about each other, & finding our place in this world." A/U Quinchel fic.
1. Ch 1 Hey There

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a story about a girl, who made it in the big city. Of course she would. Everything always fell into place for her, and why wouldn't it be? She had the looks. Then again, with a face like hers, things tend to come together easily so you don't have to be especially extraordinary. I guess, she can be quite a bit of a snob sometimes, but that's what you have to be if you'd like to survive in the media. Doesn't it? I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, let me rewind a little bit for you to understand. My name is...<strong>_

"Quinn!"

A brunette tripped as she attempted to stagger towards the blonde. As she stumbled in the hallways, everyone sneered at her clumsiness as she tried to pick herself up. Her best friend eyed them as she helped her up. Then, Quinn Fabray linked her arms with her.

"So, where are you headed?" Quinn asked.

"The studio, I've got a couple of things to prep before the recording session later in the afternoon." Rachel replied as she fumbled through her bag. Two of her cellphones had been ringing off the hook all morning, and she just hadn't been able to catch a break. She sighed as she saw the name of her boss appearing on caller ID of her phone. She looked at Quinn and the blonde snickered.

"Thank God it's not my job to deal with her."

Rachel sighed and stuffed the mobile into her pockets. Sue Sylvester was her number one trouble maker. Rachel Berry's regret was giving her all of her contact numbers, making each and every one of them on her boss's speed dial.

"I don't have the energy for this right now."

"Good! I need my coffee. Think you could run down and get it for me?" Quinn pleaded, putting on her puppy dog eyes for her assistant. "Please Rachel. Pretty pretty please! You're the only one who knows exactly how I want it."

The brunette surrendered to her demand. She nodded and turned around. Then, upon her arrival at the lift lobby, she came into collision with a giant man as he made his way in the opposite direction. As she leaned back, the weight of her bag pulled her towards the ground, and before she knew it, she was on the floor again.

"Ooh, damn it. I'm sorry, you okay?" Finn Hudson pulled her up.

She attempted a smile, but it came out as a forced pursing of her lips. "Not like it's the first time anyway. Next time, give a shout out won't you?"

He nodded meekly as he rubbed his neck. "Good way to start the morning huh?"

Then, her phone started sounding again and as she looked at the caller, she glanced up at him from her phone. "The best way." She remarked sarcastically as she cancelled the call. He chuckled as he leaned in for a hug. "It's good to see you Rach."

When his arms got around her tiny body frame, she inhaled his presence, giving in to the musky scent of Finn Hudson, famous Hollywood movie producer. Moaning with exhilaration in her head, she relented as he let go of her. Then, he strapped her bag over her shoulder, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked like a mess, frazzled from the events of the morning. But he smiled and said, "Stand tall and smile because you..."

"Illuminate. I know, I know. You're so weird Hudson. I've known you for about three years now, and I still don't get it. I mean, how can I give out any light when I'm so small and looking like this all the time?" She gave him a small but genuine smile, happy that he would never fail to cheer her up.

"Hey, at least it brought a smile to your face." He grinned and held the elevator doors for her as she made her way in. Then, as her foot caught between the gap, she stumbled into the moving box, crashing against the wall of the lift as the doors came to a close.

_**That's right. That's me over there, the tiny klutz who's just a measly assistant to my best friend, Quinn Fabray. My name is Rachel Berry and this is a tale I'd like to share with you. This story isn't about me, neither is it only about her. Sure, it'll contain romance, drama and all that other stuff you get from love stories, but it's also about all of us. Learning about each other, and also finding our place in this world. And so, welcome.**_

* * *

><p>My 2nd Finchel story! This is loosely based on the 2001 film, America's Sweethearts. The storyline isn't really going to follow like that in the movie, but just mentioning it in case some events clash! Also, a little different to my previous stories! Each chapter would begin and end with a narration, not necessarily from Rachel Berry all the time. To avoid confusion, the narration would be in bold italics! This is for the reviewers who have always supported my through and through. Yes, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, PaochiCute, Sliguu, CarCarBeepBroom, gleepotter, noro, Melly233 and bananappancakes. I'm talking to you ;) And the many other whom I've failed to mention too! Enjoy everyone! :')<p> 


	2. Ch 2 My Name Is

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've known Quinn Fabray since, oh god, I can't even remember. It was since pre-school I suppose. Some big kid pushed me to the ground for having such a huge schnoz. She was there to stand up for me and we've been best friends ever since. People don't get her like I do. Then again, that's the thing with our society. We judge everyone by our first impressions and never bother to get to know them beyond their exterior. It's like what my lady Streisand said, you got to take a bite of that bagel to really know what everyone's like…<strong>_

"Orders up for a Rachel Berry!"

The tiny brunette looked up from her schedule and flipped the planner shut. She stuffed the book under her arm and got up from her seat. After gathering the two cups of coffee on a tray, she pushed her way through the crowd and hurried out. She had a lot to do for the day. First, she had to get to the recording studio and fix things up so that by the time Quinn arrived, everything was set to her specifications. Then, there were discussion meetings that had the possibility of running all night. It was a good thing that Quinn was staying at her boyfriend's place for the night, so Rachel would finally have some time alone.

Her phone started ringing again, and Rachel gave in to the annoying vibration.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!" Sue screamed over the receiver. She had been trying to get a hold of the tiny girl since dawn broke, and it infuriated her that it was only at 11 in the afternoon that she had finally gotten through. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Quinn's at the tv station shooting an interview. You knew that Sue. No phone calls during taping."

"I CALLED TO CHECK. THE INTERVIEW WOULDN'T START FOR ANOTHER HOUR. YOU SHOULD HAVE PICKED UP WHEN I CALLED AT 1030!" The woman barked over the phone again.

"What is it Sue?"

"Are you using a tone with me? I will not tolerate this attitude Berry. I could have you..."

"Fired? Go right ahead then. We'll see who else would be able to handle Quinn for you." Rachel had to put Sue in her place. It was enough that she was receiving all this crap from the office everyday and during her working hours. But Sue had been phoning her recently in the wee hours of the morning, hardly giving the brunette a break. The least she could do was to speak up about how unfair it was for her.

"There are thousands of people who would be willing to take on your position in this company and do a much better job than you are right now."

"Good. Then you wouldn't need me."

Sue Sylvester sighed. She should have known better. "Just make sure you bring Quinn over alright? There's a huge movie opportunity and I'd like to discuss it with her." Then she hung up the phone, and Rachel Berry let herself into the building again.

When she got to her floor, Rachel made her way as fast as possible to the dressing room. Even from a distance, she could hear Quinn barking orders to every single person in sight. "How is this makeup? My pimples are not the main attraction of my face! You had better touch up on your skills, I could have you fired! Eh you! The one standing there, don't think I haven't noticed you! Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to be staring at people? What are you still looking at me for?"

The brunette bowed her head as she made her way quietly to the demanding actress. Quinn Fabray chased away the makeup artist and folded her arms in front of her chest as she slouched into her seat. "Rach, is it so difficult to get things done the way it should be? I mean, I don't ask for much now, do I? All I want is for things to be perfect."

"I'll let them know. In the mean time, here's your coffee." She handed the paper cup to the blonde.

As Quinn sipped into her daily caffeine, "Ah, that's the stuff. Why can't everyone be like you Rach? Only you understand what is acceptable."

The brunette's phone rang again, hinting to her that she should be headed for the recording studio in 30 minutes. She looked at Quinn and spoke up. "Q, I gotta head over. Would you need me to come pick you up when you're done here?"

The blonde frowned at her words. "Why do you have to head over now? My recording session isn't until 2."

"Well, I need to make sure that everything's ready. You wouldn't want anything to of out of hand, and I'm just there early to ensure that it'll be good to go."

"That's true, they hardly have any experience in handling my music. I don't even understand why Sue's still clinging unto their label. Well, I guess you can pick me up then, if it's not too much trouble. I'll end in an hour's time. We can grab lunch before heading over then."

As Rachel Berry fled the room, she made her way to her vehicle in record time. But as she was about to pull out of the lot, a man in his car beside her prevented Rachel from moving forward. As she got out to check on her obstruction, she realized that it was the same man responsible for her only smiles of that day so far.

"Finn?" She knocked on his car window. He winds down the glass and looked at her sheepishly.

"Hey Rach."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to get my ignition to start. Been trying for the past 10 minutes."

"Here let me try."

After getting into his seat, Rachel started toggling with the keys. As she got to work with his car, Finn stood by the door, leaning his elbow on top of the vehicle, watching as the brunette attempt for what seemed to be the impossible.

"So where are you headed?"

"The studio. Quinn's got a recording session this afternoon."

"And you're going there now because..."

She looked up at him and gave a knowing glance. He nodded, understanding what she meant.

Rachel turned the keys again, and the sound of the ignition rumbled. She got out of the car and wiped her hands off her back. "All done!"

"You're a life saver Rach! I'll definitely have to make it up to you some day."

She laughed. "I'd say. Well, now that my job is done here, I better be going then."

_**I've met people from different walks of life in this industry. I tend to make observations when Quinn's doing her thing and I'm just sitting around waiting. Finn Hudson's different. I know. That's what everyone would say about someone they're biased about, seeing that he's one of my closer friends. But I still remember the first day I was introduced to him. Quinn was playing the female lead of his film. They worked closely together, so naturally I would always be around. He didn't acknowledge my presence, seeing that Quinn was there. And that's the way with everyone else. But slowly, he started opening up to me and before you know it, he was apologizing to me. He didn't understand why everyone could toss me aside when I'm in his words, "illumination"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 of New York's Sweethearts! Was working on this yesterday and finished it up this morning! It's already November 8th over here, so that means in less than 24hours, we'll get our "First Time" episode! This week is going to be awesome! Anyway, a little bit of a Barbra Striesand reference because I've been watching "Funny Girl" all morning too! Enjoy!<p>

CarCarBeepBroom, hello love! You are just a bundle of joy! So excited to see you enjoying this! I wonder, where was it that you been away on vacation for? Just out of curiosity. Anyhow, you are awesome for the amazing support! Lots of love hon!

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, hello darling :') The quinchel is indeed reference to Quinn, Finn and Rachel for this story. But don't worry, because Finchel is still my number one OTP, this story would focus on them too! :') Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

Melly233, anjalovesglee, tazzie-mae and noro. Hello jello mello ello! My amazing reviewers from Stay Beautiful! Super pumped up on the development of this story, and so glad to see you take a liking for it! Sending you lots of love for being so incredibly wonderful! Hugs and kisses for each of you on this fine day! :')

Meganlovesglee, hello love! I've read your review from Stay Beautiful and it just warms my heart. I'm literally smiling to myself in front of my laptop as I'm typing this (thank goodness I'm alone in my room!) And another thing, your tumblr is F.L.A.W.L.E.S.S! I mean it, I've been hooked on it! Don't apologize for not reviewing earlier because I'm already so grateful and blessed to have someone as amazing as you to love what I'm doing :')


	3. Ch 3 Hudson, Finn Hudson

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I smiled and gave a little wave to Rachel as she drove off. She's the best. Really, she is. She's so amazing, always looking out for other people and helping them when in need. Unlike Quinn. I mean, sure, Quinn's pretty good too. But she definitely has a temper that not many can handle. I've worked with her a couple of times, and while I'm one of the few who managed to keep her under control, it still bugs me sometimes. Unlike Rachel. She's awesome.<em>**

As Finn Hudson drove off from the parking lot, he made a mental list in his head. It was going to be a fairly relaxed day, seeing that he didn't have any big film projects coming up. All he had to do was to pick up his laundry and get his grocery shopping done. Those could be completed in one, two hours max. He came to a stop at the crossing when his alarm rang. Looking through the planner in his phone, he realized that he had to perform a favor he promised for a good friend. Turning around, he headed back towards the direction where he came from. Blaine Anderson can get pretty nervous before a big event, and this afternoon, he had finally scored a gig at the cafe next to the tv studio.

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his hands nervously as he peered through the window. Finn had better arrive on time before he lost his nerves. He started towards the bathroom for his tenth visit, hoping that he could pass the time. When he exited from the toilet, his giant friend walked right through, spotting the bow tied man immediately.<p>

"Blaine!" Finn raised his hand for the other man's attention as he made his way towards his half brother. Kurt looked up and raised his eyebrows. "It's about time. Where were you?"

"Slipped my mind. But hey, at least I managed to make it on time."

"Hey Finn." Blaine bro fist the man who just arrived. He looked around the coffee place nervously. "Do you think it's a good crowd? I mean, it looks good right? Like there's a good amount of people."

"Blaine, you need to relax. The people don't even know who you are."

"And they say that you're suppose to be supportive of your partner in no matter what he does." Blaine commented as he put his arm around his boyfriend's seat. Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, I'm just being realistic."

"Don't listen to him. You'll be amazing out there. That's the reason why the manager allowed you to sing here anyway."

"Please. Lauren Zizes only agreed because she has this mega crush on you Finn. I mean, have you seen the way she drooled over you the day we had the audition? Her eyes were practically glued to you the minute we walked in."

"Shut up Kurt." Finn snapped.

"Darling, you need to stop being so cynical all the time. Now that Finn's here, can you just stop psyching me out and tell me that I'll do a good job? This is my first gig in ages, and I need you to be with me on this." Blaine commented gently as he rubbed Kurt's shoulders for comfort. Having Finn and Kurt with him here was important for him. They were by far, his two greatest supporters for his music and he just wanted to get all the encouragement he could get from them.

Kurt Hummel pulled out a bunch of flowers from his bag and presented it to the man beside him.

"Kurt, what are they for?"

"You killed your audition Blaine. If anyone else got this gig, they would have crashed the cafe in no time. These are to celebrate. You."

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I just, I just love that about you. Thank you." He leaned in to give a fast peck on his boyfriend's cheek. He knew how uncomfortable Finn might get from their public display of affection, but he needed to let Kurt know that he was appreciated for being so supportive.

Finn hid a smile. Recently, the kissing and the hugging don't really bother him anymore. He liked that his stepbrother had finally found happiness in the arms of a man who loved him for who he is.

* * *

><p>Lauren stepped up to the platform and looked over at the table by the corner. She was waiting until he arrived before she could make the announcement. That way, she would be sure that he was looking at her. She tapped the microphone and cleared her throat for attention.<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman. Today, it's my honor to present to you Blaine Anderson. An amazing singer that I've gotten to know through a good friend of mine, Finn Hudson." She turned to look at the giant and beamed that he was looking right at her, just like how she wanted. "Hi Finn!" She squeaked through the microphone as Blaine stood up and made his way over to the stage.

Finn gave an awkward wave before burying his face into his palms. Kurt nudged him and sniggered, imitating the woman as he did so. "Hi Finn!"

His stepbrother looked up and glared at him, smacking his arm in the process. Before Kurt could retaliate, Blaine had started to strum the guitar, silencing the commotion in the small cafe.

"I've got two numbers for you today. This song is for all the lovers in the house tonight."

_You'd think that people would had enough of silly love songs_  
><em>But I look around me and I see it isn't so<em>  
><em>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs<em>  
><em>And what's wrong with that<em>  
><em>I'd like to know, cause here I go again<em>

The singer looked at his partner and winked at him. Kurt blushed as his boyfriend pointed at him in the midst of the performance. It was his turn to hide his face, now that the entire cafeteria was staring at him. Finn nudged his elbow and imitated his friend, mouthing the words in his face, _I love you_, as Blaine sung the chorus.

_I love you, I love you._  
><em>I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say cant you see?<em>  
><em>Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say cant you see<em>

_Love doesn't come in a minute_  
><em>Sometimes it doesn't come at all<em>  
><em>I only know that when I'm in it<em>  
><em>It isn't silly, no it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all, no it isn't silly at all, not at all<em>

"Alright, I want you to sing along with me, it's three words, very easy. It goes like this, I love you. Let's hear it, your turn." Blaine announced, seeing that the crowd was starting to warm up to his song. When they sang along with him, he beamed at their initiative and continued. "Keep it going, let's sing together, it's beautiful."

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say cant you see?_  
><em>Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say cant you see<em>

**_Kurt's lucky. Or maybe that's just it with dudes who like dudes. They're not afraid to express their feelings because they can forgo their pride and all that crap. I wish I were that brave. It's not easy being a guy sometimes. Women expect you to do the work, putting in the effort because they like to be chased. I ever had this conversation with Rachel before. She said that if she really liked a guy, she would go for it. Because only then, you're chasing after what you want. Rachel's always been cool like that. But not all girls are like her._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is up! I wanted to submit this in before Ep 5 airs, because I might just die from too much happiness. So, here's to hoping that you've enjoyed the reference from the Klaine scene in S03E03 and their interaction through Silly Love Songs! Also, the little snippet from Blaine were the actual words said by Darren Criss, as recorded in the Glee 3D Concert Soundtrack :)<p>

CarCarBeepBroom, omgosh! I'm flying to HK in three weeks time! Talk about coincidences! Yay to First Time, and already seeing that we'll be repeating the episode over and over again! :')

Sliguu, aww honey! You're making it sound that this will be so awesome when I'm only at Chapter 2! I hope that you're feeling better already so that you have enough energy to enjoy the break from all that studying! When's the actual date of your birthday love? I'll definitely dedicate whatever chapters I have in your honor for that very special day! :')

PaochiCute, darling, your review in Stay Beautiful was just I don't know. It took my breath away, and you left me speechless. This chapter is for you. You've asked for more Finn, so here it is. I hope that it satisfies you so far, because you have done outstanding things for me, making me feel like whatever I've done so far is worthwhile. You are just so much love, and I'm wishing that I could meet you in person to give you a big bear hug that you deserve :') Thanks for being so wonderfully incredible!

And of course, my faithful one, noro. Thanks love.

To all the silent readers out there, enjoy with all your heart. I'm hoping that it would be good enough for you. Because knowing that you're reading this, is good enough for me.


	4. Ch 4 Truth Is,

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quinn isn't some stuck up bitch. Really. She isn't. I mean, for someone who would stand up for you at a kid's playground, they can't be bad people now, can they? She was also the one who offered me this job, and the big fat bonus at every end of the month is just scrapping the barrel. I mean, she made sure I had the second biggest room in her place. Even Mrs. Fabray gets a smaller guest room than the one I'm living in now whenever she comes to visit. Quinn's cool. She's difficult, but she's cool.<em>**

"Good afternoon Rachel." William Schuester greeted the brunette as she walked into his studio.

"Hey Will."

"You're a little earlier than usual for your sound check today."

"Quinn had a recording this morning. So she might be here sooner than you think. I just thought it'd be good to check that everything's good for later."

"You work yourself too hard, you know that?" He remarked as he smiled gently. Rachel Berry was definitely the most hardworking woman he's ever met. Being Quinn Fabray's assistant was no easy job, and she handled it like a pro. It was good that she was nothing like her boss. Rachel was humble, kind, and sincere. While Quinn, was well, Quinn.

"Yeah? Tell that to Sue. Maybe she'll stop piling up so much stuff on me, I can finally get that break." She commented as she gave him a small smile before she went into the sound room. When she slid the headphones over her head, she nodded towards the music producer in the other room and the music came on.

As Quinn's voice played in her head, Rachel bit her lip and frowned in concentration. Then, after the first minute, Will faded off the tune, and looked at the brunette for her input.

"The melody's a little fast in my opinion. And Quinn sounds too auto tune, she'll know that you've done too much work on her voice."

Will clicked the button that allowed him to be heard through her headphones and said, "We didn't have a choice. She was having a cough when we first rehearsed, so this was all that we could work with."

"Hmm." Rachel bit her fingernails, a tendency she had whenever she was thinking of something too hard. "We can always record that again, but do you think we could slow down the tune a little. I know that it'll be easier for the listeners to detect the flaw in her voice, but if she works harder, it would prove that she is capable of singing."

"Alright. Think you could sing it out for me? I'll grasp the idea better if you belt it out."

Rachel nodded. Truth is, this was why she loved coming in early for sound checks. The only part of this hell of a job that she enjoyed. She inhaled deeply and smiled, an indication that she was ready. As the music came on, this time, without the company of Quinn's voice, Rachel was able to sing without any contrasts, expressing herself freely through the words and the melody.

Will loved her voice. She was unique, one of a kind. The kind that gives you the chills in your body because she was just too damn flawless. He would give anything to work on Rachel's record. If she would even had the chance to produce one. He wasn't even sure if Quinn knew just how talented her assistant was.

* * *

><p>After she was done, Rachel got ready to leave for the tv studio again. Seeing as how she still had a little bit of time, she would get some grocery shopping done. She was alone for the night and she wanted to make herself a fine dinner. Pigging out in front of the television screen as she snuggled up on the couch with awesome spaghetti was the perfect wind down to this hectic day.<p>

As she pushed her cart through the supermarket, she stopped at the canned food sections, looking through the different brands of pasta sauce. Not realizing that she had been an obstruction in the aisle, a man came into a collision with her cart, causing the wheel of her trolley to roll over her left foot. She winced in pain as she grabbed unto her feet. He rushed to her side, apologizing profusely for the accident.

"Aw damn it. I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"That's okay. The pain will go away soon enough. Just be careful about where you're going next time."

"Seriously, you shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the aisle. Someone else could have knocked you over you know."

"Yeah, I realized that. Sorry to be in your way. I just couldn't seem to decide on a marinara sauce."

"Take Prego. It's the best. All you need is a little mushroom and a dash of rosemary leaves and it's as though you're in Italy." He commented. He was sure he had caused an injury, the least he could do was to help her out.

She smiled gratefully at his suggestion. As she attempted to reach from the top shelf, a hand appeared in front of her, grabbing the jar with ease.

"We keep bumping into each other today Berry. One more time, and you're officially stalking me."

She turned her head around at her savior and grinned. "Well well well, if it isn't the famous Finn Hudson who couldn't even get his car to start."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. You're just too good at making things look easy." He looked at the man behind the brunette and continued, "You ready to go Kurt? I've got to pick up my laundry."

His stepbrother raised his eyebrows in confusion. "How did you know..."

"This is Rachel Berry. The assistant to Quinn Fabray." Finn announced as he put his arm around the girl's shoulder, which made her heart flutter. There it was again, that musky scent of Finn Hudson that made her dizzy with happiness at every single whiff.

"So you're the famous Rachel Berry. Your name's famous in our household. It's nice to have finally met you." Kurt extended his hand.

She looked up at Finn, unsure of whom this man was.

"Rach, this is Kurt Hummel. My stepbrother."

Now, it made sense. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Seriously, you're all my brother ever talks about. If I hadn't known any better, I would have assumed that he was in a relationship with you."

She blushed at the man's comments while Finn dropped his arm from her shoulder. He beamed with pride and said, "You're the only reason why Quinn has made it this far. God knows how long she'll survive, with that attitude of hers. But if she does, it's because of you."

"Aww Finn..." She was embarrassed at the praise he was giving her. Kurt chuckled as her face started to enter an even darker shade of red. Finn, oblivious to the way he was coming off, pulled her in closer than before and squeezed her shoulder, making the situation worse than how it appeared to be.

"Like I said, you're a life saver. Doesn't hurt to let people know that."

**_You see, this is why Finn's so awesome. He's not afraid to say what's on his mind. And he's not how you would expect film producers to be, all aloof and cold. Who bothers to go grocery shopping with their brother even when I'm sure that they've got better things to do? I mean, who can get anymore amazing than that? It doesn't help that he's good looking too. I'll let you in on a little secret. Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish he were mine._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4! Oh my goodness, how glad am I that I actually did this before catching the most recent episode of Glee. Because in my opinion, "The First Time" is officially the best episode so far! I cried like a baby throughout the episode! I know that how my story's going would never measure up to how amazing Glee truly is, but it brought all of you readers to me. So, I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this with all that's left of you! (Cause I'm pretty sure most of you are dead from the FinchelForever!)<p>

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro and bananappancakes! Hai hai hai! Thank you for saying that I've done a good job! You have no idea how much it means to me to see you already appreciating the story so much at the 3rd chapter. That's what makes all of you beautiful! And to bananappancakes, yay to you enjoying the narratives! :')

CarCarBeepBroom, hello love! School sucks when it has to continue, I mean. I'm always wishing for the holidays! But glad to see that you had a well deserved break, so here's to hoping that you're all pumped up for the new semester! :') Ps, I've already watched it three times!

Sliguu, hey sof! Keep your eyes open for this Saturday then! I'm already thinking up of the remaining chapters, so hoping that you'll enjoy them! Have a lovely day darling! :')

PaochiCute, OMGOSH! The First Time was epic! And because of two main reasons! When Finn mentioned the dessert, pound cake from Sara Lee, I freakeddddd. I mean, I just purchased the exact same thing from the supermarket on Sunday because it's my favorite ever since I was a little girl! So now when I'm munching into a slice, I'd be thinking, I'm having some Finchel dessert :') Then, to top it off, how freaky was it that at the scene when Finn was helping Rachel put up her posters, she was saying "Can you do this to your brother?" then leaning for a kiss? I mean, the last part in Ch 18 of Stay Beautiful was so similar to that part, my heart was beating really fast that I had to start drinking water to calm my nerves down! So don't worry love! You're not the only lovesick teenager!

Finally, a big welcome to gleek30! Because you were so smart in your review, this chapter is for you! I hope you'll stick around and enjoy what I've done so far, because you have already put a smile on my face :)


	5. Ch 5 It Never Really Occurred To Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>People can just suck it. There's nothing wrong with wanting things to be done in your way. I mean, I worked hard to get where I am. Thank God for Rachel. If she hadn't been able to stick with me all this while, I wouldn't have survived. Rachel's my rock. The nights that I would go home and cry myself to sleep because I've been yelled at during my earlier days; it was always Rachel who comforted me. She would hold me until she was sure that I was sound asleep before going to a deep slumber. I don't know how she does it. I get angry at people all the time when it gets to me, but she keeps her cool, always willing to explain things again even if it means a hundred times more.<em>**

Rachel sent out a message to Quinn, informing her of a slight delay.

**"Q, I'M RUNNING A LITTLE LATE. DECIDED TO DO A LITTLE GROCERY SHOPPING BEFORE I PICK YOU UP. GIVE ME ANOTHER 15 MINUTES?"**

**"TAKE YOUR TIME, SUE FORWARDED ME A NEW SCRIPT."**

**"GOOD. I'VE ALREADY MADE RESERVATIONS AT THAT NEW MEXICAN RESTAURANT YOU'VE BEEN MEANING TO TRY. SEE YOU IN A BIT THEN."**

The blonde set her phone on the dresser. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She stretched her arms above her head, settling them on her eyes as she exhaled slowly from the deep breath she took. A new movie, a whole new experience. Not technically for this film though. He was playing the role of her boyfriend. This wouldn't have been a big deal for Quinn; she played opposite many good-looking actors before. But it would be different when your on-screen partner used to date you.

She had moved on, coming to terms that he didn't want a steady relationship and finding herself content now that she was with another man. But he used to be a part of her life. And that was before she became famous. He saw her when she was a nobody. He wasn't her first love or anything, but it was one special relationship that had been etched in her memory. His name on her lips, slipping out in a soft whisper.

"Sam Evans."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Quinn." Will extended his hand when the blonde sashayed into his studio. Her tiny assistant followed close behind, giving the man a little smile. When the blonde failed to acknowledge his presence like she always does, he sighed and decided to get on with it. They haven't started on their recording session just as yet, and he was already looking forward to the end.<p>

"So we've toned down a little on the melody, and finished the first 30 seconds of the track. I'll play for you right now and tell me what you think."

Quinn folded her arms as the music filled the room. Rachel sat by nervously, hoping that Quinn would be happy with the arrangement. After singing a couple of lines, Will managed to work out a new way to fix the dilemma of Quinn's voice, mixing her vocals with the actress's. It was soft, so it seemed as though it was backup, but nonetheless, still Rachel's. Quinn looked at her assistant and knew what had happened. But she chose to remain quiet. Who was she kidding? Rachel sounded amazing. But if Sue ever found out that it was her helping with the vocals, Rachel's job could be in jeopardy. So she pursed her lips.

"That's not bad. We'll leave it like that for now."

Will grinned, so thankful that Quinn didn't realize anything amiss. He clapped his hands together and said, "Let's get a move on then."

* * *

><p>"So, Sam Evans would be playing the lead role in your next film. He's been cashing in hard from his recent fame. And we're thinking about striking when the iron's hot. You know, before anything might happen to either one of you."<p>

"No."

"Excuse me?" Sue asked, appalled that Quinn was rejecting her flat out without any room for negotiation.

"I don't get what's the big deal with him. Cast another actor. Sam Evans isn't irreplaceable. I just simply can't work with him."

"And how would you know that? Do you even know the guy?"

Quinn Fabray turned away from the woman's face and looked out the window. Thank goodness for the sunglasses she was wearing. It hid the emotion in her eyes just fine, blocking out any suspicions Sue might have if she saw how she looked like right now. "No. I just don't like his face."

Sue Sylvester ticked off by the actress's stubbornness looked at the brunette sitting quietly by the table. She was this close to begging, when the tiny girl stood up and said, "Sue, could you give us some time alone please?" The older woman grunted with displeasure as she made her way out. Before Rachel could shut the door, Sue glared at her and said, "You better make this work."

Quinn waited until Sue was out of earshot before she removed the shades off her face. She looked longingly at her best friend.

"Do you think she knows?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"That's just like her. Who does she think she is? Churning her income out of my misery, I'm not her money making machine you know." The blonde folded her arms in front of her chest and looked out of the window once again.

Rachel saw the heartache reflecting out of her eyes, and sat herself down beside her. She laid her fingers on the other woman's hands and gripped her palms as tight as she could.

"She's always been this scheming, you know that. But you shouldn't let it affect you Q. You've come so far. So why don't you march right up to him, and let him know that? You're no longer the same Quinn Fabray. You're determined, strong and powerful. Show him that it was his mistake letting you go. And that he should be jealous of what you have right now."

"You mean that I've been able to get all of that without him?"

"Yes. And even more. Besides, you've got your little date tonight haven't you? A second year anniversary, that's big for you. Because it means that you had been able to move on without him overshadowing you. So, I'm going to hug you now, and you better hug me back."

Quinn thought about her current man in her life. He was no Sam Evans, but he made her smile. And that was all that matters. She grinned at Rachel's words and spread her arms wide open.

_**Like I said, Rachel's my rock. I seriously don't know what would I do without her. She always knows what to say, making everything seem better than it is. Like this for example. I was a wreck, knowing that Sam would be playing opposite me. I was so certain that I would get my way this time because I simply didn't have the strength to face him. But with that thing Rachel just said, about showing to him that I've come so far, and got a long way to go? She just made it so simple and clear that this is what I've got to do. Our history was important, but our history's also over. I've got a man in my life now, and he'll be able to take over the place of Sam. Or at least, I hope he can.**_

* * *

><p>The famous "I'm going to hug you now" line from Rachel Berry! I hope that with Quinn's point of view, you guys would see that she can be pretty vulnerable at times too! I'm not going to be making her seem like such an unpleasant person like I did in Best Fake because I'm really hoping to focus this story on the importance of friendships too! :')<p> 


	6. Ch 6 Not Until Now, At Least

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When Sue finally dismissed me, I leaped off my seat. I hate my job. I hate the stinking office; I hate the four walls of every room in this building. The only reason why I'm still here after five years of endless torment is because of Quinn. She needs me here with her, and I just can't bring myself to leave. Trust me, the number of times I've walked right up to Sue's door, ready to quit has been countless. I even had the speech memorized from doing it so many times. But every time just when I'm about to knock on the door of that cranky old woman, I think of Quinn and there my fist goes, back down beside my body.<em>**

Rachel trudged up the stairs. The day she had was overwhelming and all she wanted was a nice warm bath. She slammed the door of her bedroom, and just when she was about to set her bag down, she tripped over the rug, landing on top of her mattress. As she laid flat on her face, she didn't bother picking herself up. Despite the slight pain in her ankle from the fall, she chose to stay there. Soon, she heard a knock and Quinn let herself in, marching towards the brunette's bed and settling herself beside her face. She was dressed in her robe and holding up two sets of lingerie.

"Rach, which do you think would look better on me?"

The brunette sneaked a glance and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. Could you not ask me? I know I'm your best friend, but choosing your underwear is just too personal for my liking."

"Aw come on. Be a good sport and help me pick one out. Tonight's going to be a big night for..."

Rachel brought herself upright and covered her ears. "Stop talking please."

Quinn smiled with delight and pushed the two choices in her face. Rachel eyed her best friend and muttered, "The red one."

Presenting a hug in means of thanking Rachel for her suggestion, Quinn jumped off excitedly and fled for her room to get ready for her big night. The tiny brown-eyed girl struggled to stay awake as she made her way towards the bathroom. She desperately needed to forget her workload and a bubble bath would do the trick.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower, Rachel felt a lot better than before, seeing that now her spirits were lifted and the migraine had subsided. She bounced off the stairs, looking forward to her night in front of the television. She had in mind a few good films to watch, making this day seem better already. Making a beeline for the kitchen, she started pulling out the things she needed from the shelf, and unloaded her groceries from earlier that day.<p>

Quinn entered, looking as flawless as ever. She swept through the room, as though she was floating on a cloud. Rachel would give anything to have her best friend's poise and grace. The blonde investigated the contents on the counter. When she was done, she sat herself down, drinking from a glass in front of her.

"So how are you handling this Sam thing? Still holding up?" Rachel questioned while getting to work on her mushrooms.

"Do I have a say in doing otherwise?"

"Not really I guess." Rachel replied sympathetically as she looked up.

"Then I don't have a choice now do I?"

Rachel was about to comment again when the doorbell rung. As Quinn got up to receive her date, Rachel smiled to herself. At least her job to cheer Quinn up was done for the day. Now that he was here, he'll take care of her. She was jealous of their relationship. Quinn still makes a big fuss over tiny issues, making things difficult for him. But the way he looked at her, it was like all troubles would disappear in a matter of seconds. He was a smooth talker, easing her into a truce always came naturally to him.

Quinn returned to the kitchen alone, announcing, "Bathroom break. Seriously, that man's like a child sometimes."

The tiny girl gave a small smile. Then Quinn lowered her voice and whispered, "Rach, don't mention anything to him about today alright?"

She furrowed her brows, "Does he know about your history with Sam?"

"Of course he does. It's just that, I don't know if it's something that I should bring up. I mean, tonight was supposed to be special, you know. I don't want to ruin anything."

"He deserves to know. If he were as supportive of your career as he always seemed to be, he would understand. I mean, you've been in this business long enough to know that Sue would pull a fast one on you. He wouldn't take it to heart too if he really loves you."

"I guess so. But maybe tomorrow."

Their conversation came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey you." Quinn's face lighting up ever so slightly after seeing that her date was the one who had interrupted them. He smiled at Rachel and gave her a little wave. Then he stood beside his girlfriend and pulled her close to his body, delivering a peck on the girl's face. "I hope this makes up for not greeting you properly earlier."

"I certainly hope you remembered to wash your hands." She muttered under her breath. "You can redeem yourself tonight at dinner. Shall we get a move on?"

"Our reservation's only in an hour. We've got some time to waste, why don't we hang out here with Rachel for a while? I mean, I know how you hate waiting in crowds."

Quinn nodded in agreement. She looked at her best friend; "We're not disturbing you from anything though right? If you'd like us to leave, we can."

"Nah, that's alright. My date isn't going anywhere anyway."

"Date?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"See that grey flat screen over there? That's him." She pointed towards the television and remarked teasingly before heading towards the stove. He looked at Quinn and the blonde sniggered. "Hey, you asked." Then she stood up and excused herself.

He sighed in resentment and headed towards the brunette. "So what plans have you got for the night Berry?"

"Spaghetti, Funny Girl, Sister Act and maybe a horror movie. Haven't decided yet."

"All alone?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Even with the horror movie? Who's gonna hold you when you get scared then?"

"Come on, it's fun! It's not like I often get the chance to have a break. Since I've got the house to myself for the night, I might as well make the most of it."

"Seriously? Other girls would be scared to their bones if it meant watching a scary movie all by themselves."

Just then, Quinn descended down the stairs, now looking classier than before with her heels on. She walked into the kitchen and pulled her man away, excited to get the night going. She may hate waiting in crowds, but she loved the idea that all eyes would be on her. Maybe if she was lucky, she might be stopped by a couple of reporters and it fit her just fine. And if she were really lucky, her picture might just appear in tomorrow's tabloids. And then, Sam Evans can suck it.

"Have fun you two." Rachel called out, her back facing the couple as they walked off. "See you tomorrow Quinn. Bright and early alright? You've got a run through in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll make it in time before the tyrant Sylvester breaks loose." The man smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And goodbye to you too Finn."

**_Yes, that's right. I've got a crush on my best friend's man alright? There, I said it. I'm not really a good person. It's been three years now, and I've been handling it quite fine, keeping it under the wraps. You know what's the irony in all of these? I was the one who had indirectly made it possible between them. Every single time when Finn screws something up and is at loss of what to do, he comes to me for advice. Do I regret not going after him? All the time._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, 5 and 6! It's been ages since I managed to write so many chapters and upload them at one go! And this chapter is for my darling PaochiCute! You guessed Finn to be Quinn's man at the 2nd chapter. Now do you see what I did there? Avoiding your question because it was how I wanted it to turn out! :')<p>

Also, this is for the rest of you out there. Here's to hoping that I haven't already lost you! Have a wonderful day! I know I will because you would be reading this and it just warms my heart that even you, silent reader you, appreciates me for what I've written so far :')


	7. Ch 7 That She's The One

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quinn and I are complicated. It's not easy dating an actress. Because of their job, you can never be sure. Is she acting when she's with you, or is she just being herself? Not to mention, the demands. She's used to getting her way and because I'm dating her, I fall under the worst category of it. You are expected to give in to her at all costs. Appeasing her is no easy task, trust me. But I mean, she can be really sweet if she wants to. I still remembered the first time I laid my eyes on her. She owned the room in an instant. It was like wherever she went, eyes would stop and stare. I don't like the attention whenever we head out. But I love her. Or at least, I'm pretty sure that's what we have going on.<em>**

"So how was your day?"

"Same old, same old." She sunk back into her seat.

"You seem a little tired, we could cancel."

"No, why would you say something like that? It's our 2nd year anniversary, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No no. I mean, I just don't want to tire you out."

"Just drive."

* * *

><p>The couple finally got through dinner after 3 hours of interruptions, small interviews, autographs signings and of course, eating. Most of the time, Finn was just pushing his food around with his fork while Quinn stayed in the limelight, handling the crowd like the superstar she was made for. He was a Hollywood producer so he should have been used to these sorts of things by now. But it bugged him that he couldn't have a quiet dinner. Wasn't tonight meant for them only? He couldn't understand why Quinn couldn't just celebrate this special night in the comfort of his own home.<p>

When the pair arrived at his place, she headed straight for the bathroom while he lay in bed. Thoughts started to flood his mind as he waited for her. Two years. They've been dating for two years now. That's a heck of a time, especially when it meant dating Quinn Fabray. He reminisced the first time he asked her out, and how nervous he had been.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Hey Quinn? These are for you." The giant knocked on the door of her dressing room. In his hands were a bouquet of roses and he presented the flowers. The brunette looked up from her seat and stood up._

_"She's in the bathroom."_

_"Oh right." He dropped his hands and sat down in embarrassment. She laughed at his face and rubbed his shoulders for comfort._

_"They look lovely, she'll love it."_

_"You really think so?" He didn't know what he was doing. But they were nearly done with the movie and he didn't want to miss the opportunity of asking her out when he had the chance._

_The brunette nodded. "She's not a big fan of surprises so don't bother hiding them behind your back. You wouldn't leave an impression because everyone else has been doing that."_

_"So uh, do you have any, you know, tips?"_

_"Be yourself. She respects you for the job you've done, and that's impressive for her. Don't freak out and act like you're some teenager. Show her your manly side, she likes that in a guy."_

_"So I should just be straight up and ask her." He noted, taking in the assistant's words._

_"Yeah. It's Quinn, if you haven't got her attention; it's not going to work out. So your first 30 seconds are important. You need to make it count."_

_"It's like going for a job interview." He muttered under his breath as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He always had a problem with talking to girls, so it came as a surprise that he could be so natural with Rachel. He liked that she wouldn't judge him, even now when he was panicking in front of her. Then, the doorknob started to turn and Rachel squeezed his arm for good luck. Then she excused herself so that the couple would have some privacy._

_When the blonde walked in, Finn, now feeling more confident than before, stood up and took a deep breath. He presented the flowers in her face, and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out with it. I think you're amazing and I'd like to ask you out." Then he opened his left eye, and attempted to deduce the result by reading off her facial expression._

_"Right. And what do you expect would happen around here? That I'll accept your invitation just because you asked? Do you know who I am?" She snorted in reply. The nerve of Finn Hudson._

_"Of course I do, you're Quinn Fabray. You don't let anyone get in your way and that's awesome in a girl. You work really hard and boss people around while doing so, but that's what I like about you because it means you know what you're going after. Not many people know what do they want in their life, and you already have that all figured out."_

_"So you think you have me all figured out then?"_

_"Yeah, you see that's the thing. That's all I got, and it kills me that I'm still wanting to know more. But that's not going happen until I spend more time with you. Which is why I'm standing here looking like an idiot, hoping that you'll give me that chance."_

_Quinn Fabray's smirk slowly melted into a genuine smile. She liked that he was willing to put himself out there._

* * *

><p>Finn remembered that exact moment. It was the first time she had looked at him like that and it was pure joy. The grin she had on her face was perfect. Sadly though, over the past two years, he realized that it wasn't easy getting that smile back. The last time he recalled seeing that look on her face was when Rachel would talk to her about something. Looks like he could never replace her best friend. He certainly missed her laughs. When he heard the sound of running water come to a stop, he looked longingly at the door as it creaked open and he sat up. The sight in front of him caught his breath as he gulped in nervousness.<p>

"Hey you." She said in a sultry voice that made his heart skip a beat. As she made her way towards the bed, a grin started to form across his face as he used his palms to carry himself towards the headboard across the bed. When she pressed herself against him, he cupped her face and pulled her in.

**_So maybe I'm not able to make her as happy as she was before. But did it matter? She's hot and she's with me. If there weren't any love, she would have left me by now. I told you Quinn could be really sweet if she wants to. Not that the situation right now proves it, but at least she thought about making this night special. I guess this makes up for the long dinner. She certainly does have a thing or two about getting guys excited. Oh god, wait. No. No! NO! This can't be happening! What in the? Why is this happening? It can't be. It just can't. Rach?_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7! I've been spending my morning re-reading my first fanfic! And how have I missed writing Finchel! My last two stories were Monchele and Quick, which is a little different I guess. So now, I'm definitely going to work twice as hard for this one! The content in this chapter may be a little more mature than usual, but as the ratings for this story is K+, I wouldn't be covering any of them in specific details. Still hoping that you'll enjoy this! My day has been wonderful so far because of the Rumor Has ItSomeone Like You mash up. The Monchele tweet from Cory Monteith was just an icing on top of an amazing gleeful morning! It's 11/11/11 today so I know it's going to be a beautiful day for you too! :')

Bananappancakes, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, and a big welcome back to AnnPatrick, PerfectFinchel and Finchel21! I'm so sorry that you guys are not getting any Finchel action just as yet! It's definitely not going to happen soon :'( But I hope you'll still love what I'm doing because they would have some sweet moments together! Stay with me? Sending you lots of love!

Tazzie-mae, noro, gleek30, CarCarBeepBroom and welcome back to MudbloodGleek! Super excited for you to read this chapter because you have been giving me your endless encouragement for my past chapters too! How wonderful are you! You are so much love, so thank you thank you thank you and a big bear hug from me!

PaochiCute, hello love! Get the chocolate flavored one, if you ever do! And I have seen an interview that Cory Monteith has read fanfics before! :') So I wouldn't be surprised if the writers do read them too. If any of them has read my stories, I think I would just die!

Finally, a hug welcome hug to sammystump! Hello darling! Welcome to my fic! I hope you'll have a lovely time, just as much as I enjoy myself writing the chapters for you! FinchelForever of course! :)


	8. Ch 8 Frankly, Will I Ever Be Sure?

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't get him sometimes. Like tonight for example. Okay, so I realized that our dinner was interrupted more often than usual and more fans than usual stopped us. But this came with the job. He should have known, I mean, he's in the business too. When we got to his place, I decided to you know, 'prepare myself.' Typical. The minute I stepped out of the bathroom in my underwear, he was filled with energy, sitting up and grinning like an idiot. Anyway, the strangest thing happened. It was never a problem. So when he stopped us before we got to it, you have no idea how infuriated I was. I mean, come on. I threw myself at him, and he rejects me. Who does he think he is?<em>**

"Excuse me? If this was your idea of a build up to make yourself seem mysterious, it's not working!"

"I'm sorry Quinn. I just, I just got to go to the bathroom real quick." Finn fled for the toilet in record time, confused by everything. When he locked himself in, he took a good look at his reflection in the mirror. His hands, digging into his skull as he tried to sort out the conflict of interests in his head. It never happened to him before, so why now? And why her? Sure, Rachel can be pretty, if she cleaned up good. Her body was so small, he would make her feel like a woodland creature, but it wasn't an issue. Still, it doesn't make any sense. It wasn't the first time that they were going to you know, but it was certainly the first time he had thought of Rachel just before it could happen.

He splashed his face with the cold running water at the sink, hoping that it could wash away his thoughts. When he looked at himself again, he felt a little better, willing himself to just focus on Quinn. After all, she WAS his girlfriend. And tonight was special. But when he let himself out of the adjoining room, there Quinn sat, more furious than he had ever seen of her. She stood up and walked towards him. Might as well, because he was scared to his wits that he wasn't sure of his next move.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" She screamed at her man.

"Q, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID I FELT?"

"Sorry, Quinn. Sorry, really. I'm ready now. We can try again."

"TRY AGAIN? SO YOUR IDEA OF AN APOLOGY IS TO TRY AGAIN? SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WE ATTEMPT TO GIVE IT A GO SO THAT YOU HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO WALK OUT ON ME AGAIN?"

"No Quinn. That's not what I meant. Please, Quinn. Can you just calm down?"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THIS TO BE SPECIAL!"

"I did! I mean, I do! Please Quinn, come on." He started towards her and just as his fingers grazed her arm, she pushed him away.

"Then why did you stop?" She looked away, afraid that he would see the tears in her eyes. She had a hard day, coming to terms that she would be reuniting with her previous boyfriend again soon. All day, she looked forward to ending the dreary hours in the comfort of his presence. But when he 'ran' away just when she was feeling vulnerable was too much for her to handle.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I just got, uh, distracted. Come on, I promise it wouldn't happen again."

"So you're trying to say that there was something on your mind that was more important me? Even at this moment?"

* * *

><p>Quinn slammed the front door, startling Rachel. She was gripping the edge of her comforter and holding it up to her eyes. When the silhouette of her best friend appeared in front of the brunette, she screamed for dear life. Quinn rolled her eyes and flipped the light switch on.<p>

"Seriously Rach. Why do you even watch horror movies in the dark when you're all by yourself?"

"Because it adds to the atmosphere." Her hand holding onto her chest as she attempted to pat her speeding heartbeat down. "What are you even doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at Finn's?" She questioned as she dusted off the popcorn crumbs around her.

Quinn threw her hands up in exasperation. "Don't even mention his name!"

"Excuse me?"

"That stupid man. You know how tonight was going to be special right? Like I had my lingerie picked out and everything. We were suppose to have an awesome night of ..."

She cringed at the words and begged for the blonde to move on. "Quinn, skip the details and get to it."

"He stopped me. Just before we were about to get to it, he stopped me and ran to the bathroom."

"Maybe he had to have another bathroom break?" Rachel offered.

"Bathroom break my butt. Couldn't he have gone before I came out of the shower? He has a guest room you know. There was this look of confusion on his face, Rach. Like as though he didn't get what was happening."

"He probably didn't mean to."

"Maybe I'm not sexy enough for him anymore. Do you think he hates the way I look Rach?"

"No, he would never hate you Quinn." She pulled her to the couch and sat her down, taking her unhappy friend into her arms.

"Then what is it then? And why are you taking his side? Don't you see how much this is hurting me?"

"Because this is Finn we're talking about. Finn, the one who would do anything to make you laugh. Finn, the one who would fly to your side whenever you call. Finn!"

"Yes, Finn who also is very dumb. Finn, the one who pushes you away making you feel like some kind of fool for trying to get intimate with him. Finn!" Her voice started to rise, but decided to calm herself down, seeing that Rachel had gone all quiet. "You're just a hopeless romantic Rachel. You don't know anything about relationships."

"Well, you got me there." Rachel whispered quietly as she looked at the walls of their living room. Just then, Quinn's phone rung, interrupting the silence that surrounded them. When she looked at the caller, she stood up and walked away.

Rachel knew the drill. So did Finn. But when she answered his call, he chose to remain silent, only begging the brunette occasionally to pass the phone over to Quinn.

"Finn, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please Rachel, I need to speak with her."

"You know how she is. Why don't you just give her a call tomorrow and send her a bouquet of roses like you always do?"

"Because I've never seen her look this angry before. Rach, I need to fix this now!"

"What happened anyway?"

"I can't say."

"Finn, if you're not going to explain to me, there's nothing that I can do to help either."

"Rachel, please. Just let me talk to her."

The tiny girl sighed. "Finn, like I said. You need to stop being so stubborn and tell me what happened."

"You know what, just forget it. Bye." With that, the man hung up abruptly. He would turn to Rachel for anything remotely related to Quinn. Especially when he had problems handling her tantrums and foul moods. But this time, he couldn't bring himself to explain the situation. Not when she was the cause of their argument.

"That's odd." Rachel muttered under her breath. Finn often came to her for help. Dealing with the couple's spat was another part of her job that she detested. But it meant spending more time with Finn, the only silver lining in their complicated mess.

"What did he say?" Quinn's voice echoed from the back of her head. She stood by the hallway, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the wall.

"Nothing."

The blonde maddened at her best friend's reply, stormed away again.

**_Rachel's the source for all help. Finn knew that. Even I did too. If he wasn't going to seek Rachel's advice in this, he better have a perfectly good reason for me tomorrow. Maybe that's just it. Maybe he realized that we were a sinking ship. Not that I've ever acknowledged it. It's just that, sometimes, I catch myself thinking of Sam. And if his face lingers around my dreams, does that mean that he's the one whom I should be with? I don't know. Will I ever be sure? I guess meeting him tomorrow might help me figure that out._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8's here! And Chapter 9 is done! It's going to be on Fabrevans, but because I know you're looking for some Finchel, it'll be uploaded along with Chapter 10 that I've just begun writing! So stay tune for more, hopefully by tonight :') As said, this is loosely based on the 2001 film, "America's Sweethearts" So there is a little reference in here from that movie :) Those who's still in a Friday, enjoy your 1111/11 with all of your heart! :') Sorry that I can't respond to your replies! My hands are just itching to continue with the Finchel chapter! :D

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro, bananappancakes, and Perfect Finchel! Hellooooooo! Thanks for the encouragements! You guys are amazing, and here's hoping that you'll enjoy this! Stay awesome! :')

MudbloodGleek, sammystump and PaochiCute, this chapter clears up the confusion! Or at least, I hope you'll understand more of the end from the previous one! Thanks for love! It's been well received and so now it's my turn to return it all back to you with this chapter! You guys are AMAZING!

And of course, a welcome back to Readuntilyoudie! You are so precious for telling me that this is your favorite! I mean, I haven't even gotten to the middle of the story and you're already giving me so much praise. I don't know what I've done to have deserve someone as beautiful as you :')


	9. Ch 9 Or Anyone For That Matter

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I received the call from Sue Sylvester, you have no idea how excited I was. She's one of the top elite managers in this industry. But upon hearing who my upcoming on screen partner was, it froze me to my seat. The image of her face reappeared in my mind for the first time after all these years and I sunk deeper. Ever since I told her that I wasn't ready for this, we had gone our own separate ways. To finally be able to meet her again after all this time, a million questions started to surface. How is she? Has she changed? Most importantly, will she forgive me if I said I was sorry?<strong>_

The next morning, Rachel got up earlier than usual. Quinn was scheduled for a meeting with Sue. Thereafter, the director Artie Abrams wanted to meet the actors for a run through. Reading the lines was an easy job. But the director specifically requested the couple to start with the love scene, in attempts to test the chemistry between his two leading artistes for his upcoming film. Rachel braved for the tantrums to come, so making her a large cup of coffee was the best solution. She would need all the caffeine she could get her hands on in order to survive the next 15 hours.

As expected, the minute Quinn read the lines from the first draft of the script, the infamous Fabray hysterics erupted. Thank goodness it was kept confined in a meeting room consisting of the three ladies.

"I'm not doing it."

"Don't argue with me." Sue retorted. "You have to."

"I'm not doing it! Nobody cares about what I want. Nobody cares!"

"Quinn..." Rachel spoke from her seat in the meeting room.

"Don't you know the stress I'm under? Everybody wants a piece of me. I wasn't nominated for a Golden Globe this year! Leave me alone!" She slumped in her seat and refused to make eye contact with either one of them. She was still annoyed from her previous night. To start off this long morning, wondering about how Sam had been was the final straw. She panicked about seeing him for the first time after all these years, so she attempted to delay the confrontation by pulling one of her well known tantrums.

Sue looked helplessly towards her assistant. It was a very early morning and she didn't have the strength to deal with her difficult actress. She wondered where Quinn got her energy from, and yearned for the blonde to channel it towards her work. Maybe if she toned down her demands and used all that rage for her job, Sue might just have an easier time in managing her. She stood up and let herself out. As painful as it was for Sue to admit it, Rachel was the only one who could turn this situation around.

When the older woman was out of sight, Rachel folded her arms and looked at Quinn as sternly as she could. "You have to do this."

"You don't understand Rach. It's not easy being in my position. I haven't seen him for years. I thought my night with Finn could make me feel better about today. But now that's a bust. I simply don't have the..."

"Quinn." She stood up and settled herself on the table in front of her best friend.

Resigning to her fate, Quinn sighed at Rachel's soft tone. She looked up into the brown eyes of her assistant and asked, "You'll be with me won't you?"

"Of course. You know I always will."

* * *

><p>The afternoon couldn't arrive soon enough in Sam's opinion. His palms were drenched with sweat as he was led to the office of Sue Sylvester's. When he opened the door, he was welcomed with open arms by the woman. But not enough to distract him from the pretty blonde sitting behind the older woman. She had sunglasses that covered half of her oval shaped face and was donned in a causal tee and jeans. Quinn looked gorgeous, and still took his breath away even after all this time.<p>

"Sam! How lucky are we to have you on board with us. I guess that trouty mouth gets you places huh."

"How fortunate YOU are. Not we. I never wanted him here." Quinn snapped from her seat.

Sue raised her eyebrows. The retaliation was childish for a 25-year-old lady, even coming from Quinn. She brushed it off and decided to continue speaking.

"I'd have to excuse myself now. Why don't the both of you talk for a bit?" Then she looked at the actress and narrowed her eyes. "Quinn, behave. And Rachel..." She pointed her eyes and back to the brunette, as though trying to say that Rachel would be under her watchful eye and if anything unfortunate should happen, the girl would be held responsible. The minute she departed from the room, Rachel's phone rang and she showed Quinn the caller.

It was Quinn's turn to narrow her eyes at the brunette. "Don't you dare leave me!" She whispered angrily.

Rachel would give anything to leave the room now. She hated being caught in Quinn's relationships, so when the opportunity arose, she bolted out of the room before her best friend could pull her down.

And so, the former couple was left alone, trapped between the four walls. Sam, still dazed about the series of events that took place in the last 10 minutes, sat down unwillingly. He decided to flip through the script, seeing that he had nothing else to do.

"Why did you agree to it?" Quinn asked quietly. It was killing her that he hadn't said a single word, let alone take a good look at him.

Sam, afraid to look at her, replied with his head buried in his script. "I'm just doing my job. Besides it was a good offer. When I heard the name of my co star, I..." He paused, in fear that he might be over stepping the line here.

"You what?" She asked quietly, terrified of his reply.

"I knew I had to take the job." He looked up bravely and saw that she had removed her shades. Quinn was looking down in her seat but even then, he knew that it was a form of opening up to him. He could read Quinn like a book, despite their short-lived romance.

"Why?" This time, her voice in a much softer tone that he was on the edge of his seat, struggling to catch her words.

"Because I wanted to see you."

His reply made her look up and when he delivered a small smile; she felt every ounce of fear slowly melting away.

"Did you miss..."

"Us? I don't know. I mean, we never had a stable relationship before, so there really wasn't anything about us together that I particularly missed. I miss you though."

Others may not see the point he was trying to make, but Quinn understood what he meant. They couldn't be defined as a couple, but missing the other person because he was just well, him. Nobody else could take his place, not even Finn. Sam was Sam, and she missed him too.

_**I've watched her. All her films, tv shows and even the ones she guest starred in. Interviews, articles, songs, I've read and heard every single one of them. I've got connections too, so I know about her work ethics. In their opinion, she was a tyrant, which made me afraid about today. But not right now when I'm looking at her. I mean she's still Quinn. No matter how much she had changed, she's still the one I haven't gotten over. I've been living the past few years filled with regret. Pushing myself to the top got me to where I am now. And through this time, it made me realize.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9, focusing on Fabrevans as mentioned before! I hope you guys would love this! And again, another reference from "America's Sweethearts" as well. Been listening to the Mash Off songs, and I'm in love! Especially loving the You and IYou and I duet! It's my favorite after the Adele mashup! I'm super super excited for all of you for my chapter 10 because we get some Finchel action! (Like finally huh?) Enjoy these two chapter with your wonderful gleeful heart! :')

Readuntilyoudie, honey, YOU MADE ME BLUSH! That compliment where you said you enjoyed seeing me grow! Frankly, I still don't consider myself as one! Right now, I'm just expressing myself through a medium which I love, and darling, it's a blessing to me that there's people like you out there who appreciates me. So thank you, so so much for the love you've sent. I'm just filled with so much warmth in my heart now :)

Tazzie-mae, noro, Melly233, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, PerfectFinchel and bananappancakes, Hello hello hello to my dedicated commenters. You have no idea how important each and every one of you are to me. It's been my pleasure to be providing with such stories, and to have you review each chapter, it just blows my mind that all of you could be that outstanding. So here's a 2 for 1 chapter present for you. Hoping that you'll love it with all of your heart just like how I'm loving each of you right now :')

PaochiCute, hello love! You called my chapter perfect? Aw, my face is reddened with embarrassment! I seriously have no idea what have I done to deserve someone like you who loved it! You are just one smart little kitten, aren't you? Figuring out my story so quickly! Well sweetheart, here's to hoping that you'll love the Fabrevans in this one then! Have a lovely day! :')

And also, to Finchel21! Omgosh, just when I was about to upload these two chapter, your review came in! So I'm hoping that you'll still be around to catch me with this! If you are, you're a lucky duck! Thanks for calling me wonderful hon! But in my opinion, I still think that you're the one who's twice as wonderful because you brought a smile to my face :)

And to all my silent reader, you guys are amazing for reading this. Sending out lots of warm fuzzy hugs to you too!


	10. Ch 10 It Took A While For Me Too

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I screwed up. BIG. But this time, I couldn't go to Rachel. I mean, come on. How could I? I couldn't even bring myself to face her. She's the number one person I can't talk to about this. And yet, she's also the only one who could fix it. It's my fault that all these happened, but it still doesn't make any sense. Rachel can be pretty hot I guess. And she might have a bit of a sex appeal that works for some guys. But I don't think of Rachel that way. Believe me, I never had and if I could, I'll try to avoid so. She's Rachel Berry, one of my closest friends ever. If I started to think of her like that, it would ruin everything between the three of us. The confusion has been driving me crazy. But do you want to know what's the scariest question I'm afraid to ask myself? If I started to think of her like that, could it mean that she's something more?<strong>_

"Oh thank god. Finn, you're a life saver." Rachel replied through the receiver after answering his call. She shut the door behind her, leaving the ex couple inside and hurried towards her desk.

"Huh?"

"Fabray eruption. So what's up? I'm guessing that you've called to ask about her?"

"Yeah. Uh, is she still pissed at me?"

"Sort of. I mean come on, she bailed on you the middle of the night."

"Yeah I know."

"So are you ready to explain to me what's going on here?"

"Don't you know?"

"Quinn didn't provide any details. You know how she is after an argument. I usually turn to you if I'd like to know more."

"I can't say Rach."

"Finn what is it? I know every bit of information about you. From your coffee order right down to the number of times you call your mom in a day. How bad could it be?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why are you calling me then?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, her voice rising with every word that came out. While it made her happy that she was the first one on Finn's mind, she started to grow annoyed at his confusion. If he couldn't sort out his thoughts, how could she help him?

"Rach, why are you yelling at me?"

"Because Finn, you don't have any idea of the reason you're calling me for and yet you still do. I've been your relationship therapist for the past two years, and if you don't even have any clue on how to fix this mess, then maybe you shouldn't be dating Quinn at all."

"I love her. Of course I deserve her."

It broke her heart. It wasn't the first time she had heard him say he did, but every single time when the three words escaped from him, a bit of her died. Realizing that he would never think or look at her the same way he did to her best friend killed her, and it was still something she struggled to come to terms with. She knew it was a meaningless crush, seeing that it would be impossible between them. But it still didn't hurt to keep on hoping.

"Then what do you want me to do Finn?"

Her question stopped him short. Up to now, he still had no idea what possessed him to dial her number. Ever since Quinn ran out on him, the brunette's face had been circling in his head. He knew it was wrong, but what could he do? He was with Quinn. He still is. Their relationship had hit a rough patch, but not that it was the first time. He loved her, right?

"You know what, let's just forget about it. I don't have the time to think about Quinn right now. Are you free Rach? Let me take you out to lunch; make it up to you for being such a jerk. I'll even eat at that new vegan place to prove to you how sorry I am."

She lips twitched into a small smile. Finn hated his vegetables, just like a 5 year old. To offer himself for a meal at a vegetarian place was a big deal for him. "You're not a jerk Finn."

"I know when I've made someone angry. And you're Rachel. You never get angry, so this is huge. Come on, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Rachel looked at her watch. She was instructed to stick by Quinn for the entire day, but this lunch offer was her escape route. Besides, there was no way she would pass up the chance to spend some time with him. "Alright, I could spare an hour or two."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up in 15."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm going to ask you one last time. If you're still reluctant in telling me, I'm going to give it up. Then, you're on you own. What happened between you and Quinn last night?" She questioned as she sipped into her mug.<p>

He sighed. He needed her help, no doubt about it. But he couldn't tell her that she was the cause of their feud. So he chose to give her a vague answer, the best solution to this pickle.

"I got distracted. Something else popped into my mind and I couldn't erase it away."

"Was it work?" She asked, genuinely concerned if he was overworking himself.

"No, it wasn't work." He gave her a small smile. That's what was so great about Rachel. Contrary to how Quinn reacted yesterday, Rachel had been filled with concern. Or maybe it was because she wasn't his girlfriend. But her innocence had nothing to do with her friendship with him now, did it?

"You know what Finn, let's drop it. You've obviously had a long night. I'll stop probing unless you're ready to talk. It's been ages since we had a decent conversation anyway."

"Okay, so uh. How are you Rach?"

"Pretty good. Quinn's got a new movie."

"Yeah she did mention something like that last night. But let's not talk about her ok? Let's talk about you." His elbow on the table rotated, so that his left palm could support his head. As his fingers cupped his face, he stared at the brunette.

She felt a blush coming on and reached for the mug again to gulp down her caffeine. Looking at her like that was not helping. His eyes seemed bigger than before, and yet, there was this longing look that was plastered on his face.

"So have you met any guys recently?"

His question made her spit out her drink and she wiped her mouth as she attempted to process his inquiry.

"Come on Rach, you didn't have to be so dramatic over it."

"No no, it's not that." She fought to argue back at his comment as she wiped her mouth. "It just came to me as a bit of a surprise that's all."

"Oh hey, you still got a little bit of coffee right here." He reached over to wipe the stain off and her vision followed his finger as it grazed her lip. When she looked up at him, he was staring into her eyes, and for a moment, Rachel was sure that there was something different about the way he looked at her.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to." She whispered breathlessly.

"I want to." And then slowly, he leaned in, giving in to the curiosity from the night before.

_**If Quinn ever found out what we were doing right now, I'll be so dead. But I just had to find out if it meant something. I know it's going to sound gay and all, but you've watched Disney right? That song from Cinderella, "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" made me wonder. Thinking of Rachel wasn't a dream, I was aware of it. But yet, it was out of my control, no matter how much I willed myself, I just couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. And so when I started to move closer towards her, I got my answer.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10! And we have some Finchel action in this one! The epic reference to S01E02 where Finchel shared their first kiss! Sort of wanted to add this since Best Fake, but realized that the way I've written this chapter, it would be just too perfect to add it in here! So I'm hoping that all of you would enjoy this!<p>

And to Sliguu, Sof, if you're reading this, this chapter is for you! Happy Birthday darling, you have been such an amazing reviewer, and most certainly impacted me since Best Fake. You're a year older now, but it also means that you're just as amazing as ever. So, stay beautiful because you were born to be one of a kind. I'm sure that you had an amazing birthday weekend so I'm just gonna send you lots of love, xoxo Ashley :')


	11. Ch 11 But I Finally Figured Out

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wasn't thinking when I said it. I guess it was all those years of endless questioning. It's only natural right? Like if the opportunity came, you'd take it too. I mean this is Finn we're talking about, Finn Hudson! I swear I had no intention of hurting Quinn. I just, I just had been wishing for this to happen for so long. Come on, it's been 3 years. I've been the bystander all this while, watching them killed me. There was nothing wrong with giving in to my instincts right? So when he started to lean in, my heart was pumping so fast, I thought it was going to fall out. And it sort of did, metaphorically.<strong>_

"Oof!"

He caught her before she could topple over. It was as though her fall had woken him up from a hallucination. When she fell into his arms, he realized the danger they were putting themselves under. Recovering quickly from the mistake they almost made, he held unto her arms.

"Rachel! Are you alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm good." She hid her face in her hands, flushed from the embarrassment. What was she doing? No matter what, he was still with Quinn and she loved her best friend too much to hurt her. Even if it meant going after that man she was going crazy about.

When he settled the brunette back to her seat, an awkward silence surrounded them. Finally, Finn spoke up.

"I'm sorry. About uh, that thing we almost did."

"Don't blame yourself Finn. I shouldn't have…"

He looked at her and saw that she was playing with the ends of her tee. As she twirled the threads with her fingers, the blush from before reddened. So he laid his palm on her fingers and squeezed it.

"Hey, I was a part of it too. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have…"

"What does it mean Finn?"

"What do you mean? You don't think it means anything right? Like, we just had our faces really close, so it seemed natural. You don't like me like that do you?"

She looked up at him and down again. Her voice, barely in a whisper when she said, "No."

"Well, then it was a mistake then, right?" The man wasn't so sure himself. He wanted confirmation that what they had was a momentary thing. It wasn't possible that his distraction from the night before was something real, was it?

"I guess so."

There was a part of him that wished she had replied otherwise. But who was he to kid? He was with Quinn and this was Rachel. Rachel Berry, the number one friend he couldn't afford to lose if something happened.

"Finn, I have to go." Then, she made a run for it. She couldn't stand any minute longer in his presence with him thinking that this was a mistake. As she pushed through the glass doors of her building, she let out a huge sigh. Before she could face the couple from the meeting before, Rachel led herself into a bathroom cubicle. She sat on the toilet seat, trying to understand the incidents and she couldn't help but wonder. _Why did he lean in?_

* * *

><p>"Rach, Rach, RACHEL!" Quinn shouted, in attempts to get her best friend's attention. "What is up with you? Ever since you came back, you've been spacing out!"<p>

"Oh, right sorry Q. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Rachel, I was telling you that I'd be heading to the bathroom."

"Oh." She replied sheepishly as she looked down at her daily planner.

"Are you okay?" The blonde eyed the tiny girl.

"Yeah, I've just been a little tired I guess."

"Are you falling sick honey?" She leaned in to touch her friend's forehead. Seeing that Quinn was coming so close to her, she moved away. So abruptly, that she fell over her seat.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed as she helped the brunette up. "What is up with you?"

"I'm sorry Q. I just, have a lot on my mind right now." Rachel was out of sorts for the past couple of hours. It didn't help that Quinn was nearby. Every single time when her best friend would ask her a question, the thought of her afternoon with Finn made her sick.

"Do you want to head home first? I'll get Sam to send me home."

This got her attention. "Sam? Are you two talking now?" She narrowed her eyes.

Quinn giggled at the mention of his name. She couldn't help it. "I've got you to thank for that. It felt so good talking to him again, you know. We were alone in the meeting room, and I don't know Rach. We talked, A LOT. And it was so good seeing him again. Then he asked me out and I said yes!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "So like on a date?"

Quinn bounced her head in agreement.

"Have you told him about Finn?"

"No. Should I? I mean, I haven't really thought about Finn all day actually. Frankly, I don't know if he's worth it anymore."

Rachel's eyes widened with surprise. "Worth it anymore? What are you trying to say Quinn?"

The blonde saw her assistant with a judgmental look and replied. "Don't look at me like that. You know I hate it when you start looking at me that way. It's just that after talking to Sam, I don't know. He made me feel alive again."

"So you're going to break it off with Finn? Just because Sam reappeared in your life again?" She was trying so hard to control her emotions. Finn almost cheated on Quinn with her but he stopped himself because he was a faithful man. And here Quinn was, doing something even worse.

"I don't know Rach. But this is Sam we're talking about here. Sam, the man who will make my heart go faster and slower at the same time. Sam."

"Sam, also the one who left you high and dry." Rachel muttered under her breath. Then she looked at her best friend and said, "I guess if it means that much to you, you should just go then."

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushed as she wrapped her arms around the girl. It was important for Quinn to get Rachel's stamp of approval. Her best friend had always been the one to guide her in the right direction. If she had agreed to this date, then maybe the upcoming film was just Quinn's answer to her confusion with Sam.

"Hey, it doesn't mean that I agree with whatever this is that you're doing. I just hope that after the dinner, you'd realize that this was also the same Sam Evans who left you."

"So if Finn asks,"

"I'll cover for you. But just so you know, if you think that Sam's better than Finn, it's better to let him know before anything gets out of hand."

Quinn nodded and walked away. When she was out of sight, Rachel added in a soft voice as she looked into the direction that the actress had disappeared to.

"And if you think Sam's better than Finn, you're wrong because he's the best."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rung and Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion. When she got to the door, her wonderment was answered.<p>

"Finn!" She exclaimed, startled by his presence.

"Oh, shi… Hey Rach. I didn't expect to see you."

"Well, I do live here."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, uh, could I come in?"

"Sure."

"Where's Quinn?" He questioned the minute he walked into their living room.

"She's out with a couple of her friends."

"So it's just you then?" Rachel nodded and his pulse started rising with fear. He still had no idea how should he have handled their situation from the afternoon before. Seeing that she was alone in the house made him panic. What if the same thing happened again?

"I guess I should have called huh?" He attempted to deliver a laugh, which only came out as a forced chuckle. He looked at the tiny girl and continued, "Rach, I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't have leaned in. I mean, you're Quinn's best friend and one of my closest friends too. I shouldn't have led you on, and I'm really sorry about that."

She offered a small smile of reassurance. "Thanks Finn. It was technically my fault too, so I guess we were both wrong to have almost…"

"Yeah, I guess so."

_**Sometimes when we want something really bad, we forget that there are other people involved. We just get stuck in our own little world. And it doesn't matter what other people feel. Except that it does matter. Finn may be my crush, but he's also one of my dearest friends. If I had allowed my feelings to get the better of me, things could get ugly. Quinn was out cheating on him. But it didn't mean that it was right if we did the same thing too.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 that I've just spent the last 5 hours writing up! One of my longest chapters for NY's Sweethearts that I've ever written so far and I'm really hoping that you'll enjoy this! Have fun reading and have a glorious day ahead! Lots of love! :') Ps, the first 4 sentences from the last bit of Rachel's narration came from Ugle Betty S03E4! Loved the quote!<p>

Finchel21, AnnPatrick, Readuntilyoudie, bananappancakes, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, PerfectFinchel, noro, MudbloodGleek and PaochiCute! All of you have commented about the Finchel love! I guess everyone's excited over the Finchel huh! I'm sorry to disappoint that there wasn't any kiss there! Rachel's a klutz in my story, so I sort of wanted to write it in a way that was true to her character! But this chapter still does involve a little bit of them, and so will the next! A little spoiler alert, who's ready for some jealous Finn? :') Hope that all of you would enjoy this! Don't worry, it'll be #FinchelForever at the end though! :) Lots of love to each of you!


	12. Ch 12 The Jealousies I Had

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You see this is why I could never afford to lose Rachel. She's too important to me. I'm not going to lie, but I have compared between her and Quinn before. I know it's wrong, drawing up lists of pros and cons about the two of them. One of them was my girlfriend and the other, one of the best friends a guy could ever ask for. It's true you know, that she knows me really well. But, in my defense, it's not only her that has all the knowledge. The problem with dating Quinn, besides the mood swings, is that she's so protective of her feelings. You never quite know where you stand with her. Rachel never did that; I always know what she was thinking.<strong>_

"So do you want to wait for her until she gets back?" Rachel asked, trying to get past the awkwardness between them. They had reached a ground, agreeing that the best way to forget about the incident was to push through it.

"Yeah, well she wouldn't take long though right? I guess I could spend the night if she returns home late."

"Of course. You'll get to join me as I catch up on my weekly dosage of American Horror Story." She added with a smile. She loved watching horror shows; this tv series had been her favorite one yet.

"Isn't that the show by the Ryan Murphy? I heard it's really scary, are you up for it Berry?"

"Please! I've managed to survive through Twin Peaks, Fire Walk With Me. You'd think I wouldn't be able to enjoy this?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed, then lowering her voice in a volume that she could barely hear. "Twin Peaks was scary."

* * *

><p>"Rach, cut it out. You've been tugging on the blanket so much, there's hardly any left for me." He whined as the commercial came on.<p>

"You cut it out." She added stubbornly as she released it from her grip. The pair had pulled up the fabric, as it was getting cold. But halfway through the episode, Finn and realized that Rachel had other plans for the thick layer of cloth. For the last ten minutes, she had been hiding behind the blanket, using it as a shield from the television screen.

"Tell you what, why don't you hold unto my hand?"

"Are you sure, I mean, wouldn't we be crossing some boundaries here?"

"Rach, it's not like anything's going to happen between us. Just hold on to me will you? That way I would be able to win in this tug of war with one of your hand being distracted." He added with a smirk.

She giggled and her fingers came into contact with his huge palm. She was glad that despite their moment of confusion, they were still able to have things return to normal. She loved being around Finn; he always made her feel comfortable.

Through the next couple of minutes when their vision returned to the screen, Finn couldn't help but shake the smile off his face. He had held Rachel's hand before. But he couldn't recall it being like this. It felt good.

As the screen in front of them became darker through the plot of the story, Rachel released her hand and went for his arm instead. Realizing that she was digging her nails into his muscles, he winced in pain to keep himself from screaming. But then, her nose came into contact with his shoulder and he furrowed his brows. He looked down at the tiny brunette and a grin started to form. He started to move a little closer. Finn liked that Rachel looked up to him as her bodyguard. Quinn was never afraid during horror movies and sometimes; he just wished that he could protect his girl. Seeing Rachel this vulnerable made him happy because he realized that there was his best friend who needed him too.

"You okay over there Rach?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I'm fine." She protested as she hid her face deeper into his arms. He chuckled and dropped his arm over her shoulders. She nudged in a little closer, bringing the gap between them into a thin line. He squeezed her shoulders, sending out a message of consolation that she was not alone.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun. I've never experienced that much pain with a horror show, so that was really life like." Finn commented teasingly.<p>

"What was that suppose to mean?" She added with a slight pout as she looked up at him. They hadn't moved from their position and in a weird way for Finn, he was glad that she hadn't budge.

"Come on, Rach. The nail lines in my arms would definitely leave a scar. How are you ever able to watch these shows alone every week baffles me."

"Hey, I'm living on the edge. Just about as much drama as I can get in my life right now anyway." Then much to his disappointment, she lifted his arm around her shoulder and settled it on his lap. This was too much for her comfort zone, and to avoid any mishaps again, she wanted to keep a safe distance from him. The show served as an excuse for their close contact, but not right now.

Just then, the keys of the front door jingled and Rachel stood up immediately, departing for her room knowing that her roommate was back. Finn watched her shadow fade away into the walls and sighed. When his vision returned to the woman who had just walked in, he started towards her.

"Hey Quinn" He asked, frightening her by his presence in her home. As he leaned in to deliver a peck on her cheek, she couldn't help but cringe.

"I... I was out. Didn't Rachel tell you?"

"Yeah she did."

Recovering from the shock, she took off her jacket and walked into the living room without making any eye contact with him. Her date with Sam was perfect and she hoped that Finn wouldn't ruin her amazing night. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly recalling his motive for dropping by in the first place, he bowed his head. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry Q, that was not cool of me to be distracted like that."

"And what makes your apology from last night different from this one?"

"It isn't. I'm still awfully sorry that it happened and I wish I could take it back. But I can't now. So I'm really sorry for making it seem that I was treating you like trash. It was uncool of me. You're hot Q, and I shouldn't have made you feel otherwise."

"I'm listening."

"Yeah?" His lip turned up into a half smile as he started to move closer towards her. "So have you forgiven me?" He asked as he leaned in until their foreheads had met.

"Not entirely."

"Not even after I do this?" He smirked and gently delivered a kiss on her lips.

"That's a little better." She replied with the same smug look and cupped his face.

Just as their lips were about to meet again, his phone rang and he grumbled at the tone.

"You should get that. Come up when you're done? I'll be waiting." She commented flirtatiously before ascending the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! What is it?" Finn barked through the phone when he heard the voice of his stepbrother over the phone.<p>

"Jeez Finn, you could have put me through voicemail if you're doing the dirty with Quinn."

"Well yeah, maybe I should have!" Then he sighed before continuing at a lower voice. "What is it?"

"Okay, so you know how I always hang with Mercedes every Wednesday for karaoke night right? Tonight after Blaine dropped me off, I was waiting for her outside the bar. Mercedes would never be late, so when she didn't show up after half an hour, I got a little worried. I mean, we were in Brooklyn for crying out loud, something terrible could have happened to her. It turns out, she has been talking to this guy..."

"Kurt, cut to the chase. I don't have the time for the whole story here."

"I'm getting to it! So anyway, Mercedes was talking to this guy who had been a regular at the bar. It was weird because we never really noticed him before. I guess it made sense because you know how crazy Mercedes and I could get when it's open mic night. So then, he was..."

"Kurt! Conclusion already please!"

"I set him up on a date with Rachel!"

"Excuse me?"

"You see, I told you. Finn, you got to let me finish my stories here. Otherwise you'd be lost in the details. Jacob Ben Israel is a journalist, and he has this thing for brunettes. He isn't too tall, but just about right for a tiny girl like Rachel. He's smarter than he looks too, so it fits her daft personality perfectly. What do you say? Think you could help set them up?"

"Why are you even doing this Kurt? You've only met her once. How are you so sure that he's perfect for her?"

"Because I'm gay, Finn. Our gut feelings are stronger than the weights you have in your room. Combined. So yes or no? Hurry up! While he's still here!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Yes! You're not going to regret this!"

_**When I hung up from his call, a wave of uncertainty hit me. Maybe I'm just protective of Rachel that way. We've talked about personal stuff like that before. And don't get me wrong; I want Rachel to be happy. She deserves to be for being so amazing in everything else. It's just that, how would I know that he's the right one for Rach? I swear if he dares hurt her in any way, he's going to get it for me. I guess, this would be for the best too. What took place today shouldn't come between us. Maybe a boyfriend for Rachel is just what we need to realize that things should go back to how it was. When we remained as friends.**_

* * *

><p>Two of my longest chapters at one shot! I have been cooped up at home all day, (because my social life can get pretty sad) and writing my ass off with these two! I really hope that all of you would love this! Been going back and forth, re-reading so many times because I hoped that it would be good enough for you! And of course, starting out this chapter of Finn's thoughts with reference to Glee S02E19! ENJOY! :)<p>

Bananappancakes, Finchel21 and AnnPatrick! Looks like you guys are ready for the jealous Finn! You'll see it more obviously at the next chapter, so keep reading with your lovely heart and I'll hope to provide you with interesting plots! Have a lovely day ahead :')

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, PerfectFinchel, noro, tazzie-mae, gleek30 and PaochiCute. Hello hello hello! Well, sweetheart, be ready for a Fuinn breakup then! Because it's not coming up in the next chapter but the following one instead! I've been bouncing between ideas about how to go about doing it, so be ready for a whole lot of drama :') And! I'm also so thankful that all of you aren't hating me for writing it off that they didn't kiss! For a moment, it got me worried if you wouldn't like it but you did, so YAY hugs for all of you! ^_^

Sammystump, hello love! :') How much more incredible could you get for commenting twice in a chapter. I LOVE YOU for that! Sadly though, I had the intention of writing in Jesse, but switching to Jacob at the last minute! Puck's going to be making an appearance in the next chapter, so that's why I couldn't write him in now. I'm sorry if I got you disappointed hon! Hope it doesn't make you want to bail on me!


	13. Ch 13 The Mistakes I Made

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't say that I wasn't mad when I heard what he said. But it was also the truth. Not that I was about to admit that Finn was right. Maybe my crush for him was just something that happened because I didn't really have the chance to meet any other nice guys around.<em>**

A knock sounded at her door and she heard a voice asking for her.

"Rachel?"

Her roommate popped her head in and Rachel offered a smile. Closing the door behind her, Quinn ran for the bed and jumped on the mattress.

"Fun night?"

"Oh Rach, it was absolutely wonderful. He took me to the place where we had our first date and it was amazing. We barely ate because we couldn't take our eyes off each other. It was just absolute love."

"Look at you, grinning away like some young girl."

"Because he made me feel like one again."

Rachel looked at her best friend and asked her seriously. "So what does it mean with Finn? Are you going to end it off with him?"

"Why are always mentioning him? Can't you see that Sam makes me happy?"

"Well, yeah. But so does Finn!"

"It's not the same Rach. You may know Finn, but that's because you don't know Sam like I do. He's different."

Another knock sounded through the door and Rachel sighed as she picked herself up to welcome the guest of the house.

"Hey Rach. Oh hey Q, didn't realize you were in here too."

"Finn, what do you want?" She asked wearily. She had a long day and couldn't understand why the couple had to bother her at this time in the night.

"I got something to ask you."

Quinn crossed her arms and stared at him while Rachel freaked out. Finn seemed serious so she attempted to send signals with her eyes, hoping that he would get the message. Whatever he was about to say, he had better think twice.

He dug his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and looked down on the floor. After taking a huge breath, he looked up at the two girls and said,

"But you know what, this can wait. Q, it's been a long night. Why don't we head to bed? Let's leave Rachel alone."

Quinn pondered for a moment and spoke up. She saw the look Rachel was giving her and knew that she had to clear her mind, even if it meant chasing him home in the middle of the night. Besides, there was no way she would be able to sleep with Sam on her mind, let alone entertain her current beau.

"Finn, I think you should go. I've got an early morning tomorrow. But I'll call you, alright?" She stood up and floated out of the room, delivering a peck on his cheek just before she exited.

He sighed when he heard that she wanted him gone. It wasn't the first time, but he hated having to listen to her all the time. They just settled another one of their endless squabbles, so he knew better than to protest. It always worked this way. Whenever they got through an argument, he would have to spend the next couple of days being extra careful of his words and actions. It also meant that he couldn't afford any chance of protest in case he might accidentally infuriate her. Rachel once told him that it was Quinn's way of testing his sincerity.

"I'll walk you to the door." Rachel added softly.

He looked at her and let out another sigh, this time with the intention of letting her know that he was getting sick of Quinn's overbearing attitude. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, holding unto his elbow as she said, "Hey, that's what you love about her, right?"

He nodded sadly and followed her down to the front door of their penthouse. Before he could let himself out, she asked him in a faint voice,

"Finn, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"Oh that. Right, uh, are you free tomorrow night Rach?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you free tomorrow? For dinner."

"Uh yeah, sure. I guess."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 then. And dress nice." He added with a small grin before walking away.

When she closed the door behind, she pranced up to her room, letting out a little squeal as she did until the final step of the stairway.

"Oof!"

* * *

><p>"So are you going out on another date again?" Rachel asked with bewilderment when she saw Quinn modeling a dress in her bedroom.<p>

"Don't think of it like that, it's just uhm, a business dinner."

"Yeah, I'm sure a business dinner consisted of a private room and ex lovers catching up. You better not be making out with him."

Quinn offered a sly grin, causing Rachel to playfully punch the actress in her arm. "Quinn! You told me nothing happened between you two!"

"Well, so it did alright. And oh my god, Rach, when his lips touched mine, I felt like I was floating on a cloud, you have no idea..."

"So that means you've made up your mind about how you should deal with Finn then?"

Quinn's shoulders dropped and she stared into the eyes of the brown haired girl. Then she interlocked her own fingers and brought them to her chest. Seeing this action, Rachel knew what was coming. So she fled for the door, only to have Quinn obstruct her way. Putting on her puppy dog eyes, she started begging her assistant.

"Rach... Come on. Please."

"No! Nu-uh! No friggin' way Q. Not in a million years. No way!"

"You don't understand Rachel. It's complicated. If I try to be nice to him, he wouldn't realize that something's up."

"And that's a bad thing because..."

"I can't even talk about it right now. It's so hard being the person that some people just can't get over."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the actress's obnoxious comment but chose to remain quiet.

"Tell him I need to think things over and I don't want to stay in this relationship if we're not even sure of our future."

"I'm not going to lie for you."

"You lie for me all the time!"

"But not to him! You know what, nothing's change. It's just like high school all over again. If you wanted to break up with your boyfriends in high school, did you do it? No, you made me do it."

"I did not."

"Oh please, let me refresh your memory. Remember Noah Puckerman? Does his name ring a bell?"

"Ugh."

"By the end of the year I was the most hated girl in school! The quote in the yearbook was, 'Hey, we have to talk.' I was despised!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Fine, I'll tell him then."

* * *

><p>When 6pm rolled by, Quinn was already out of the house. Apparently Sam decided to give her a little surprise before their actual dinner, picking her up an hour before. Much to Rachel's dismay, she lost in the debate with Quinn, now landing the responsibility of delivering the break up message for her. It wasn't the first time, so she was an old pro. But this was for Finn Hudson. How she would be able to handle his emotions after telling him the news was beyond her.<p>

The doorbell rung and when it opened before Finn's eyes, the woman in front of him took his breath away. But before he had the chance to say anything, she fell into his arms, unused to the height from the heels she borrowed from Quinn.

"Woah, Rachel. You cleaned up good."

"Thanks Finn." She replied shyly as she struggled to balance again.

"Here, take my hand." He offered his arm and she hooked hers around them, stabling herself as they made their way to the elevator.

On the way to the bar Kurt had picked out, there was a silence that surrounded them in the vehicle. Rachel, still distressed about how she would be able to deliver her task, and Finn, unsure of how to bring up the subject that she was set up for a blind date.

When he pulled up in the parking lot, he took a deep breath and said, "Rach, I've got something to tell you."

"Me too, but you go first."

"No, it's okay. You can go first."

"Finn, trust me. Whatever I'm about to tell you would probably be ten times worse. You can go first."

"Okay uh. I haven't been totally honest with you. I'm sorry if I led you on. But uh, tonight's not what it seemed to be."

"Excuse me?" Her voice rising.

"Kurt met this guy last night and he wanted you to meet him. I swear, I didn't want you to. But he insisted and then I thought it made sense because of what happened yesterday. I mean, you should be meeting..."

"I should be meeting who Finn?"

He anticipated this from her and scolded himself mentally for actually agreeing to his stepbrother's request. "Guys. Cause you know, you're always so busy all the time that you haven't got a social life. It'll be good if you..."

"Let me get this straight. You think I came on to you yesterday was because I desperately needed a man in my life that I would pounce on the first one that appeared in front of me?"

"No Rach, not like that."

"I think I heard enough. If that's who you think I was, then I'll prove you right!" She got out of the car and slammed his passenger door shut. Then, she stormed off into the bar, with Finn hurrying behind her.

When she let herself in, she spotted Kurt at the bar counter, collecting the drinks on a tray. She pushed her way past the crowd and got to the porcelain-faced man. Gulping down the tequila shots, she screamed at him.

"Kurt, where is this man that you've been talking about?"

"Oh hey, Rach. Where's Finn?"

"Probably somewhere at the entrance, with his lying face!"

"Hey Kurt." Finn's voice sounded breathlessly from the back of Rachel's head but she refused to turn around. Instead, she grabbed Kurt by his collar and demanded to know where her date was. Pointing towards the curly-haired man who had been sitting with Blaine, Kurt gulped in fear.

"Feisty." He commented as he called the bartender again.

Rachel marched towards the man, and Finn's face grew red with rage at the sight in front of him.

"You! You're supposed to be my date aren't you?"

Jacob looked at the brunette and smiled widely. Kurt promised that she was pretty, but he didn't mention that Rachel would be a goddess. He nodded nervously.

"Good!" She pushed herself up against his body and delivered the biggest smack he had ever received. His hands started to wrap her back, and for the next 3 minutes, their tongues were entangled in their mouths, making out in the middle of bar.

_**It might have been the tequila shots that gave me the courage. Believe me, if I was sober, I probably wouldn't have had the strength to do this. Then again, it could also have been the bottled up fury inside of me, bursting for freedom. It wasn't wrong of Finn though. In fact, I guess it was me who had thought too much. Just that, I've been really tired recently; I deserve to do something wild. I just wished that I could be making out with Finn instead. Even if it was done out of anger. Technically, he was a single man now, so that would be okay, right?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13! And a sneak of a jealous Finn! I hope you guys would enjoy this! This is dedicated to all my silent readers! Thank you thank you thank you and a million times more for being so supportive of me! It just warms my heart that you're reading this, so for that, I give you a BIG BEAR HUG! The love has been received, so I'm just giving you a shoutout because all of you have been so amazingly awesome so far :') Also, a little reference again to "America's Sweethearts"!<p> 


	14. Ch 14 It All Happened Out Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know its wrong for me to butt into other people's business. But I don't know. I just had this weird connection with Rachel you know. I knew about her before we met, so when Finn introduced us, it was a revelation. She was the Elphaba to my Glinda and I adored her even more. I had to set her up. I just had to. I'll let you in on something; it wasn't just because I thought she needed a man in her life. Oh, trust me, she does. Especially if that was the way she looked all the time, God help us all. But the man whom she was destined to be with was as dumb as she was, if not worse. And I would know because I have been living with him almost half my life now. Driving my brother over the edge would only get him to see that he was suppose to be with her, which was why I picked the worst guy possible. But it turns out; Rachel could handle it just fine. Talk about drama, Rachel was WILD. Who knew the girl had it in her?<strong>_

When the odd pair parted, Blaine froze in his seat. He was lost for words at her sudden presence, let alone her actions that followed thereafter. He tapped on her shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Hi, uh, Rachel? I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Hello Blaine!" She shouted at a decibel higher than what was considered to be normal. As she started to reach to him for a hug, she lost her balance and fell into his arms. Kurt took his cue and rushed to his partner's aid with Finn hot on his heels.

The giant man intersected between the Jewish girl and her date. He held unto her as she sunk into him while Kurt checked to see if Blaine was hurt in any way. Deciding that their table was getting a little too crowded, the group moved to a couch nearby. Finn made sure that he was positioned beside Rachel, seeing that she was slowly letting the alcohol intoxicate her body. Jacob who had settled on the other side of the brunette, stretched out his hand, introducing himself to the tall man.

Finn raised his eyebrows at the gesture but shook it graciously. Then, he looked at Kurt who was on the paralleled seat of him, and mouthed the words, "Are you kidding me?" The man had skin; so pale it made him look like he was weak from hunger. He had a pair of glasses that rested on his nose, which seemed oversized for his face especially whenever he wrinkled his nose. And what was up with the cloud on his head?

Kurt chose to ignore the looks his brother was giving him. Instead, he clapped his hands together and announced, "Jacob, Rachel's quite the singer you know. Would you like to see her perform?"

"Rachel's drunk Kurt, I think she should sit this one out." Finn argued.

"No! You're drunk!" The girl protested. Then she whined about the pain from the heels and took them off. She stood up from her seat and stumbled her way to the stage.

"HELLO BROOKLYN!" She yelled into the microphone. The spotlight shone on her and she squinted her eyes from the sudden brightness. The heat was getting to her, leading her next action to have everyone's eyes widened; especially from the two straight guys at her table. She stripped off her coat, revealing to the audience the top she had on with a plunging neckline. Jacob's eyes widened as a smile of anticipation and excitement spread across his face. When the music of the Britney song blasted through the speakers, Finn sighed and covered his face with his palm. He knew how 'drunk Rachel' was. It wasn't the first time he had seen her like this. He had to prepare himself for the long night to come.

_Oh baby, baby_  
><em>Oh baby, baby<em>  
><em>Oh baby, baby<em>  
><em>How was I suppose to know<em>  
><em>That something wasn't right here<em>  
><em>Oh baby, baby<em>  
><em>I shouldn't have let you go<em>  
><em>And now you're out of my sight<em>  
><em>Show me, how you want it to be<em>  
><em>Tell me baby<em>  
><em>Cause I need to know now what we've got<em>

_My loneliness is killing me and I_  
><em>I must confess, I still believe, still believe<em>  
><em>When I'm not with you, I lose my mind<em>  
><em>Give me a sign<em>  
><em>Hit me baby one more time<em>

_Oh baby, baby_  
><em>How was I suppose to know<em>  
><em>Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go<em>

_I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now_  
><em>Don't you know I still believe<em>  
><em>That you will be here and give a sign<em>  
><em>Hit me baby one more time<em>

The big finale for Rachel's drunken number led her crawling provocatively towards the audience. She stopped in front of her table and looked at Finn before moving towards Jacob. Just as she pushed her face towards him, Finn was sure that they were about to start on another make out session especially after Jacob shouted, "wanky wanky." So he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the tiny girl, pulling her away from the jewfro in the process.

"Hey Rach, take my jacket. You look cold."

"I'm fine!" She whined before giving him a little pout. Then, as she dropped the microphone in his hands, the person in charge walked over and collected his equipment before entertaining the rest of his customers.

"Rachel!" Finn hissed sternly. "Don't you think it's a bit much? I think that guy just broke up with his girlfriend over there just so that he can stare at you."

"You mean you don't like my new look? Besides, I don't see the big deal. This is just my regular look with the volume turned up."

A stranger walked past and whistled at the tiny girl's body. "Ooh, baby you can hit me as many times as you want as long as you got that thing on."

"You see what they're talking about? They're personifying you!" Finn argued with annoyance that she was getting all the unwanted attention.

"Objectifying." She corrected him.

"Whatever! Just tell me why you had to throw yourself out there in the audience when you're obviously not that kind of girl."

She looked at him and whispered, ignoring the three pairs of eyes who had been staring at them since she got back to her seat. "Look, Finn. I get your point. In order to forget about that thing that happened between us last night, I have to put myself out there. So if this is what you want me to do to get past that, then I'm just doing what you told me to."

Before he could retaliate her argument, Jacob cut in and offered her a glass, "Rachel, you're really hot."

She smiled sweetly and took the drink from his hands. After gulping down her beverage, she stood up raised her glass, screaming, "It tastes like pink! It tastes like pink! PINKKK!"

Blaine, amused by her energy stood up and clinked his glass with hers. When a new song boomed through the bar, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the stage.

_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_  
><em>When I met you<em>  
><em>I picked you out; I shook you up and turned you around<em>  
><em>Turned you into someone new<em>

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_  
><em>Success has been so easy for you<em>  
><em>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now<em>  
><em>And I can put you back down too<em>

_Don't, don't you want me_  
><em>You know I can't believe it<em>  
><em>When I hear that you won't see me<em>  
><em>Don't, don't you want me<em>  
><em>You know I don't believe it<em>  
><em>When you say that you don't need me<em>

_It's much too late to find_  
><em>You think you've changed your mind<em>  
><em>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry<em>

_Don't you want me baby_  
><em>Don't you want me oh<em>  
><em>Don't you want me baby<em>  
><em>Don't you want me oh<em>

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_  
><em>That much is true<em>  
><em>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<em>  
><em>Either with or without you<em>

_The five years we have had have been such good times_  
><em>I still love you<em>  
><em>But now I think it's time I live my life on my ow<em>  
><em>I guess it's just what I must do<em>

_Don't, don't you want me_  
><em>You know I can't believe it<em>  
><em>When I hear that you won't see me<em>  
><em>Don't, don't you want me<em>  
><em>You know I don't believe it<em>  
><em>When you say that you don't need me<em>

_It's much too late to find_  
><em>You think you've changed your mind<em>  
><em>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry<em>

_Don't you want me baby_  
><em>Don't you want me ooh<em>  
><em>Don't you want me baby<em>  
><em>Don't you want me ooh<em>

"You just had to bring us to a bar huh? Not some regular restaurant where we could have a nice dinner or something. But a freakin' bar where she could get drunk the first second she walks in." Finn snapped at his brother when he watched the pair twirl around on stage.

"Hey, if you knew drunk Rachel so well, you could have said no."

Finn found himself lost for words. Yes, why exactly did he bring her here tonight then?

_**You see. It's getting more and more obvious by the minute. Finn was clearly into her. Not that he'd ever noticed it. Even Dad knew he was, and that was a big deal. He never talked much about Quinn because he had always been pretty quiet about his relationship with her. But every so often when he did mention her name, he doesn't light up like how he does when he talks about Rachel. I know what's best for him. He can be a jerk sometimes, but I love him. His mum and him have made Dad so much happier since Mom died and it was good. I was pulling off this meddlesome agenda for his sake. And Rachel's.**_

* * *

><p>Wrote this out early in the morning! In the events of the Mash Off episode we're going to get in less than 24 hours time, I sort of did this chapter as a mash up of Glee's S02E02 and S02E14! A mix of some jealous Finn and a very drunk Rachel! I hope you guys would love it!<p>

Sammystump, PerfectFinchel, gleek30, AnnPatrick and Readuntilyoudie, hello sweetheart! I hope that through Kurt's narration, you'd understand why I picked Jacob when we did have many other options for Rachel's date! I also hope that you guys would see that Jacob is nothing towards Rachel, purely as an element to stir up a jealous Finn! Thank you so much for commenting though! You guys are amazing! :') Have a lovely day!

Bananappancakes, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, and noro! HEY HEY HEY! So glad to see that all of you are enjoying this! The next chapter's going to be a lot more entertaining than this one, I promise you! So here's hoping that you'll enjoy this chapter and the next with your awesome, beautiful heart! BIG WARM HUGS!

Finchel21, aw honey! You made my day! If you enjoyed the tinge of jealous Finn from the previous chapter, I sure do hope that you'll like this one even more! The next chapter's going to consist a little more of jealousy too! So stay tune love! :')

PaochiCute, hello darling! Seriously, I adore, just simply adore your long reviews! I love reading them so much, it just lights me up every time I see your comment coming in! Thank you honey, for not hating me. You're playing biasness babe, but that's what I love about you ;) Enjoy this chapter and the next; you're in for a ride! Love you baby, wishing that I could send a flying kiss your way :)

And of course, last but not least, WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME to NY's Sweethearts, 1234 and FinchelFan728! You guys are so much love already! I'm super glad to have people like you commenting on the story I've written, and to have you loving in? It might just be too much for me to handle! You guys are amazing, so here's hoping that you'll love what I've done with this one! Stay Beautiful! :')


	15. Ch 15 Through The Heartbreaks,

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My head was throbbing by the time Blaine and I ended the song. The heat from the spotlights, the brightness from the luminous beams, not to mention the amount of alcohol I had downed. I should have known better that to gulp down that last drink Jacob offered to me. I was just too pissed off at Finn, for treating me as though I was one of those needy girls. But now that my anger was starting to subside, it was just replaced by a whole lot of pain. I lost my foot and tripped, only to have Jacob and Finn rush to my rescue. But by then, I was so lost in my drunkenness that I hardly noticed who was the one who pulled me up.<em>**

"Here Rachel, take my hand." Jacob bent down as he offered his arm. She looked up at him and gave a dazed smile. Just as her fingers came into contact with his wrist, Finn scooped the brunette up by her waist and carried her to their table. When he settled her down in her seat, he grabbed his bottled water and placed a straw inside to make things easier for her.

"Rach," He started gently. "Drink this."

He placed his hand on her back, rubbing it gently as he watched the girl consume his drink from his other free hand through the little plastic tube.

"I think that's enough singing for the night." He continued softly.

Kurt watched the pair's interactions and found Finn amusing. He had never heard his stepbrother spoke in a tone with such concern. He hid his devilish grin when Blaine and Jacob returned, knowing that his plan was working out faster than he had expected it to be.

"Finny…" She looked up at him and he settled the bottle down. His left hand that had been on her back circled around her waist and he drew her closer to his chest. She sunk into his arms as he held unto her.

"Yes Rach?" His brows frowned with uneasiness as he attempted to check for any signs of passing out. He still remembered the last time when they had a cast party in her home. It was to mark the end of his first movie with Quinn and everyone was pretty much wasted by 2am in the morning. Rachel, who had too much to drink, blacked out in the middle of their living room, and he took the responsibility of carrying her up to the room.

When this was caught by Kurt's watchful eye, he confirmed his suspicions that Finn was indeed in love with her. He had heard from somewhere that to detect any signs of emotions from a guy was through his eyes. As a friend, his pupils would reflect compassion. But if he treated you as someone more than that, it would be filled with anxiety.

"Can you take me home now?" She asked quietly against the shirt he had. His hand stroked her hair and looked at the three guys in front of him. Kurt nodded in agreement. Then, Jacob fought to take Rachel off the giant's hands.

"I should send her home."

Finn stood up and stared him down. "Hey! I'm responsible for Rachel here, not you. So back off will you dude?" Then he saw her lift her hands up, hinting that she wanted to be carried back to the vehicle. He gave her a small smile and picked her up, sweeping the girl away from the crowd.

Finn realized that he hadn't had any access to her home. Quinn had informed him she would be home late and there was no way he would dig into Rachel's pockets for her keys. So he made the decision to drive her to his place. He lived alone, so his home wasn't as big as compared to the Faberry household. As glamorous as his job seemed to be, Finn didn't want to go through the expense of living in a posh apartment, much to Kurt's disapproval. Still, he had a guest room and ample space if she wanted to spend the night.

* * *

><p>Finn brought her into his room, gently laying her down on the bed. She deserved the master room for having such a horrible night. He walked into his adjoining bathroom and pulled a towel. Soaking it under the cold running water, he turned around to check on her. When she started tugging on her jeans, he panicked that she might soon expose herself. He rushed to her side, dabbing her forehead as he attempted to control her tiny fingers from getting out of hand. After a few minutes, she stopped struggling and he heaved a sigh of relief. His arm went around, forming an umbrella shaped line over her head. As he flipped the towel, he stared at the sleepy eyed girl and smiled.<p>

She started coughing slightly, and when Rachel's vision became clearer after blinking a couple of times, she saw Finn's face looking down at her. And for that moment, she wished that time could come to a standstill.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He questioned her softly as he pushed the strands of hair away from her face. Then he continued dabbing her cheeks with the moist towel.

"My head hurts."

"Go to sleep then."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she whispered before falling into a trance. "Okay Finny."

He beamed at her affectionate nickname for him. Quinn never had any for him, stating that nicknames were meant for lovesick couples. It made him question the depth of their relationship time and time again. What was wrong with nicknames? It just meant that the couple was comfortable around each other, having inside jokes and secrets with the idea that they were in their own little bubble.

His phone rang, startling him from the peaceful silence that surrounded the room. So he excused himself quietly into the bathroom, shutting the door that separated him from the brunette.

"Hello?"

"Finn! Do you have any idea where Rachel is?"

"Oh hey, Q. She's at my place."

"Oh, cool. Take care of her alright? Good night then."

"Wait, Q. Don't you want to talk?"

"About?"

"I don't know. Work? What you ate today? Anything I guess. We never really had a topic for discussion during our late night phone calls. I haven't seen you all day and I missed you."

"Oh damn, I guess Rachel hasn't told you yet huh?"

"No…" He started cautiously. "Was she supposed to tell me something?"

Quinn sighed. It looks like she had to handle this on her own then. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Rachel tossed in the bed. And when she turned away from the window, the bathroom light made her came around. She shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness and sat up with her knees coming up to her chest. Resting her elbows on them, she rubbed the temples of her forehead and sighed. Her migraine had died down, but it didn't mean it was completely gone.<p>

She looked around the room, trying to absorb the things surrounding her. It was in the wee hours of the morning and her wild night was a blur in her memory. Then, she saw Finn sitting in the armchair. In his left hand, it held unto the towel she had vaguely remembered him using and the right palm hovering his forehead as he crouched forward. Assuming that he had fallen into a deep slumber, she crept towards the bathroom with intentions of washing herself up.

Just as she stepped down from his mattress, the bed creaked and she winced in fear that it make wake him up. Seeing that the sound had no effect on him, she tiptoed towards the door. And just as she made the first contact with the icy cold bathroom tile, his voice made her jump.

"Quinn was looking for you."

A jolt of electricity shot through her head as she recalled the mission she had.

"Oh, she knows that I'm with you right?" She asked mindlessly.

"Yeah. She told me to bring you home once you were awake." He hadn't budged from his position and she feared that the worst might have happened. She knelt in front of him and wrapped her fingers around his knee.

"Finn, there's something I have to tell you."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"If there's one thing I've learned, is that just because there's something that needs to be told, it doesn't always mean that it has to be heard. And certainly not twice."

Her heart broke when he raised his head, revealing to her the blood shot eyes from the aftermath of their breakup.

"She told you already?"

He nodded his head slightly, burying his face into his hands.

Rachel stroked his leg and whispered, "I'm sorry Finn. I'm a horrible person for not telling you earlier. I shouldn't have waited until the last minute."

"We've all dome something bad, it doesn't make us bad people. It's not your fault Rach."

"Are you okay Finn?" She took his hands away from his face and cupped his chin so that she could take a good look at him.

"Would you be?"

_**My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw the look he had on his face. I should have been delirious that Quinn finally took her own relationship problems in her own hands. Or even the fact that he was single now. But I wasn't. How was I supposed to when he looked the least bit of happy? Nobody deserved this hurt. **_

* * *

><p>This is probably one of the most difficult chapters I ever had to write. Between Best Fake and Stay Beautiful, I haven't really explored the idea of a heart broken FinnCory. Or at least, not to this extent. (I guess, I was inspired by Cory Monteith's acting in S03E05. Just such a good actor in the last scene!) I've also added a little small scene in reference to the most recent HIMYM episode between Robin and Kevin. That scene was so heart wrenching, and I just had to add it in here! Also, the thing that Kurt gathered, about how you're able to read a guy, was through little thing I've heard from a TW drama. I hope everyone's still holding on to my story though! I promise that it'll get better so I'm crossing my fingers that nobody would hate what I've done in this one! Stay awesome lovely reader you :)

This one's dedicated to my two lovely lovely reviewers, bananappancakes and Finchel21! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Like, I'm pretty sure you have no idea, but you guys are just so awesome! I hope you'd still be around to read this after commenting on Chapter 14! Both of your excitement and energy just leaps off your reviews, so I'm hoping that you would love this too! :)


	16. Ch 16 The Obstacles

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn took quite a while to calm himself down. And that was not inclusive of when he first received the news to the time that I noted his presence. I had no idea what to say to make him better due to the lack of experience on my part. So all I did was to stroke his leg, arms and back. Most of the time he just sat there, either burying his face in his palms or staring at the wall. Occasionally he would look at me, but even for that couple of seconds, it was enough to transcend the heartache he was going through. I was mad at Quinn. But I was also mad at myself. I should have fought alongside her when she screamed at Sue for being unreasonable in casting Sam opposite her. I shouldn't have allowed her to leave the house. She should have stayed at home. Then maybe it wouldn't have happened. But it did. And I blame myself entirely. I was so caught up in my feelings for him that I failed to see it was Quinn who could make him smile. Because no matter how much I loved him, the number one thing I wanted, was for him to be happy. And I was the cause for otherwise.<strong>_

"Finn." Rachel called for the umpteenth time that early morning. "Say something, anything."

He looked at her and he took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He whispered.

"No, you're not." She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and held unto them with as much strength as she could muster and pulled them apart, revealing his forlorn face. He gave in to the power of her tiny hands and allowed her to control everything. She cupped his face and brought it close to hers.

"Talk to me, Finn. I want to know what's going on in your head right now."

He looked into her eyes, and it scared her. Not because there was pain, but because it seemed as though his energy had disappeared. The soulless dark circles made everything seem ten times worse than before. Then, he spoke up with a tinge of determination. "I think I need to get out of here."

"It's 4 in the morning."

"Which is why I have to do this." Then he got up and started towards the door.

Rachel pondered for a moment before pulling him back.

"Not until you wash yourself up. Then I'll go with you."

"Rach, you don't have to this. I bet you're still a little hung over from all that alcohol. I'll be fine on my own."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him. Why was Finn still worried about her when he was clearly the one in a much worse state? "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. Now march into that bathroom of yours or I'm not letting you leave!" She ordered.

When he obediently did everything he was told, she let out a huge sigh of relief. Finn was always a strong man. She knew that he would get through this ordeal. Perhaps the following week or even the following month. But for now, for today, she would be by his side. If he needed a walk to ease himself from the pain, then she would sacrifice her rest. If he needed a friend, then she would be the first in line for that position.

* * *

><p>He rubbed his hands from the mid November chills. They had been walking around aimlessly through the streets for the past two hours and the weather mirrored his heart. The morning sun was just about to break into the skyline of Manhattan and the couple came to a stop at the Brooklyn Bridge. As they stared into the horizon, Rachel chose to distance herself from him, contrary to how close she had been during their long walk. Finn always appreciated a little privacy when he had to think through stuff, and this was no exception. As she observed his face during the sunrise, he had this tiny spark of fire that slowly emitted from his eyes.<p>

Finn looked at her and a grin appeared. She gave him a small smile and walked towards him. "Feeling better?"

He nodded his head. Then he leaned on the railings and marveled the beauty of the landscape. "I've never really noticed how much difference the sun can make. I usually assume that the morning will be all bright and warm because that's how it is. But I've never really noticed the importance of it, until now."

She looked in the same direction that he was.

"Everyone takes the sun for granted, including me. They don't see that by lighting up our world, it represents a new day of life, of hope and of dreams. And this morning, the sun also stands for a second chance."

"A second chance?" She turned to him with a puzzled look.

"I'm going to get her back Rachel. If it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

><p>Rachel dropped herself on the couch the minute she let herself in. She recalled her conversation with Finn as they made their way back to his apartment.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

_"It was two years Rachel, how is it possible that she stopped having feelings for me after two years? It doesn't make any sense. She must have had other reasons. Maybe she was afraid. If she is, then I'm going to prove to her that there isn't a need to be."_

_"Finn..."_

_"No Rachel, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I know she's your best friend and all, but what we shared was something wonderful and she knows it too. You don't know her like I do."_

_No, you don't know her like I do,_ Rachel thought to herself. She threw her hands up in frustration. She knew he could be pretty stubborn in his ways, but boy, did she underestimate the depth of it. Finn wasn't going to give her up. Not even when Quinn was probably in love with another man during their relationship. Nobody ever came close to making the actress smile, not even Finn. Of course there was no way Quinn would return to Finn, especially not when Sam was ready to take her back again.

She had to get to the bottom of things. She had to know what Quinn said to the man. How lousy of an excuse did she have to make up for him to believe that this wasn't over? Calling out for her roommate, Rachel stormed up the stairs, demanding a full report on her phone call with the giant. However, before she could pound on the door of the blonde's, her eyes caught sight of a note stuck on her door.

"SAM CALLED FOR BREAKFAST, SO I LEFT A LITTLE EARLIER THAN USUAL. I'LL SEE IN THE AFTERNOON? I LEFT A BOTTLE OF TYLENOL ON YOUR DRESSER. HOPE IT HELPS WITH YOUR HANGOVER! P.S IF YOU'RE STILL UNWELL BY 11, TAKE THE DAY OFF. I'LL DEAL WITH SUE. -Q."

_**Quinn was my best friend since Pre School and she still is. Finn and her have been very dear to me. For any crap that I've received from the past couple of years, they've always been the first ones to hold me. Now that things were no longer the same, I didn't know what to do. Being the middleman sucks. Should I take a stand? If I do, which side should I take? I know the saying, bros before hos, and I should be applying the same theory too; in the female context of course. But Finn was so determined to get her back while Quinn was just going back to her daily routine like it never happened. Not that she should be labeled the bad guy here. I mean, you can never really love someone else if you haven't gotten over a previous one before. Quinn was just rekindling her long lost romance with Sam. To this day, I never really understood why she got together with Finn. Then again, would you give up the chance if he asked you to be his? Hell yeah would I take his hand and scream YES.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16! I'm super sorry that this took such a long time! After catching up on the most recent ep of Glee, (How awesome was Mash Off btw! I think the drama between Santana and Finn's my favorite one yet!) I stayed out for pretty much the entire day! But here's a new one for you! I hope that you'll enjoy this and keep reading along! You guys are so much love for the endless support! Loving each and every one of you for this :') PS, just a small note to add. I have never been to New York before, so the way I've written out this chapter is based solely on what I've seen from tv shows. I certainly dream about visiting NY one day to watch the sunrise from the Brooklyn Bridge.<p>

Bananappancakes, PerfectFinchel, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, Readuntilyoudie and Finchel728, all of you are just going poor Finn! And I was too! Like the guy doesn't deserve this heartache! I guess every relationship winds up with at least one of the party getting hurt, and in this case, it was Finn. Don't worry though, cause through this chapter, while he attempts to get Quinn back, there are going to be so many Finchel moments involved! So I hope you wouldn't hate me for writing him as a determined man right now! :')

Honoursarah and Noro, thank you lovely ones! I hope that you'll enjoy this one just as much as well! :)

Tazzie-Mae and AnnPatrick, Yay to a free Finn! But this chapter is also opening you up to whatever that may happen in the later parts to come! There will be a continuation of a jealous Finn, so I certainly hope that you're ready for more to come! Thank you for being so wonderful in your reviews! :')

PaochiCute, Hello love! You are just so incredible with every comment you leave behind! I mean, how are you so flawless really? Thank you for saying that the two chapters have been my best! I certainly felt good about them after writing it out, but to have you reassure me that I did a good job? You are too perfect for words! Sending you lots of love! :')

GeekyGleek, hello darling! You're back! So good to see you here, and welcome! :') Well, in ch. 13, it was mentioned that Rachel downed the tequila shots Kurt was collecting before she asked him where Jacob was. In the later chapters, it has been pretty obvious that 'drunk Rachel' can be WILD, so she certainly wouldn't be one who can handle her drink. How this clears up the confusion! :)

And of course, finally, a BIG welcome to JulGleek! Hello beautiful! I hope that you'll enjoy my story as much as my other reviewers Thank you so much for saying that NY's Sweethearts is one of your favorites right now! That's a strong word, addicting. It makes me feel so honored that you love what I'm doing. I don't deserve so much praise from you! But since you do enjoy it, I love you for reading and commenting :')


	17. Ch 17 It Made Everything Clearer To Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How do I even begin to describe Sam? He is extraordinary. He is amazing. I should have known that he was the only one for me. Finn was a rebound who lasted 2 years. I was confused, and I guess I might have given in to the way he looked. He's handsome and all, but let's face it, he's no Sam. Still, like I've said, my relationship with Finn lasted two years. In acting years, it comes and goes in a blink of an eye. But in boyfriendgirlfriend world, it's pretty long. I was sad of course, that it ended. He was a special person, just not as perfect as Sam was. After the phone call, I shed a tear, took a long bath, put on some Adele and moved on. That was it. I didn't see a point in making a big deal out of this. He should be thankful that I've set him free. Because I know, that he deserves better anyway. I'm not good enough for Finn, or should I say that he's too good for me. That man has a heart of gold! I don't need someone incredible, I just need Sam. Which explains why he is perfect for me, if I'm making sense. He hadn't mention anything about getting back together yet. But I know he wants to, I can just feel it.**_

"So how'd you sleep last night? Good?" Sam asked with a beam as Quinn buckled her seat belt. She thought about her night, the series of events that happened after her break up with Finn.

"Like a baby." She lied. Then she sunk back into her seat and stared out of the window.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"We need to talk."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"This is not working out for me anymore."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Us, as a couple. It's not working out for me anymore."_

_"I don't get what you're saying Quinn."_

_"What's so difficult to comprehend? It's not working out anymore. We're done Finn. Finished. End. No more."_

_"So you want a break up?"_

_"Yes. __I'm just not feeling it anymore."_

_"That's it? Not feeling it anymore? We've been dating for two years Quinn."_

_"Yeah, I know. And it was fun while it lasted, but I need to focus on my acting career right now. Sue has got this movie coming up for me, and we'd be spending at least 3-4 months at the Hamptons shooting it. The distance isn't going to work for us Finn."_

_"It's only at the other end of the city Q, not like you're traveling to another part of the world."_

_"You don't get it do you? It's not as simple as it is. It's not just about the distance. It's about the fact that I don't love you anymore."_

_Finn paused for a while, pushing Quinn to question him further. "Finn? Did you hear me? I said I don't love..."_

_"I heard what you said."_

_"So we cool then?"_

_"Have you ever loved me before Q?" His voice, softening at the question._

_"Of course I have."_

_"Just not enough for you to want to make this work."_

_"We're just no good for each other Finn, everybody knows that."_

_"I may not be good enough for you but nobody has the right to say who's good for me."_

_"Finn, please. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is. We could still be friends."_

_"Quinn..."_

"Quinn!" Sam's voice jerked her out of her thoughts and pulled her back to reality.

"Are you alright Q? You don't look good."

"I just need coffee."

"Well, if that's the case, one green tea latte coming right up!" He replied cheerfully.

Quinn smiled as his enthusiasm. She didn't have time to regret about how much she hurt Finn. Sam was in front of her, and that was all that matters. They were about to embark on a journey together through their new collaboration. If they were meant to be, then she would be grateful for the breakup.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the office, Rachel was already in the meeting room with Sue. As Quinn and Sam let themselves in, she could feel the brunette's eyes burning into her. So when Sue excused herself, Quinn politely asked Sam to exit the room so that the two girls could have a good talk.<p>

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Rachel asked, frowning at the blonde as she crossed her arms. Quinn sat up from her seat and leaned forward.

"I..."

"QUINN! HOW COULD YOU?"

"What's wrong with you Rach? First you said that I should set things right, and now that I have, why are you yelling at me?"

"You should have let him down easy!"

"I tried! But it's a breakup Rach, there's no easy way to do this."

"What did you say to him?" Her voice lowering, now that her initial anger was declining.

"I didn't love him anymore."

"Have you ever loved him?"

"Of course I have."

"Just not enough for you to want to make this work."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. Rachel was asking and saying the exact same things as Finn. Not to mention the tone of their voices were on par.

"Rachel, when it comes to loving someone else, would you want to work yourself to love him or would you just want to love?"

* * *

><p>"So we'd be setting out in a week. Rachel, make sure that the living arrangements have been settled by tomorrow. Everything should be in place, but it'll be good to call and confirm." Sue instructed and the assistant made a note in her planner. When she dismissed everyone, Rachel left shortly, having to make a couple of work calls.<p>

Quinn sunk back in her seat and sighed. Sam looked at the actress and rested his am on the back of her seat. He leaned in to question, "Q, you alright? You seem pretty out of sorts during the briefing."

She looked at him and offered a small smile, "How could you tell?"

"You're Quinn Fabray, how could I not tell?"

"You know about Finn Hudson?"

"He's the one you've been dating for the past two years isn't he? Hold on, did he do something to you Q?" He started to worry if she might have been hurt.

"No it's nothing like that. After our dinner two nights ago, that kiss we had..."

"I'm sorry about that Quinn, I shouldn't have..."

"It's not your fault Sam, I wanted it as much as you did. Which is why I broke up with him last night."

He didn't know what to say, so he held her. He didn't know what she was thinking, but no matter who and what, when someone has to go through a break up, it'll never be easy. He smoothed her back when he felt her fingers wrap tightly around his waist.

"That's okay baby. Sammy's here for you."

_**Hearing his pet name for me tore me apart. I missed Sam so much. I never liked it when Finn called me baby, sweetheart, honey, dear or any of the other usual terms a couple uses on another. I never really gave him much of a nickname as well. I just couldn't, so I lied that I wasn't into any of those things. Any of those names were reserved for Sam's trouty mouth, and only his. I only wanted to be called his baby, his girl. Which was why I was out of sorts during the meeting. I screwed Finn's, and myself up wasting the last two years of our lives. I hope that he's okay, I wouldn't want him to waste any other second to see that we weren't meant for each other.**_

* * *

><p>All of you are just so damn amazing! I've only been in the midst of the story and yet the comments have surpassed the 100th mark! I am filled with so much gratitude that you are adoring NY's Sweethearts! It just makes me so happy that I seem to be doing something right. So here's Chapter 17! The flashback on how the Fuinn breakup happened! I hope that this does justice to what I've been writing so far, and here's hoping that you'd enjoy this! A little reference from Funny Girl too! Currently working on Chapter 18 now, so crossing my fingers that I can submit another chapter by tonight! And as I'm typing this, clock on my computer just switched to 11:11am, so for my 11:11 wish, I wish for everyone to have a wonderful and lovely daynight wherever you may be :')

MudbloodGleek, noro, PerfectFinchel, bananappancakes, honoursarah, FinchelFan728, hello! Hai hai hai hai hai! Thank you so much, I know you guys are probably going to grow bored from the number of times I've thanked you, but all of you are just so wonderful that I'd never get tired from saying THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU!

Sammystump and Readuntilyoudie, You guys aren't liking the Quinn, but please don't! She's not exactly the nicest character in my story right now, but I do have the intentions of making her a much better person towards the end! So I'm really hoping that you wouldn't hate this chapter! Stay with me and I'll promise to deliver more chapters as well I can :') Have a lovely day!

Sliguu, hello love! You are BACK! YAY! And, lucky duckling you, your review was the 100th one of my story, so here's another dedication to you sweetheart! Saw the new story appearing on your list, so I would be getting to it soon! (Just after I complete another chapter of NY's Sweethearts! Ps, moving sucks BIG TIME! Crossing my fingers for you that you'd be able to pack everything in time!

PaochiCute, sweetheart, if we ever met, the theme song for our first meeting would be "Hey Soul Sister" by Train. I have no idea why, or if it even makes any sense! Hahaha, but the coincidence is just too much for me to handle! You are so dear to me you have no idea. And already figuring out what's Rachel's next move? You are my genius! I hope you'll enjoy this one too love! :')


	18. Ch 18 Rachel Berry

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A stroke of genius hit me. The best way to get Quinn back. After watching Blaine's performance, it only made sense why they were so in love. Like I've said, they were never afraid to express themselves. So that's what I'm going to do. I'll admit, being a guy and all, I've been pretty reserved about myself. Confessing to Quinn was pretty much the most out-of-this-world thing I ever did. After we got together, it never really occurred to me that I had to do anything else. I mean, I've got the girl haven't I? Wasn't that enough? But now that it was over for us, it made me realize that maybe I never made the effort to make things work. Just because she was with me, it doesn't mean that I should stop showering her with love. People often forget about love, and it was my responsibility to remind her that I still do, every single day. I don't sing much now, but Quinn did mention that I had a good voice. She would be thrilled if I serenaded to her. And I got the perfect song.<strong>_

"Rach, come on. Just help me out here won't you?"

"Finn, we're leaving in two days time. I'm really busy right now. Why can't you call her yourself?" She replied exasperatedly.

"Cause it needs to be a surprise. If I give her a call, she's going to freak and wouldn't even listen to me."

"Finn, I'm really busy right now. Can this wait?"

"Rach...Come on. For me? Please? Pwetty pwetty pwease?"

She smiled at the tone he was speaking in. Finn certainly was willing to do anything to get his way. And he knew that Rachel was a sucker for his puppy dog eyes and baby voice. It was a good thing they've been having this conversation over the phone, or else God knows the big guns he was going to pull out to convince her. "Finn, stop that."

"Rach..."

She sighed. "Where and when? I'm not guaranteeing you anything, it's just that you're getting on my nerves and I desperately need to get back to work."

"3pm tomorrow at that cafe next to the studio. You remember that small place?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean that you'll do it then?"

"I don't know Finn, she's been pretty busy."

"That's okay, because I know you'll make it work for me. You always do. Thanks Rach, I owe you one!"

Finn hung up quickly. He had plans to head over to his stepbrother's place for a rehearsal with Blaine, and he needed all the help he could get.

* * *

><p>"So care to fill me in?" Kurt asked as he laid a glass of juice in front of the giant guest in the room.<p>

"What else do you want to know? We broke up. That's it."

"Wow Finn, thanks for the update. Now I have a much clearer understanding as to how it happened and why you're doing this." Kurt remarked sarcastically.

Finn rolled his eyes. Kurt always had a smart mouth and sometimes it bugged him.

"She said she stopped loving me already okay."

"Then why are you still doing this? I mean, I know it takes a while to get over someone. But..."

"I still love her Kurt."

Kurt looked at his stepbrother and sighed. "Then what about Rachel then?"

"Rachel? What has it got to do with her?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows at the question.

"She's her best friend, but she's also your best friend. Doesn't that make her sitting on the fence or something like that?"

"She said she'd help me with this."

"So she agrees in helping you out? To get back Quinn?"

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that? I mean, you would want to see Quinn and I get back together too don't you?"

"Of course." He replied absentmindedly. He couldn't really fix the puzzles together. Wouldn't Rachel jump for joy now that Finn was single?

Just then, Blaine returned home, interrupting the conversation between the two men.

* * *

><p>He rubbed his hands nervously and looked towards the entrance of the door. It was a quarter before 3 and he was scheduled to be up on stage in 15 minutes time. Much to his annoyance, Lauren hadn't left his side, so he had been making frequent escapes to the bathroom. Within seconds after exiting his hideout for the fifth time, Kurt walked in with his partner in tow.<p>

"Finally!" Finn exclaimed.

"You've got Lauren here with you. You don't need us." Kurt commented teasingly.

"Kurt!" The giant shouted.

"Come on, let's go find a table big enough." Blaine dragged him away and the next customer who walked in, was none other than the brunette. Finn lit up at her presence and rushed towards her.

"Hey Rach!" He beamed and greeted her with a hug. "Where's she?" He asked anxiously looking at the door behind her.

"Finn, Quinn isn't feeling well. So she wouldn't be here today."

He looked at her and sighed. "She's not really sick is she?"

"Not physically. I just didn't want you to sit here, wondering. I'm sorry Finn, she saw right through me." She blushed as she looked up at him in embarrassment.

"Hey, that's okay. I knew you tried. Well uh, I'm almost up so why don't you sit over there with Kurt and Blaine?"

"Almost up?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his neck nervously and offered a nervous smile. "I had this song prepared that I could sing to her. I But now that she isn't here, I guess it's not going to serve its purpose anymore."

"Hey, that's okay. You'll do great." She said encouragingly and wrapped her arms around him for reassurance.

He smiled when they made contact. Rachel always did make things better for him. As she released him, Lauren walked over to them, notifying the man that it was time.

"Rach, why don't you sit with Kurt? He's at the table by the window."

She took one final look at him and squeezed his hands. Then she gave him a thumbs up before walking over to the couple.

As she settled herself down, Blaine spoke up.

"Feeling a lot better Rachel?"

She gave him a puzzled look and her eyes travelled to Kurt.

"You still remember who I am now, don't you? Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. Don't you want me baby?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Flashbacks of her drunken night flashed through her mind and she blushed from the embarrassment.

Kurt chuckled at her face. "Good to see you sober Rachel."

"Good afternoon, so uh, here's a song I'd like to sing to a very special girl out there." Finn's voice boomed through the microphone, silencing the trio at the table. All eyes turned to him and Rachel smiled at the giant. As he spanned across the room, he found himself looking at Rachel. She was the only one who could relate to his song, so he decided to make her his strength for his performance.

_I picked a wishing weed beneath your mother's tree_  
><em>And I asked it to bring you back to me<em>  
><em>Then a dragonfly took it to the sky<em>  
><em>And it rode on the wind until it caught your eye<em>

He saw her looking back at him and smiled. Rachel was swaying along to his song and it comforted him that she would always be by his side whenever he needed her.

_I'm never gonna get over you_  
><em>No, cause I can't<em>  
><em>Cause I don't want to, Mmm<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back, if it's the only thing I do<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna get over you<em>

"He really does love Quinn doesn't he?" Blaine whispered questioningly to Kurt.

"He's not in love with Quinn." Kurt replied.

When his partner looked at him confused, Kurt smiled and whispered, "Check out who's he looking at right now."

When Blaine followed Finn's vision, the man continued whispering, "And he has been looking at her the entire time."

At that moment, Jacob Ben Israel walked in and the smile on the singer's face was replaced with a frown. But he recovered quickly and shifted his gaze. The couple at the table caught this and Kurt grinned at Finn's subtlety. He motioned for the jewfro to join them at the table. Rachel, focused on Finn's performance, failed to notice his presence.

_I took the secret path to where I saw you last_  
><em>And a sparrow dropped a letter to me as it passed<em>  
><em>It was a simple sketch of heart in red<em>  
><em>And it broke me when I opened it cause all it said was<em>

_I'm never gonna get over you_  
><em>No, cause I can't<em>  
><em>Cause I don't want to, Mmm<em>  
><em>You know it's true that I'm gonna get you back, if it's the only thing I do<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna get over you<em>

_Of all the lovers found and lost and never seen again_  
><em>You're the only one worth repeating through my head<em>

_I'm never gonna get over you_  
><em>No, cause I can't<em>  
><em>Cause I don't want to, Mmm<em>  
><em>You know it's true that I'm gonna get you back, if it's the only thing I do<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna get over you<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm never gonna get over you<em>

Applause sounded the cafe and Rachel gave him a standing ovation along with the rest of the crowd. Finn was proud of the support he received, but disappointed that the person he meant the song for wasn't around to listen to him. Still, Rachel was present. He waved to her and the patrons of the cafe cheered, assuming that the brunette was his special girl.

_**After waving at her, I realized that the customers might have misconstrued the intention of the song. But in a way, I was happy that Rachel was here She didn't expect Kurt and Blaine to be around. I'm not even sure what in the world was Jacob doing here, but Rachel still stayed behind because she didn't want to leave me disappointed and alone. She has always been awesome like that. Look at her, having a very hectic schedule but still making time for me even when I'm no longer dating her best friend. Rachel Berry, the best friend a guy could ever ask for.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 is here! I'm super sorry that this took longer than I expected it would. Was twitching some of the stuff, and spent the night out yesterday. Anyway, here it is! Jealous Finn is coming up soon in the next chapter, so stay tune for more! A little reference to America's Sweethearts again! Enjoy everyone! :) The song sung by Finn is Jason Reeves's "Wishing Weed" Amazing song, just absolute love! I thought the choice of song was pretty applicable, considering that it could fit Rachel as well, seeing that she did emerge in Finn's head before. Hope it'll make sense to you :')<p>

JulGleek, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, bananappancakes, PerfectFinchel, AnnPatrick and Readuntilyoudie, hello sweetheart! Here is a Finn chapter for you! Back to more Finchel coming up soon for you and this is just a sneak peak of the more interactions to come! Thank you for being so lovely so far about everything. Keep smiling because all of you are beautiful when you are! :')

Finchel21, You are the sweetest! Yes hon, you have contributed to the 100 reviews, and you have been so awesome at it. I've added jealous Finn in here, and hoping that you'll enjoy it with your lovely, wonderfully gleeful heart. You are amazing and I love you :)

Melly233, so good to see you back and enjoying this! Have fun while you're here :')

And a BIG WELCOME HUG to GleeFan 1, hello love! Thank you for letting me know that you're enjoying this! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took a longer time than expected, but I'm still hoping that you'll enjoy this as much as you did with the previous ones! Stick around, and I'll try as best as I can to pump out more :)


	19. Ch 19 You Make Me Speechless

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn astounded me with that song. Can I just say that I was completely mesmerized by his charm? Because I definitely was. Why couldn't Quinn see that she got the perfect man in front of her? Finn was incredible. His song was so sincere, so genuine. And yet she wasn't around to witness this wholehearted performance. I knew how Finn was, I mean, from what I hear from Quinn. I don't want to brag, but if it weren't for my coaching, he probably wouldn't have gotten Quinn, or at least maintained a relationship with her for such a long period of time. After all, he belongs in the male species. And that meant being clueless in understanding women at times. Not this time though. This instant, he was putting himself and his heart on the line. Only to have it crushed just because Quinn wasn't around. I promised myself to stick by him. He really needs a friend right now, and I'll be here.<strong>_

"You were amazing Finn! Really you were! I didn't know you could sing like that. We should have you performing for us more often now, shouldn't we?" Lauren Zizes gushed and she attempted to present an embrace, only to have the man smile awkwardly before shifting his gaze to the table by the window.

"Thanks Lauren, that means a lot."

"So listen, I know you've been dating Quinn for a while now. But when I was listening to your song, it made me realize something. So I'd just like to get an affirmative, are you still with her?

"Not technically." He replied nervously. All he wanted to do right now was to head back towards Rachel and asked her how he fared. And yet, he wouldn't want to come off being too rude towards Lauren. After all, she was the one who had granted him permission to complete this task.

"That's awesome!" The girl exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Excuse me?" He asked, slightly offended that she was rejoicing over his breakup.

"I mean it's her loss. Really, you can do with so much better. So the tiny brunette over there, what's her deal?"

Finn looked towards the table and saw Rachel and Jacob engaging in a serious conversation. Unable to control the sweat forming in his hands, he started rubbing his palms nervously on the back pocket of his jeans.

"Rachel's my..."

* * *

><p>"So it's good to see you again." Jacob sneaked up and whispered into her ear, giving Rachel a shock from his close contact.<p>

"Hi, Jacob right?" She asked as she extended her hand, indirectly rejecting the hug he was about to offer.

He grinned at the sound of his name on her lips. "So you remembered me. I knew we had a connection that night even though you had alcohol in your head." Jacob smirked, with the intention of looking flirty. Instead, with the large frames sliding down his nose, he just looked like a man who was trying too hard. Rachel wanted to cringe at the way he looked but chose to politely nod and smile.

"So what do you say we pick up from where we left off? Seriously Rachel, I feel an urge to kiss you right now. I'm just gonna go for it." He licked his lips and started to lean forward.

"No, no, ugh, you stop it!" She said as she pointed her index finger warningly at him.

"Get a room." Kurt remarked with a devilish grin, contributing to Rachel's confusion about everyone around her. Where was Finn when she needed him?

"Rachel enjoys displaying her affection in public places. Don't you Rachie Rach?" The curly haired man threw his arm around her shoulders and this time, she could help but flinch. She recalled that fateful night and wanted to strangle herself for committing such a shameful act.

"Rachie Rach certainly enjoys displaying her affection in public places. But only for the man she's interested in. And mind you Jacob, that is exclusive of when she had too much to drink." Finn voiced through the group of four with Lauren tailing behind him. When he saw the look on Rachel's face, he could tell that she was filled with discomfort. As tolerant as she was, she still had a limit. But Rachel Berry would always be too nice to reject anyone. Even if they had unpleasant intentions, she would be too polite to refuse. After Lauren questioned the brunette's relationship with the man, he had an idea that could kill two birds with one stone.

"Isn't that right baby?" He called out and looked at the tiny girl. The name he addressed her seemed the most natural word to roll off his tongue and even Finn surprised himself that there was nothing pretentious about the pet name he gave her. "I was only gone for a couple of minutes and you've already attracted another guy. What am I going to do without you by my side when you leave for the Hamptons tomorrow?"

Catching on quick to the act he was pulling off, Rachel recovered quickly from the initial shock. She lifted Jacob's arm from her back and Finn swooped in, ready to replace the jewfro's position. He nodded at the girl and guided her arm around his waist. She looked up at him, and tried to send out a mental message, questioning if she did the right thing. He looked down and smiled. He squeezed her shoulder and faced the group that had their eyes widened at the sudden affection by the two friends.

Unconvinced by the whole act, Lauren folded her arms and stared at the 'couple'. "Prove it."

The other man who was equally unconvinced backed her up. Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked sneakily, waiting to see what these two had up their sleeves. Blaine dazed and confused by everything, just stood there.

Finn saw the color of Rachel's face fading away and bent down to whisper into her ear. "I can whisk you off if you want."

She turned to look at the face that was just inches away from hers. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her neck and it thrilled the brunette that she could seize this chance to express her fondness for the man. Still, she knew her boundaries.

"Come here you." She beckoned him to move closer and laid a quick peck on his cheek. Blushing from her unusual expressive manner, Finn pulled her in and smiled. "Come on hon, we still got that thing to go to." She had dug her face into his chest and nodded against him. "Kurt, I'll see you in a bit." Then, before anyone could say anything else, they fled for the exit.

Kurt smiled as he watched the pair leave. He had given them a wave, but they were too busy bolting at the chance they had, that they failed to realize that Kurt had nudged his partner and announced the confirmation of his suspicions.

"Told you so."

_**I did it. I kissed him. And not like in my dreams or anything. It was a real peck on the cheek, and it happened in front of a whole bunch of other people. Not to mention, I was prompted by him as well. I know, I know. It wasn't an actual kiss on the lips. But that was the closest contact I ever had with him in such circumstances. And it was awesome. Finn always leaves me lost for words, springing me surprises like that. I have no idea what made him want to do something as crazy as that, but I didn't have the time to think through. He pulled me out as soon as I kissed him and we ran down the streets. Oh my god, he is still holding my hand.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 is here! And one of my favorites so far because the Finchel is just so damn cute! Wanted to make a contrast with the Fabrevans, showing off the innocent side in this couple because they certainly do have so many adorable moments anyway! Anyway, a small little reference from Glee S01E07, the small interaction between Rachel and Jacob :') Hope that you'll enjoy and love this with your beautiful heart!<p>

Sliguu, noro, bananappancakes, GleeFan 1, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, JulGleek and tazzie-mae! Hai hai hai! Since you loved the finchel and klaine from the previous chapter, I certainly hope that you'll enjoy this one too! So much Finchel love in this one, making me so happy to write it out! I hope you'll love this, and keep being beautiful! PerfectFinchel, if you're reading, this chapter definitely fits #FinchelForever eh? Loving each and every one of you out there :)

Honoursarah, Finchel728, thank you for enjoying and pushing me on! I definitely received the support and working to pump out more chapters for you soon! You are amazing and you deserve to know that you are :') Have a lovely day, beautiful you!

PaochiCute, you got that right hon. Breakups are never easy, and while I don't have any experience in that aspect, I've witnessed so many heartbreaks around me! Thanks for contributing to my 100 reviews; you are definitely an important and special person for that. And like I've said, with the telepathy we have, Hey Soul Sister would definitely be our theme song if we ever met! :') Thanks sweetheart, you have been so amazing already.

Finally, a HUGE WELCOME HUG to BBFreakNumber1, hello darling! Thank you for being so generous with your compliments! You are too sweet for words! I'm already filled with so much warmth in my heart that you're enjoying this. Stick around, and I'll definitely try to live up to your standards as well as I can! :')


	20. Ch 20 Your Small Tiny Tantrums

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had no idea where we were headed. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. Everything started to get weirder by the second. One minute I was thinking of Quinn and singing my heart out, in hopes of getting her back. The next minute, I was saving Rachel and acting like she's my girlfriend, not to mention the heart beating rapidly when her lips gently met my cheek. I'll let you in on a secret. Remember how we almost kissed during lunch a few days back? I caught myself daydreaming about the feeling of Rachel on me. Unintentionally of course, my heart belongs to Quinn. I think. I don't know, is it possible to be in love with two girls at once? I love Rachel because she's a dear friend and mom always said it was important to cherish the special people around you before they slip away. Well, anyway. The moment her lips touched my face, the spot where she had made contact with burned like a brushfire, emitting a streak of red. That's why I had to get out of there. Suddenly everyone looked like a blur and I needed the fresh air to clear my mind. What I didn't understand was why my hand refused to lose its grip with Rachel's palm. The feeling's weird, her fingers drowning in mine. But it also felt kinda nice.<strong>_

"Uhm, Finn. Where are we going?" She asked timidly after they passed more than five blocks.

He turned around smiled sheepishly at the brunette. "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm..." She looked down at their intertwined fingers, and his gaze followed hers. The blush on his face grew redder as he released his grip.

"Sorry Rach, I thought you needed help, so I... Uh..." He started rubbing his neck nervously and looked at everything else besides her.

She giggled at his nervousness. Then Rachel reached for his wrist and smiled. Squeezing him, she looked up and whispered, "Thanks Finn, the rescue was very chivalrous of you." Just then, his phone rang, and the caller appeared on his screen, notifying Finn that Kurt was looking for him. He rolled his eyes and set his cell to silent. He wanted time to think.

"What do you say to keeping this up?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, confusion smearing across her face.

"That was fun while it lasted, but now the real game begins."

"I'm sorry Finn, but I really don't get what you're saying."

"Rach, it's time for you to enjoy yourself. Come on, that was probably the wildest thing you've done in ages, or at least when you're sober." She blushed at the reminder of her drunken night and he continued. "You've been working too hard Rach. You got to let loose for a while. I'll take the rest of the day off, giving you my promise that we will spend this day together without anybody else. Come on Berry. You know you want to. I recognized that look of freedom on your face when we fled the cafe. So what do you say? You up for it girlfriend?" He asked, winking at her in the process. Using the label was an intended tease, but somehow he felt comfortable saying it. In a weird way, he had this strange feeling that it wasn't the last time it would slip off his tongue.

"You got me at freedom Hudson. Race you to the end of the street!" And the brunette sprinted off in a direction. Rachel could feel her heart rate increase and a shot of adrenaline set her off. She needed to breathe. With the winking and name calling, it might just be too much to handle for her tiny little heart. She was about to spend the day with Finn. And it didn't happen because of Quinn, work or whatsoever. Just a regular day, dedicated to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. The afternoon was coming to an end, but they would own the night.

* * *

><p>"So are you having fun Rach?" He asked as he settled on one of the park benches. She positioned herself on his left and his arm came behind her, in perfect timing as she sat down.<p>

"It was an amazing night Finn. Thank you. You were right, I really needed that, so thank you."

"What's with the formality Berry? You know we always have a good time together." He replied, offering a grin that revealed his dimples. Then he leaned forward and rested his lower arm on his thighs.

He looked at the pond in front of him and sighed. She reached out to squeeze his shoulder before patting his back. "Quinn trouble?"

"A little I guess. I just miss her you know. I guess I might have not gotten use to the fact that I'm no longer part of a 'we' anymore. I'm just a me."

"You're working really hard in getting her back. That song was amazing Finn, she would have taken you back in a heartbeat if she heard it."

"Yeah, but the thing is, she didn't."

Hearing his energy level take a deep dive, all she could do was to offer a hug of reassurance that tomorrow would be better. "Hey, what is it that you always say? Stand tall and smile because you..."

"Illuminate." He turned to look at her small body that was now resting on the wooden park furniture and the sides of his lips lit up in a small smile. "Thanks Rach. You're the best."

She flipped her hair and remarked, "I know. I hope that my radiance isn't too much for you."

He chuckled at her action and noticed her rubbing her hands thereafter. Without thinking, he pulled her hands into his and held unto them. She snuggled towards him, and he smiled.

"Enough about me. How about you Rachie Rach? Jacob Ben Israel looks like a really good catch." He replied with a sneaky grin.

She punched his arm playfully, "I know. Just when I thought I could get to know him better, another guy swooped in, claiming he was my boyfriend and dragged me away. Sigh. I really liked Jacob." She commented teasingly with the same sneaky grin that mirrored the man's.

Finn laughed and remarked, "Hey, you deserve better. You know that."

"I sense a little jealousy." She giggled.

Then, Finn felt an urge to wrap his arms around the tiny brunette, and so he did. "That's cause you're mine, girlfriend."

Her breath stopped short at his comment and even Finn found himself stunned at the words he just said. They looked at each other and it was as though the earth stopped revolving for a minute. She started to narrow their distance, and when their lips were about to meet, his phone rung, ruining the moment they had.

He dug into his pockets and excused himself. When he walked away, he turned around and sneaked a look at her. Before he answered the phone, he whispered, "Wow."

"Hello?"

"Finn!"

"Quinn?"

"Oh thank God you picked up. I need you."

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel had the movers come and pick up my stuff tonight, but they only sent one man. I don't know anybody else to call, so I thought I could look for you."

"Quinn, you broke up with me remember? Why couldn't you look for someone else?"

"Yeah I know. But come on Finn, we can still be friends can't we? Help a girl out won't you?"

He sighed and said, "I'll be right there."

When he clicked off his phone, he turned to see that Rachel's eyes were already fixated on him. The giant walked towards her, announcing that he had to leave.

Ticked off by his sudden departure, she started to raise her voice at him. "Excuse me?"

"Quinn called and said she needed help with the moving. So I thought I could head over."

She scoffed at his gesture. "So the minute she calls, you just can't wait to get to her side huh?"

"Rach, this could be an opportunity to get back with her."

"No Finn. This is an opportunity to see that you can be a really desperate butt head if you want to be." Then, she ran away, giving him no chance to explain himself further.

**_I didn't know what got into her. You see, sometimes when I think that Rachel is too awesome for words, she does things like this that reminds me she's still a girl. No matter what, they pull off these weird chick things that I don't quite get. Like when she's pissed about one thing but she's pretending to be pissed at something else. That moment we had on the park bench was intense though, I wonder if she heard my heart drumming, cause it certainly felt loud enough to me._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20! This story has pretty much been the most well received one, and I'm so thankful to all of you for that! You guys are UH-MAY-ZING! Can I give each of you a virtual hug and kiss right now? :') Glee references to S01E03, S01E06 and of course Rachel's radiance in S03E05! Hope all of you are enjoying this, and stay beautiful, lovely reader you!<p>

Bananappancakes, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, sammystump, Finchel21, JulGleek, PaochiCute, AnnPatrick and noro and tazzie-mae, GAH! So glad to see all of you enjoying the Finchel, because I'm loving it myself! It didn't really end well in this chapter, but nonetheless, about 90% of it was happy Finchel! Still figuring out how should I go about the next chapter, so I apologize in advance if this is the only chapter I can update for today. Hope all of you still enjoy this though! No glee or this week :'( So I'm just hoping that my story would keep your gleeful heart a little better from the week break!

PerfectFinchel, Definitely #FinchelForever and #MoncheleForever! Thank you love, for being so eternally sweet. I certainly was thinking of you and hoping that you'd enjoy Chapter 19 when I wrote it out. Hope you'll like this one too!

BBFreakNumber1, AHHH! I love how infectious your energy was! I was smiling to myself when I read your review and your excitement just got to me! Here's the next one and hoping that you'll love it sweetheart :')


	21. Ch 21 Means Another Chance For Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't judge me for calling Finn after I said that he should forget about us. I didn't know whom else to turn to, and God knows why Rachel wasn't answering her cell. I guess I could have called Sam. But things were still a little rocky between us. Like, I wouldn't know how to classify our relationship if anyone ever asked. We were a little more than friends, but definitely not a couple. Anyway, I wanted to see how Finn was doing. Rachel said he wanted to go to this cafe this afternoon but didn't he know it was a risk? So far, our break up was still kept under the wraps from the media and if I could, I'd like to keep it that way. If they ever knew, they would start stalking me again like how they did a couple of years back. There was no way I wanted to put my feelings for Sam in jeopardy. He was too important. This will be too important.<strong>_

"Hi!"

"Hey." He replied, and leaned down for a welcome hug. "How are you?"

"Busy, but good. And yourself?"

"I'm managing. So uh, you said you needed help?"

"Yes, the mover's downstairs right now, and he'll be up in a second. Think you could help carry the remaining boxes in my room down?"

"Sure." He replied and walked in. Finn had to stay cool. With the sudden tantrum from Rachel he had been doing a bit of thinking on the way to the Faberry penthouse.

_"No Finn. This is an opportunity to see that you can be a really desperate butt head if you want to be."_

If Rachel could see that he was trying too hard to win her back, then Quinn might too. He couldn't come off as being clingy because he knew how Quinn always played it. So he also chose not to pursue her reasons for not agreeing to his request in asking to see her earlier.

"So, Finn. Out of curiosity, you know where Rachel is? She told me she had something important to do but I thought she would be home by now. I have no idea where that girl is." The blonde questioned him as they walked up the stairs.

"That girl is here." The brunette spoke up, announcing her return home. Finn made eye contact with the girl and she turned away.

"Finally! Where have you been Rach?"

"I had something important to attend. But halfway, I realized that it might have been a waste of my time."

"How so?"

"Some butt head ruined it for me." She glared at him when she past the couple, in the midst of stomping into her room.

The actress gave him a side look but he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

* * *

><p>"So I think that was the last of it, thanks Finn. You were a great help."<p>

"That's okay. So uh, good night then?"

"Wait, Finn. Do you uh, want to stay and chat?"

"What for?"

"I don't know, how have you been? It's about a week since we..."

"I could stay for a bit." He replied, cutting her off. "What do you want to talk about?" He inquired again as he settled himself on the couch of the lower floor.

"Do you want something to drink first?"

"I'm good."

"Alright so uh, you know how I'll be gone for a while right?" He nodded and she continued. "Do you maybe want to hang out after I get back? You know, as friends."

"Sure." He replied coolly.

"I'm really sorry Finn. I know it took a while for you to get used to it. But the reason I called you tonight was also to see how you were doing. It's good to see that you look happy."

"How do you know that I am?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure." He bowed his head to avoid looking at her. If Quinn saw the depressed eyes from his face, he might not be able to stay calm for much longer. He missed her. Even though they maintained a decent conversation as friends for the last hour, he still struggled to suppress the urge in leaning forward to wrap his arms around her.

"He wasn't the reason you broke it off with me, was he?" Finn asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Sam. Sam Evans. That's who you're doing your new movie with aren't you? I read about it in the papers." The day Finn Hudson found out about this little piece of information, it scared him that Quinn might possibly raise the breakup because her previous lover was back. He was dying to find out if it was the truth but knew that he shouldn't bother Rachel too much with his problems. She had enough stress and troubles from work as it is.

"No Finn, Sam was not the reason. It was nobody's fault Finn."

"Don't give me that crap Quinn. There's always someone at fault when a break up happens. Whether there's a third party or just between the two belonging in a couple. There's always someone who would be indirectly responsible for the way things ended."

"If that's the case, then it might have been the both of us. Didn't you feel like it was draining Finn? I mean, at times I caught myself wishing for a time out."

"And if I didn't agree to the break up, and decided to give your time out a try, would things have turned out differently?"

"It meant that we would be close to giving up Finn, and that's not a good sign. But it might have I guessed."

He looked at her and smiled, excited that it also meant that he could have another shot in winning her back.

_**I wasn't leading him on by asking him to come. Or that we still had the possibility of a better chance. We could make it work. But we would also suffocate from the tiredness of it all. Sam was the one for me, and I knew that somehow, we might end up together. But if I wasn't ready to let go of Finn, I would never be truly happy with Sam. Not when I knew that he hadn't forgiven me. You can't fall in love with two people at once. One time or the other, you'd have to choose. And of course I knew my choice. I didn't wrap it up with Finn, and the guilt was getting to me. Before I left, I felt that it was necessary to end everything. Once and for all.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 is here! A little Quinn chapter for you, a break from all the Finchel! But don't worry, the next chapter's done and I would be uploading it by the end of the day! Wanted to do a couple more read through(s) because I'm already starting on Chapter 23 :') I hope nobody out there is fazed by the recent Cory news. There seemed to be a lot of hate on tumblr, and just wanted to be sure that all of you still love glee for what it represents. Keep being beautiful on this lovely gorgeous day :')<p>

JulGleek, PaochiCute, noro, AnnPatrick, You don't seem too happy with Finn at the moment, and that was exactly how I wanted him to turn out! We had a bit of an annoying Quinn, and an annoying Finn now. Because nobody's perfect, fact or fiction, I wanted to emphasize that my characters in the story do possess flaws. And it's up to them and other characters to alter the negativities! I hope all of you are still enjoying this! :')

MudbloodGleek, BBFreakNumber1, You guys are so excited about everything! Made me so happy to be writing out more for you! Hold on to your seats, Finchel's coming up soon! Not so much in the next two chapters, but definitely in Chapter 24. (Which I already have a rough idea planned out in my head!)

PerfectFinchel, bananappancakes, YAY! Thanks for loving the chapter! Here's another one that I'm hoping you'd like to! You are amazing and I am now sending back all that awesomeness you've given me, and back to you! :')

Sammystump, aww! So you fancy a little puckleberry huh? I'm sorry sweetheart to disappoint, but I doubt I'd be adding Puck inside this story! I've been meaning to expand on the current characters, and am a little worried that adding in Puck might just confuse everything. I could add a little Puckleberry for my next story though, so thanks for the idea love! :')

GleeFan 1, don't apologize for reviewing late! It only matters to me that you enjoy what I've been doing so far! So thank you for still being so faithful, and I hope school isn't killing you out there! :')

Laylita83, hello love! Yes I know that you've been back because your name sure did pop up in my email notifications! So happy to see you back here sweetheart! You are just too cute to be reading the story from the middle! I hope everything makes sense for you though! Loving your super long review, because it just means the world to me that you'd put thoughts into telling me how you feel about the story! Finn isn't exactly a pleasant character right now, but that's how I wanted him to turn out! Like you've said, he can be pretty self centered, not that it was his intention though. I'll be writing him up good, so stay tune! But anyhow, glad to have you back! You have been missed :')


	22. Ch 22 To Prove That You're Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn him. Damn Finn Hudson and his stupid little antics in trying to win Quinn back. Why did I have to spend the rest of the night with him? That bone head giant, always raising my hopes and then crushing it because he would never want to be around me. Stupid Hudson and his games. Thank goodness I'll be gone and away from him for the next couple of weeks. Stupid Hudson.<strong>_

Rachel was chanting angry thoughts as she stuffed her luggage with clothes. Realizing that a mountain had formed on her bed, she sighed and threw herself across the mattress. She screamed into her pillow and messed up her hair. She wasn't really angry at him actually, she was annoyed at herself. The brunette knew how vulnerable she could be whenever they were alone, but she never expected herself to flare up at him. Who was she kidding? She knew Finn's intentions and she was taking advantage of whatever time they had together. The man used to date her best friend, it wasn't right to be pouncing on him the minute he was available. She didn't want any form of pity love. Even if they could have something special, which would only be plausible if a miracle happened, she didn't want to be his rebound girl.

A knock sounded at her door and she coughed, allowing the guest to know that he/she could walk in.

"Hey Rach." Quinn peeked in and saw the mess on the bed. "Seriously Rachel, not all of the clothes are going to fit." She walked to the mountain Rachel had created out of rage and started folding the pieces of clothing. Rachel grunted and supported herself with her elbows grinding into the mattress.

"So where have you been on such a late night? Got me a little worried when you didn't answer my calls."

"Sorry, my battery died on me. I was at Central Park."

"With a guy?" Quinn exclaimed excitedly. Her hands stopped in mid air and stared at the brunette who looked anything but happy.

"Yes, with a guy. But like as I said, he turned out to be some butt head." She replied exasperatedly.

"Do you want me to beat him up? I can ring up Bieste's Security. They do a pretty good job in getting rid of unwanted people."

Rachel giggled at her best friend's comment. "I think that's a little too extreme Q, so I'll pass. But thanks for the offer."

"Do you want to talk about it Rach?" The actress's voice fueled with concern. It was a rare sight for those working with her, but to Rachel, that's when she knew Quinn truly cared for her. The blonde had settled herself in front of the brunette, cross legged and ready to listen if her best friend needed an ear.

"That's okay Q. I can handle it." And she offered a small smile.

"You know you can always come to me right? Like for anything big and small, I'll always be here for you."

"Who else will put up with me besides you?"

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the cast and crew gathered in the meeting room for their final briefing of the day.<p>

"Alright, I'm pretty sure all of you are tired from the past couple of days. So tonight we'd have a small dinner at the restaurant down the road and that's pretty much it. We start bright and early tomorrow so I expect the two of you to be on set all cheery when the cameras start rolling. We clear?" Artie announced in the meeting room. Quinn rolled her eyes and fiddled with her mobile while Sam nodded politely. After he dismissed the cast and crew, everyone went their separate ways.

When Rachel got to the house they were temporarily lodging in, she flopped herself on the couch and refused to move. Finn attempted to contact her a couple of times but she sent every call straight to voice mail. She needed a breather. Not because he annoyed her, though she wouldn't rule that out as one of the factors. She had to avoid him for a while, just to clear her thoughts. She couldn't seem to get by another day without being mad at the mention of his name and hated herself for being so emotionally unstable. This time, when her phone rung, she expected that it would be the same giant bugging her again, but when it revealed an unknown number, she sat up. Answering the call with caution, she whispered,

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Who's this?"

"Oh sorry, I spaced for a second. It's Kurt."

Rachel smiled at the voice of the porcelain-faced man. "Hi Kurt! What's up?"

"My stepbrother."

"Ugh." The word slipped out of her lips so quickly, she hadn't had time to retrieve her thoughts. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped for sounding impolite. She took a deep breath and questioned him further. "What does he want?"

"He's just driving me crazy all the time. When Dad and Carole visited last night, he was moping so much about how he lost the two most important people in his life. Carole panicked whenever he picked up the dinner knife, afraid that he might do something stupid."

"Well I wouldn't be surprise if he did. Considering that he is pretty stupid."

Kurt laughed at her remark. "Never change Berry, never change." Then he lowered his voice and asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened between the both of you though? The last time I heard, you guys were supposed to be a 'couple', remember?"

Remembering the night before she left, Rachel smiled at the sweet memory of Finn and her. She had to admit that no matter how much he could get on her nerves, she missed him. Not the idea of him, just him. "It was something stupid. I can't even remember actually, just about the fact that he did make me mad."

"Welcome to my life." And it erupted a giggle from the brunette. Then Kurt continued again with a more serious tone. "But you know how Finn is don't you? I mean, he probably didn't know what he did wrong. And believe me, it wouldn't be the first time doing something stupid, he's Finn Hudson for Pete's sake. There's definitely more moments to come."

"Of course I know, this is Finn we're talking about. I could never stay mad at him for long." She hadn't known Kurt for a long time, but she liked the man. Rachel felt comfortable enough with him to be able to share her feelings. He was also a decent man, being brought up with the same family background as the other one dear to her.

"Then what are you still mad at him for? Because he's missing you quite terribly. Although that grungy look he's trying to pull off does look good on him." Rachel sighed and looked up at the ceiling upon hearing his question. Then when Kurt heard an unresponsive silence, he continued. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But tip number one in feeling better, you gotta let it out."

"I can trust you with this right?"

"Of course."

"I..."

* * *

><p>Finn rubbed his hands nervously as he paced across the living room of the Klaine apartment. He kept looking at Kurt who seemed to be getting more serious by the minute as the conversation dragged on. What was worse, his voice was getting softer too. Having Kurt call up Rachel was his final straw. If his brother didn't get through to her, he might just travel all the way to the Hamptons and knock at every door in search for the brunette. Finally Kurt hung up and Finn stopped to look at him.<p>

"Did she buy it?"

Kurt looked up at Finn and sighed, "She bought it."

"And..." He pursued anxiously.

"I still think you should head down there Finn."

* * *

><p>Rachel picked herself up from the couch after an hour of mindless activity that involved staring at the walls. Apparently pouring out her closeted feelings for Finn to Kurt wasn't such a good idea because she started to over think things. But he was right though. Telling someone else about the secret she kept for years did make her feel better, knowing that there was someone she could go to now. She looked at the time and decided that maybe she could get a head start in preparing for the dinner. She didn't know what was the point; she would probably stay for an hour and leave. Still, it gave her something to busy her mind with.<p>

_**I said it. After those three years of keeping it to myself, I said it. I didn't feel good or anything about it. If I did feel something, it might have meant that I was ready to give him up. Finn Hudson was an amazing man, too amazing. Maybe we weren't meant for a great love. Maybe we were meant to be friends for life. I should be happy with that. It's far better than telling him and losing whatever we have right now. Our friendship is great, and I shouldn't be hoping for more. It could ruin everything.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 is here! I realized that I have this birthday thing to go to, so I might not be home in time to submit for all of you! Anyhow, be reassured that Chapter 23 is coming, and most probably would be updated alongside with Chapter 24! Still hoping that all of you would enjoy this! :') Don't give up on me?<p>

Finchell728! Hello sweetheart! You are so adorable! I hope this fills a little bit of that void of suspense! Do stay tune for more, you lovely person! :')

Laylita83, wow. Girl, you sure do know how to give an amazing review. I think that was the longest one I've ever received and I loved it! Read it thrice to make sure I didn't miss anything. You were so sincere in everything that I hope you're ready for my take on the issue! For Cory's news, in my opinion, it was pretty much the same thing that happened when he first came out with his past. When I found out about it, I was away on a holiday, so I didn't know until a couple of days later (being cut off from the online world and all). I guess when people have expectations about an actor; the bar can be set pretty high if they had a good record. Like you have Lindsay Lohan, a child actress from Disney going into jail/rehab all the time that nobody gives a shit about anymore. And then we have Cory. The minute he starts smoking or hanging out with girls, the whole fandom goes insane. Everyone needs to know that they aren't perfect. (Something that everyone is capable of forgetting). We are all capable of wrongdoings; it may even be bigger than what they've done. It doesn't get out because we're not under the media eye. Just because they have people following them around, knowing who they are, it makes the whole thing seem like a big hoo-ha. If anything, they were brave enough to get past the news, which makes them worthy of respect. Anyway, glad to see you enjoying the story even though he can be a jerk. Here is the next chapter and at the end, you'll see that Finchel might be coming up for a reunion soon enough after a period of cold shoulder treatment from Rachel :')

Tazzie-mae, hello love! Finn definitely can learn a thing or two about girls. Hahaha, still hoping that you'd stick by me and I promise to deliver as best as I can! The news about Cory that was leaked recently involved a video of him smoking and hanging with a couple of girls. Their actions weren't intimate or anything, but the media just made a speculation that it was something bigger than it seemed.

Melly233, hello love! Good to see your name appearing in my reviews list! There is more jealous Finn coming in Chapter 24, so do hope that you'll enjoy that one! Have a lovely day you! :')


	23. Ch 23 I Know I Screwed Up Before

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Working with Quinn was amazing. I don't know how she does it. I guess the few years we spent apart; it really made her much stronger than before. I put my career before her, abandoning her when I had the chance. I was a jerk. And yet that made her more powerful than she ever was. The dinner tonight only attracted a small group of people. Artie booked the room, thinking the entire cast and crew would show up. Instead, there were probably about 20 of us around. When dinner ended, more people left and the group got quieter.<strong>_

"What do you say we hype things up a bit?" Quinn asked, with a twinkle in her eye. Sam Evans knew that look; she had something crazy up her sleeve.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked as he leaned closer. He didn't say he wasn't ready for something wild.

"A song." She bounced off her seat and headed for the pulpit. Then she reached for the microphone and pointed towards him. He looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to them except for a couple of people. Rachel had already left, so nobody would have known about their relationship. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath and went for it.

_You know you love me, I know you care_  
><em>Just shout whenever and I'll be there<em>  
><em>You are my love, you are my heart<em>  
><em>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>

_Are we an item, girl quit playin'_  
><em>We're just friends, what are you sayin'<em>  
><em>Said there's another, and looked right in my eyes<em>  
><em>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>

_And I was like Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>  
><em>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

When Sam started imitating the dance off the Justin Bieber music video, Quinn covered her face to suppress the blush. She couldn't believe that he had remembered about the one time when she was feeling down and he had used this song to cheer her up.

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
><em>And I just can't believe we're here together<em>  
><em>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<em>  
><em>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>

_And I'm like Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>  
><em>Thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

Quinn was the only one who gave him a standing ovation. More people had left, and the room pretty much consisted the both of them. He grinned sheepishly and walked back towards her. The blonde threw her arms around his neck, and peppered him with kisses.

"How are you so adorable all the time?" She asked when he released her. He rubbed his neck nervously but chose to remain quiet. Then she pushed him into his seat and whispered,

"My turn."

_Comparisons are easily done_  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<em>

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
><em>I guess second best is all I will know<em>

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<em>

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_  
><em>Like a hard candy with a surprise center<em>  
><em>How do I get better once I've had the best?<em>  
><em>You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test<em>  
><em>He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth<em>  
><em>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself<em>

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I was looking into<em>

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
><em>How I could let myself let you go<em>  
><em>Now, now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it, I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh I think you should know<em>

_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes<em>

* * *

><p>Finn stepped out of the lobby from his hotel and walked down the path. It was long and winding, and the night had bestowed upon them. He would look for Rachel in the morning. He might go for a little stroll at the beach. He had to organize his thoughts, making sure that he knew what to say. He was getting Quinn back, but first, he needed Rachel.<p>

When he took a left exit from the road, he could hear the soft crashing of the waves. The smell of the ocean was intoxicating and he loved the scent of fresh saltwater. The clouds concealed the moon, but the sky was still brightly lit with twinkling lights. He chose a spot, as close to the sea as possible, but also safe enough to stay dry. As he kicked off his shoes, he dug his toes into the sand and savored the softness of nature. A silhouette of a girl was meters away from him. For a moment, he thought it was a hallucination. But when she looked up into the gorgeous view of the night, he was sure of whom she was. He took a couple of minutes to admire the way she looked. Her shadow in his vision was absolutely stunning.

* * *

><p><em>Oh won't you walk through<em>  
><em>And bust in the door and take me away<em>  
><em>Oh, no more mistakes<em>  
><em>Cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay. Stay.<em>

_**I know I screwed up before. In a way, I was glad that things didn't work out then. We were young, and foolishly in love. Didn't give a hoot about anything else besides us. But now that we were both working adults, we can handle things maturely. And maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we got back together. If she was willing to take me back. Would it be too soon though? What if the same thing happens again?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 is here! Basically just a small insight on the Fabrevans and song references! "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry and "Baby" by Justin Bieber! Hope all of you will enjoy! Glee isn't on tonight :'( But the previews for "I Kissed A Girl" is surely getting me excited for the following week! That said, I'll be away on vacation for a week from the 26th to the 1st. I might not be able to upload any chapter at that time :'( But I'll try to get as much as I can while I'm still home this week! :')<p>

Noro, PerfectFinchel, bananappancakes, glad to see all of you enjoying this! A little Fabrevans in this one, but also a hint of what's in store for Finn! And BBFreakNumber1, GAH! You're giving me the pressure for a good chapter, but I welcome it! Working hard to perfect it as best as I can right now, so it'll probably be up in less than 24 hours time! Stay tune! :')

GleeFan 1, AnnPatrick and PaochiCute, all of you seem pretty confused by the Fuinn interactions and I know this chapter is going to make it even worse! But I assure you, the complicated mess would be settled along the way. Flashbacks would start recurring more I guess, to make sense of it all. I hope it doesn't make you want to give up on me though!

Finchel21, Sweetheart, you brought a smile to my face with that flawless review! How are you so special? I guess I upload frequently because whenever I'm out, I still have my stories in my head all the time! So I just get straight to it whenever I have the chance! With that, I'd just like to say that Chapter 24 is just filled with so much Finchel, and while I'm only halfway through it, I certainly do hope that you'll enjoy! #FinchelForever of course! :')


	24. Ch 24 But U Always Gave Me A 2nd Chance

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dropped my flip-flops into the sand and sunk my feet in. It was marvelous, the way the grains soothed my feet. As I settled myself comfortably, the wind came and I hugged myself tighter from the chills. I'll tell you one of my secret pleasures; coming to the beach in end November. Nobody's around anymore because it would get too cold. But that's when I knew I could truly be alone. The night view was spectacular, and I could pretend that it belonged to me. It brought me back to my last memory of Finn and I yearned for his presence. He would have been busy, seeing that he didn't contact me today. I guess I might start returning those calls tomorrow morning now that Kurt made me feel better about him.<strong>_

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice echoed, interrupting her thoughts. She was sure of the owner of the sound, and yet, was it possible? Her life wasn't like the movies. The man who has been on her mind would not magically appear in a flash. So she chose to look ahead, assuming that his raspy voice was a pigment of her imagination.

Finn saw that she refused to budge, so he settled himself beside her. "Rach…" He wiggled himself into a spot and she furrowed her eyebrows. This was all sounding too real. She turned to look in the direction and her jaw dropped from the good fortune.

"FINN! What are you doing here?" She pulled him in for an embrace, not caring that he was stunned from her sudden change in attitude. All she wanted was to be as close to him as possible. She missed him, she really did.

He held unto the brunette for dear life. He missed Quinn, but he also missed Rachel. And maybe, he missed Rachel even more; bros before hos. He smiled against her hair, and took a whiff of that vanilla essence in her. When they released each other, she was holding unto his elbow, refusing to let go of the miracle.

"I came to apologize. Rachel, I'm really sorry for running out on you like that. I deserved to be called a butt head for being such an ass towards you. I'm really sorry. It's just that Quinn called, so I didn't think you know? I just wanted to…"

She held up her hand, silencing the giant who had been rambling. "Finn, I should be the one apologizing. I was all you had in this mess, but I chose to bail on you. I should be helping you get her back, and yet I was screaming at you so much, I didn't know who I was anymore."

"Rach, don't you ever say that about yourself. When are you going to realize that it's not your fault all the time? You need to stop blaming yourself Berry, you'll wound up being too exhausted if you do."

Her vision returned to the ocean and her shoulders dropped. "Nobody's ever told me that before you know. Every time something goes wrong, I'm automatically at fault because being the klutz, I'm assumed to be the one messing things up."

"This time, it was my fault entirely and you know it. And yet, you're still apologizing for not living up to your title as my wingman? Who are you?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Just Rachel Berry I guessed."

He ruffled her head and draped his arm over her. "Good to be talking to you again Rach. I missed you." He whispered. Then he leaned back into the sand and used his arms to support his head. As he looked up at the view, he sighed in content at the simplicities of life.

"You know what they say about the moon? It still comes out every night, even at hard times. It's to remind us that it still holds it's potential for beauty."

"Do you always have a philosophy for the elements in our world Finn?" Then she sighed and whispered, "My dads always told me to shoot for the moon. Even if I miss, at least I'll land among the stars. Maybe that's why I've been settling all this time."

"And are you happy being among the stars?"

She turned to look at him and ask, "Was that an intended pun Hudson?" He laughed and she continued seriously, "I don't know. It never really occurred to me that there was something for me in the moon you know? Quinn was always there for me when we were younger. You knew that. So now when she needs me, I'll be here. Life has been manageable I guess, so I didn't think it was necessary to search for something out of this comfort zone."

"You remember how everyone thought the world was flat, and we'd just topple off the earth when we reached the final point? If it weren't for the travellers, we would still be living in fear. You'd never know until you give yourself a try Rach. You are your own person, you should never let anyone overshadow you or keep you from being what you should be. That said, you should also never settle for anything less. You're Rachel Berry, one of a kind. There's no one like you. You are fierce Rachel. You can't give up on this because I'm not gonna let you."

His eyes were closed, but the corner of his lips turned up into a smile. When he sneaked a look at her, she was staring back at him. He patted the pile of sand beside his head flat, and beckoned for her to join him. So she dropped herself comfortably in the ground and stared at the blanket of stars. They sighed with contentment, in synced with each other.

He turned to his side so that he could look at her. Supporting his head, his elbow sunk into the sand and his head rested on the fist of his right arm. "So how's Jacob? Is he still bothering you?"

She giggled at the mention of the jewfro's name. "Hey, he was a decent guy. He never really bothered me."

"Please, you were practically begging me with your eyes that day at the café. You should have seen the look on your face, you couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Was not!"

"Was too! I know that look of joy when I see it. You're so easy to read Berry, give it up."

"Hey!"

"You could do so much better than him. And I'm not saying this because of the way he looked. Unless you like milky boys."

"Maybe I do." Upon hearing her comment, he poked her in the ribs. Bursting into a fit of giggles, she held up her hands to surrender herself.

"You are so amazing Rachel, and like I said, you shouldn't be settling for someone who's not worthy of you. And Jacob was definitely no where near the criteria of your perfect man."

"If I'm as great as you make me out to be, why aren't you dating me then?" She teased as she turned to look in his eyes.

He feigned horror and gasped. "Rachie Rach! What are you saying? Weren't we dating?"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up. I had no idea you were the jealous sort." Then she winked, causing his pulse to increase.

"Because I know you deserve someone better than me." He said quietly as he returned flat on his back, shifting his gaze. She inched herself closer to him.

"Finn, I…"

"It's true Rach. If you ever meet a man who's just like me, turn him down. Instantly. Guys like me; we're no good. We screw up all the time. You of all people should know that." The last sentence got a chuckle out of her and he continued.

"We make amazing girls like you mad at us all the time, and while you're as heavenly and forgiving as a saint, you belong with a man who knows how to treasure you. He needs to be smart, to be attentive, to be caring. And most of all, he needs to be loving. Because having someone like you, is magic. They should never screw that up because nobody can afford to lose someone as incredible as you."

She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from him, not after the words he used to describe her. Rachel cupped his face and drew it nearer to hers. She gave him a peck on his nose and said,

"Hey, you listen, and you listen good. You are a strong and brilliant man Finn. To top it of, you're hot." He smiled at the last compliment and she moved on. "I know that, not because you were my best friend's boyfriend, or because of the films you produced. I knew that because you are Hudson, Finn Hudson. You are an amazing gentleman and a wonderfully charming human being. Quinn was lucky to have you."

She stopped to take a breath and let go her grip on his chin. Falling back on her head, she looked into the darkness and whispered.

"If I could, I'd never let a day go by without being with you, or talking to you. That's why I was so mad at myself for not replying your calls and messages over this past week. It killed me Finn, and I hated myself for acting like a stubborn five-year-old."

"Rachel, stop it. Look at me." The tables were turned and it was Finn who had pulled her close to him. He brushed her bangs aside and fingered down her jawline. Drawing circles around her cheekbones, he lowered his voice. "You had every right to ignore me. The point is that I was wrong, and stupid and immature. And probably not for the last time lost in deciding what was right or wrong. You're special Rachel. You always are."

"Then promise one thing Finn. If I'm not allowed to settle for anything less, then you're not allowed to be putting yourself down. Ever. You hear me? Because you have no idea just how exceptional you are to me."

_**He burned his eyes in me and didn't offer a response. He was staring so intently, it started to freak me out a little. It wasn't the first time that he was looking at me like this. Based on past experiences, we would have been rudely interrupted or I would have messed this up by now. But for ten seconds, nothing happened. And when something did, I didn't have a chance to react. Because when his lips met mine, I didn't have the energy to move. His hands travelled to my neck and he pulled me up against his chest. The sound of the waves crashed against the shores and I lost my soul into the taste of Finn Hudson.**_

* * *

><p>I certainly hope that nobody was too disappointed from this chapter! A pretty long one in my opinion because it was just consisted of one scene. I'm crossing my fingers that I didn't ruin any expectations there. Anyway, a combination of many Finns! You got a philosophical Finn (reference to The Perfect Man and PS I Love You), a tinge of jealous Finn, a little best friend Finn, (glee reference to S03E01 a bit that was initially said by Kurt) and of course supportive Finn (glee reference to S03E05; initially said by Rachel) I hope you'll enjoy this! AND A HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE celebrating it! Eat to your heart's content because the holidays are creeping up on us! :')<p>

Laylita83, the preview we got was just so awesome huh! I was certainly thinking of that scene when I wrote it out so I'm glad that you could visualize it a little! And due to the lack of Finchel from the previous one, this is solely focused on them! I certainly hope that you can read to your precious little heart's content! Sending you some love hon! Ps, it isn't a thanksgiving vacation. Being Asian, we don't celebrate it either. It'll just be a short holiday with a couple of my girlfriends before I start work at this tv station :')

Anon, hello dear. Thing is, I have contemplated if I should be removing my thanks from each chapter and maybe just reply them personally. But I don't know, this is the best way that I can interact with them, and when I dedicate certain chapters for them, my reviewers adore the shout out. I'm terribly sorry if you weren't enjoying yourself in the story as much as I hoped you would. But I don't think I'd be cutting it out from the chapters. They deserve my honest gratitude and this is as best as I can do to feel connected with them. Certainly hoping that you'll still stick around though :') Have a lovely day.

Noro, Melly233, AnnPatrick and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, HAI HAI HAI! You asked for some Finchel so here it is! I love that you guys also adore the other relationships in this story! A key component that I'd like to focus on is the friendships among the characters! And so, I still hope that you'll love this chapter! And finchel-frankenberry-gleek, you made me blush! I was going d'aww, I'm no star, you're the one! Loving each and every one of you! :')

To the nameless anon, I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short! I definitely would attempt to make them longer! Hope you'll still want to read this though!

WeasleyFinchel, YOU ARE BACK! GAHHH! I'm like screaming in my head now, but I don't know why! Hahaha, of course I remember you gleepotter! How could I ever forget! You are so amazing at every review and coming back to astound me was the tip of the icing! Love you sweetheart and glad to see you enjoying yourself. BIG BEAR WELCOME HUG for you! :')

Tazzie-mae, D'aww. Stop it, you are making me fall in love with your reviews! You blow me away with just how much you think of me. I really don' think of myself as being one of the better writers out there. I just have all these weird things going on in my head, and so to sharing them with people like you is enough for me. I'm really thankful to you though, you gave me the strength to pursue on especially after one anon comment I received. So with that, I love you dear. Ps, I welcome the stalking on my stories so that's okay! :')


	25. Ch 25 I Don't Know Where We Go From Here

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I was fingering her cheeks, it was magical. I've never been this intimate with Rachel before, and it felt nice. The strangest thing wasn't that we were just so comfortable with each other. It was also the fact that it was all so natural, it seemed as though we've been doing this our entire life. Like as though I was born to explore her face. I couldn't help myself. Not after the credit she gave me. And when I started to graze the edge of her mouth, the softness from her lips lured me in. The second our lips met, every thing else melted away. Including Quinn. The kiss was everything I dreamt about and more. The stars in the sky became a blur and for that moment, nothing else existed but Rachel and I. Nothing else mattered but us two. When we broke apart to catch our breaths, I found myself immediately yearning for the next chance to have a taste of her again.<em>**

She blushed and hid her face from embarrassment. _So where do we go from here?_ She thought to herself, while anxiously waiting for him to explain himself. A gentle wind breezed through the two bodies and he wrapped her into his chest with his coat around the tiny body.

"Better?"

Still unsure of how he intended her response to be, all Rachel could offer was a slight nod before burying her face deeper into his embrace. He smiled as he rested his chin on her head. He tightened his arms around her, refusing to release the tiny brunette any time soon. Stroking her hair down, he pelted her with tiny pecks on top of her. With every gentle contact, her heart fluttered. It wasn't important anymore if she should receive his take on their current situation. They hardly had any chances like this, and she was going to savor every second of it while it lasted.

Rachel's grip around Finn grew stronger and his smile grew wider at her squeeze. In her head, the thought went by so quickly she almost failed to come to the realization. But when she caught the three words flowing in her mind, she gasped with fear.

He heard her breath and started to worry. It was getting later into the night and he needed rest too. So he unraveled the girl, much to his disappointment that they had to come to an end.

* * *

><p>"So uh…"<p>

She turned the lock on her door and stopped in mid air upon hearing his voice. She rotated her small body fame and looked at him. The innocent dark brown pools got to him and suddenly he couldn't remember what he wanted to say.

"Finn? You were about to say something?"

"Yeah uh," He rubbed his neck nervously and she pulled him down by the collar of his jacket.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Then she laid a small kiss on his cheek.

His lips curled into a wide grin. "Yeah?"

She nodded and let herself in before he could hear her heart thumping. When the door shut in his face, he leaned against the wall and gulped. His wrist twisted in anticipation as he stared back at the door.

"Oh man."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel woke up to a voicemail from the man who made her sleep like a baby for the first time in months. She had to pinch herself to realize that this was actually happening.<p>

"Hey Rach, I don't really know what am I suppose to be saying actually, don't even know why the heck am I calling. Anyway, about earlier, that was wow. And the thing is, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Do you uh, maybe want to meet for lunch or something? I mean, only if you want to. I wouldn't want to impose on your schedule. I thought we could talk or something. Unless you're busy, I would totally understand. I wouldn't want unless you want to. That is if you're free. So uh, let me know? I really hope that I can see you tomorrow. Ok. Bye. Oh it's Finn by the way. Yeah, so uh, that's all. Bye."

After listening to his message, she attempted to stifle a giggle. Finn never showed this side of him to her, and she welcomed it. He was this confident successful young man, but a night with her had the power to transform him into a shy teenage boy. She texted a short reply before jumping off her mattress. As she pranced into the bathroom, she failed to see the rug in her way and slipped on the bathroom floor.

"Oof!"

* * *

><p>Finn tossed and turned in his bed. He messed up his hair and let out a groan. He had barely slept a wink and the morning was already seeping through the windows of his hotel room. Not that he was annoyed at what kept him up. It was Rachel, and to have her as a distraction wasn't all that bad. He rolled to the front of his chest and rested his chin on the pillows. He sighed with a smile on his face when he reminisced about their walk back to her place. The entire time was spent in silence but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it sounds. It was their moment of bliss, and he enjoyed every second of just being with her.<p>

His phone on the bedside table vibrated and he rolled over to retrieve the source. After rereading his screen for the third time, a beam appeared on his face and it was impossible to replace it with anything else. He leaped off his bed and scrambled for the bathroom. Caught up in the excitement, he lost his footing and fell forward.

"Oof!"

The light emitted from his phone started to fade. And just before it returned to a blank screen, the message read,

"BRUNCH AT 11? I'LL COOK. PS, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU :) –RACH."

_**When I picked myself up from the ground, I realized the grin plastered on my face. It couldn't seem to go away and it fitted me just fine. I don't know what was about to happen during brunch. But I can tell you one thing; I hoped that it'd turn out good. Quinn seemed insignificant at that point of time, and I realized that I had forgotten my motive for driving down here. Or maybe, I had already fulfilled it. Maybe deep down, what I intended was for Rachel to forgive me, and getting Quinn back was secondary. Or maybe all I wanted was to get Rachel back by my side again.**_

* * *

><p>YOU GUYS, I'M HYPOTHETICALLY SOBBING RIGHT NOW. The number of reviews I have received based on the previous chapter alone has surpassed the record of having the most number of comments in a chapter since I started out with Best Fake. I SERIOUSLY CAN'T EVEN WITH YOU GUYS. I feel that I'm undeserving of the love because all I can say is just THANK YOU and send out virtual hugs. It's kind of hard to top ch. 24 too in my opinion, which explains why I was so late in submitting this chapter.<p>

Anyway, this might be my final update before I leave for my vacation. I'll be back in a week, and hoping that I wouldn't lose any readers along the way! A little glee reference to S03E05! :') Hope that everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving! All of you are the #1 thing I'm thankful for this year ^.^

PerfectFinchel, Melly233, JulGleek, caresse sur l'ocean, PaochiCute, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro, bananappancakes, sammstump, anon (I hope you're the same one from the previous review!) and FinchelFan728, You guyssssss! I want to give each and everyone of you a BIG WARM HUG and THOUSANDS OF SLOPPY KISSES. Because the way you loved the chapter was just so awesome to me! I hope that this doesn't disappoint you from the hype! I wanted the focus on Finchel to continue, so I'm hoping that this is still enjoyable for you!

Laylita83, hello love! You are just too adorable for words! Come here you! Let me give you a big mama bear hug! We are going to expect a bit more drama, because believe me, I'm not about done with this story yet! Hold on to your seat love, it'll be coming soon! :') And thanks for the encouragement sweetheart, you are so much love.

Finchel21, nobody has ever called me sweet pea before, and I was literally going awww in front of my computer screen when I read your review! How are you so fantastic, I don't even know. My heart is just melting away from your sweetness love! You are definitely one of my favorite reviewers and it just warms my heart so much to see you loving and enjoying yourself in my story. And reading your review again now, you've brought another smile on my face :')

CarCarBeepBroom and gleek30, don't ever apologize for not reviewing. Really, your social life with school and what's not is far more important than my story. Believe me when I say that to have you even comment once throughout my entire story is sufficient for me. My story should come last in your priority list because this is just for pleasure! I've certainly missed the both of you and don't for one second doubt that I'll forget about you. You are so dear to me, and I'd never even think of neglecting your existence. Seeing your name pop up again in my review list has made my day. You are so much love.


	26. Ch 26 But We'll Figure It Out Together

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't know what to expect from him actually. I mean, I wasn't exactly doing the right thing. On the surface, if you didn't know me, it would seem as though I was pouncing on the man. Was it right what we were doing? Actually, what were we doing? I'm lost and confused, but one thing I knew for sure. The kiss from Finn was everything that I've been dreaming about. Or maybe even more. You can't fake emotions like that, you just can't. That kiss was real.<strong>_

Rachel fluffed the cushion on the couch for the third time. She looked at her watch anxiously again and continued pacing around the living room. Perhaps, 11 might have been too early? Perhaps she should have opted to take up on his lunch offer instead of volunteering to make brunch. Maybe she should have made...

She didn't have time to think anymore. A sound interrupted her thoughts. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening the door.

* * *

><p>He rubbed his hands nervously and exhaled loudly.<p>

"Okay, Finn. Be cool. This is Rachel. Not some random girl, it's Rachel!" He whispered to himself as he stopped in front of her door. Slapping his face, he took one final breath and pounded softly on the furniture.

"You're Finn Hudson aren't you?" Sam inquired, unsure if this was the same man he had seen in the papers with Quinn before.

"And you're Sam Evans." The giant wrinkled his nose, disappointed that it wasn't who he had expected to answer the door.

Just then, Rachel closed the door behind her, and realized the tall man's presence in the living room. A tiny smile appeared on his face as she gave him a small wave before running to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned as he picked up a piece of bread from the table. That was when Finn took note of the dining area set up. A tablecloth had covered the furniture, and two plates were displayed. In the middle of the placement was a jug of juice with another dish that consisted of bread and butter. He furrowed his brows, knowing that Rachel had specifically arranged this setting for them, only to be ruined by Sam Evans.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Quinn's working on her new movie, why can't I be here?"

"Oh yeah, well, it still doesn't explain your presence in their home."

"You got a problem with me dude?"

"Yeah, leave Quinn alone."

"Funny, shouldn't I be telling you that? The last I've heard, she broke up with you."

"Hey!" Finn raised his voice and pointed his index finger at the man. "If I remembered correctly, you broke up with her too. So why don't you just get your trouty mouth out of this place before everything gets nasty."

"Excuse me?"

"GUYS!" Rachel exclaimed, silencing the two immature men in the room.

"Sam, Quinn's asleep now. Thanks for walking her back. That was very thoughtful of you."

The blonde haired man beamed. "She looked a little tired so Artie gave us the morning off after we were done with one scene. It's the least I could do."

Finn, standing behind him, imitated sarcastically the words Sam spoke and inserted a couple of gagging actions. Rachel, who had seen this, choked back a giggle and gave him a stern look while biting her lips.

"Finn, why don't you wait for me in my room while I see Sam out. It's the door on the left."

He wanted to protest about the trouble she was putting herself through, but before he could open his mouth, she stared at him warningly. Defeated by her eyes, as he always was, he trudged towards the door after 'unintentionally' bumping into the other man.

* * *

><p>"Finn! What was that about?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.<p>

He was positioned at the foot of her bed. Looking up at her face, he grumbled his reply. "He started it."

"Finn..."

He stood up and cut her off. He didn't want this day to be ruined by the presence of Sam Evans. He lifted her head up by her chin and whispered, "Did I say hi?"

A soft shade of pink washed over the face of the brunette and she replied, "Not that I could remember."

A half smile formed on his face and he bent down to deliver a peck on her nose. As the words "Hey Beautiful" escaped from his lips, her skin tinkled at the place where he last made contact with, sending chills down her shoulder.

"He annoyed me because he ruined our date." He murmured before releasing her from his grip.

The last word made her freeze. _Date?_ "Finn, was this suppose to be a date?"

"Rachie Rach? Who else would you have brunch with?" He asked teasingly. When she didn't find any humor in his tone, he grew serious and bowed his head. He took her hands and sat her down on the mattress.

"I don't know Rach. The thing is, when I was driving up here, I had two things in mind. First, was to get you to forgive me. Second; to get Quinn back. But then, the kiss happened last night. And it made me confused again you know."

She slipped her hand away from his and looked down. "Finn," she started. Then, she gulped, hoping to swallow down her fear. "Did you regret kissing me? Am I your rebound girl?"

He wanted to slap himself in the face again for making her think that way. Rachel was in no way fit to be anyone's rebound, and he was certainly not one to treat her like she was his transition out of the breakup with Quinn. He reached for her hands again and guided her shoulders so that he could take a good look at her.

"Rach, haven't you heard a single word I said last night?"

"Of course I heard. Your words made me night, it was what put a smile on my face when I fell asleep."

He grinned at her confession and he smoothed her collarbone with his thumb. "Then I'm going to pretend that you didn't just ask that. Because like I've said, you do not deserve anything less. Nobody has the right to be treating you like a rebound. You're the kind of girl that everyone guy would die to have as the one, not as a fling. You hear me?"

She nodded but was still a little unsure. Seeing her face, he knew she was still wavering at her confidence level. So he pulled her in, and as his lips met hers, the pair was brought back to the sweet recollection of their first kiss. It wasn't the first time that he had a taste of her, but even now, he felt the thumping of his heartbeat. Likewise, Rachel's heart fluttered as she savored every bit of Finn Hudson as she could get.

"You were saying?" She questioned shyly the second they broke apart.

He smiled at her bashfulness and realized that he could easily get use to this sight. "I don't know where we go from here Rach. That kiss was I don't know, incredible. Every kiss with you is. I'm still a little confused about everything. You were my best friend. I mean, you still are I guess. But the kiss last night changed everything. I mean friends don't kiss each other that way. Not unless you're in Kentucky. I guess kissing you were supposed to be weird because we've been real close. But also, maybe your were the reason that made it that more special. I'm not explaining myself very well, aren't I?" He rubbed his neck and sneaked a look at her.

"Not really." She replied gently.

He took a deep breath, and said. "I adored that feeling we shared last night Rach. Believe me, it was pretty addictive. You're pretty addicting." He smiled, revealing the dimples in his face. "But I don't want to get into a relationship with you when I'm still a little unsure of everything. If anything ever happens between us in the future, and I'm sort of hoping that it would, because that was hot and amazing, I want to be absolutely sure. I don't want you to be treated unfairly because of my stupidity. You get what I'm saying now?"

She nodded slowly, understanding where he was coming from. They had been friends for a long time now, it could either be something permanent, or ruin everything forever. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered,

"Then we'll figure it out together."

_**At least someone was thinking right among us. I wanted to be involved with Finn so much that I forgot about Quinn. They weren't a couple anymore and she was clearly into Sam. So it shouldn't be a problem. But there would always be the shadow of her hovering over us. He had a relationship with her for two years. But I had a friendship with Quinn for over two decades. If it was anyone who should be more wary and confused about the consequences, it should have been me.**_

* * *

><p>I've got Internet even when I'm in another country, so yay! Omgosh, seriously you guys, the reviews have been coming in, as well as the alerts, and I am just blown away by how much support you have given me! I've already surpassed the 200th within 5 chapters and it is just so incredible! How are all of you so sweet? Been writing up this chapter when I was on my plane, and while I hate flying, it's easily becoming more manageable for me, because I'll be too distracted by writing! :') Hope all of you are still having a ball of a time! :')<p>

PaochiCute, hello love! You made my day! I was reading your comment the next morning and loving so much of how you've supported the Finchel! I've no idea what's Black Friday about though; care to shed a little insight? And now I'm also sending you back some love after I've received so much already from you :)

Sammystump, Finchel21, FinchelFan728, bananappancakes, PerfectFinchel, honoursarah, Melly233, noro, laylita83, GAH! ALL OF YOU ARE INTO THE FINCHEL BUBBLE! As a person creating a story for you out of pleasure, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're enjoying this story. It simply makes me feel so much better that I have received the recognition for doing something right. Well, I hope nobody's too disappointed that their brunch has been ruined! I'll definitely try and upload another chapter ASAP! Meantime, hope you'd enjoy this!

Sliguu, HELLO SOF! You're back! Certainly glad to see that my story gives you a good rest in the midst of your packing. Omgosh, the Monchele picture blew me away! It was leaked about an hour after I submitted Chapter 24 and I was squealing in my head. So don't worry, you're not the only dead one! :') Thanks sweetheart for loving with what I've done, you're just so amazing to me :)

AnnPatrick, Hey hey hey! I hope in this chapter, he doesn't seem as bad as he did in the previous one! Finn can be a little daft sometimes, and that was the direction I was going for! So I'm hoping that you wouldn't hate him just as much!

BBFreakNumber1, honey, you do not suck. In fact, you are amazingly awesome. Don't apologize love; in fact, never apologize to me. You are incredible for leaving one comment, and trust me, that is sufficient. To see you loving every chapter is more than wonderful to me. So, thanks for the love sweetheart, you are too precious for you own good.

JustAHopelessRomantic and Vanessa HAI HAI HAI! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME to New York's Sweethearts! I hope this chapter doesn't leave you disappointed! BIG WARM FUZZY WELCOME HUGS for each of you! Stay, and I'll promise to deliver every chapter as best as I can! :') PS, JustAHopelessRomantic, I'm a klutz in real life too! Not constantly tripping over things, but always knocking myself, getting random bruises on my arms and legs! It's okay to be clumsy, at least that makes you special!

Tazzie-mae and meganlovesglee The two of you are whom I'm going to dedicate this chapter too! Tazzie-mae, you are already so much love from Best Fake, and the support you;ve given me since then is incredible. You're reviewer 200th, and for that this is for you :') And of course, to meganlovesglee, if you're still reading darling, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I knew it was yesterday (in my current time zone at least) but I'm hoping that this chapter can be my present to you! Have fun!


	27. Ch 27 Just Us Two

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You must think I'm a complete jerk. I know I am a horrible person. I don't deserve Rachel, she's better off with someone else more superior than I am. She's just so incredible though. And while I'm being selfish by wanting her by my side, Mom always said that if you find someone who could be with anyone in the world, but she chose to be with me, I should hold on to her. Truth is, I never really got that with Quinn. Sometimes, I felt as though she settled for me, and I thought that was good enough. Because Rachel and Quinn, they are both amazing. But you know what's the difference with Rach? It's the fact that she makes me feel good about myself too. Like as though I'm not alone in this messed up world. And that's the kind of feeling that I yearned for, you know? Whether she was my best friend, or someone more, she was always there, always being so understanding. I need to get my head sorted out quickly. I owe her that much.<strong>_

"So you hungry?" She asked.

He nodded in anticipation then furrowed his brows. "But Sam destroyed everything."

"He didn't destroy everything, it was just a piece of bread silly." She gave a small laugh before taking her departure towards the kitchen. "Seriously Hudson, being around actors must have made you over dramatic."

The minute she was out of his sight, he found himself already missing her presence. "This is unhealthy." He muttered beneath his breath as he picked himself up.

* * *

><p>"How are the pancakes? Are they good?"<p>

He bounced his head excitedly as he chewed the last bits off before gulping it down.

She giggled at childlikeness and reached over for his lip. "Look at you, eating like you're a three-year-old." As she wiped the trail of maple syrup off his face, he blushed from embarrassment. But he adored the way she made him feel. Quinn always snapped at him for being a clumsy eater. She was constantly worried about how the media would portray them if he were caught eating messily.

"Let's make a toast." She cleared her throat and lifted her glass in the air. He mimicked her actions and raised his hand. "To whatever this may be and whatever the future has in store for us, we will always have each other."

Hearing her words, he revealed his dimples and leaned forward. She started to purse her lips in reciprocation. As they met for a short kiss, his grin grew wider, mirroring the beam off her face.

"You and me?" She inquired softly.

"Just us two." He whispered before delivering another peck.

* * *

><p>After their brunch, Finn offered to take Rachel for a spin. He was pretty confident that the feelings he had for her were real, but could he have mistaken it for admiration? Adoration? Likeness? Or was it possible that it was love? He had to find out. Things between them were a blurry haze, and it could confuse everything if he wasn't certain. All he knew was that spending more time with the brunette was his growing addiction. It had been since the day he first spoke with her. And now that the kiss happened, he wanted it to be a permanent hobby.<p>

"So are you having fun so far?" He asked as they strolled along the pavement of the town. Her fingers slipped into the pocket of her jeans and he scolded himself mentally for taking a long time debating in his head about holding her hand. She nodded her head as she puffed out a short breath. Just then, before he could offer her some warmth, she spotted a shop window ahead and quickened her pace. Following close behind, Finn rushed to her side when she came to an abrupt stop. When he noted the furrowing of her brows, he asked worriedly, "You alright Rach?"

Rachel Berry laid her hands on the glass window and pushed up her nose towards the display. She heaved a small sigh and stared longingly at the jewelry. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Finn glanced at the object before looking back at her. The yearning in her eyes captivated him.

_Yes, you are._ He thought to himself. When she realized that he failed to respond, she turned to look up at the giant's face and started to worry about him. Finn shook his head from his daydream and offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry Rach, being a dude and all, I don't really have any knowledge in appreciating stuff like that." She smiled at his honesty. Of course she knew that about him. He always looked for her whenever he had to purchase a piece of expensive item in order to appease Quinn. She pulled him away from the glass display and they continued on their path.

He was confused by her actions though. Didn't she want to take a closer look? Wouldn't she have purchased it if she loved it? So he asked her exactly that.

"Just because it was beautiful, it didn't mean that it had to be bought. It was beautifully crafted, classy and grand. While I'm you know, not. Someone as lovely as that should be the one buying it, not me." She ended with a teasing smile and sneaked a side look at him before returning her vision to the front.

"But you are all those things too!" He protested.

She shook her head. Finn just didn't get it. "I'm never going to be as pretty and glamorous as people like Quinn. Women like her deserve the necklace because they are able to carry it off. Not me. Can you imagine, clumsy klutz Rachel Berry with that thing on?"

"Yes. Because you're pretty too."

She punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Knock it off Hudson."

"You just don't get it do you? You're already so beautiful, that the necklace would just be something that emphasizes your exquisiteness. If you could see the way I see you, you'd realize that too."

She looked up at him with her round brown eyes in control of his heartbeat. "And how do you expect me to believe that when you're also responsible of looking at the beautiful Quinn Fabray before me? Your eyes never left her the minute you walked into the room. Admit it. I'll never be much of a head turner or a traffic light stopper."

He hung his head in disappointment. So she chose to walk away from the film producer. When he saw her shoulders drop, followed by the burying of the face, his heart went out to her. "You are flawless Rachel."

She stopped in her tracks and rotated her body slowly. "Nobody's capable of being that amazing." Then, she continued walking, quickening her pace.

Finn took a deep breath and marched towards the brunette. He snatched her hand and when she struggled from his grip, he increased his strength around her fingers, holding onto her for dear life.

"Finn..."

"You can deceive yourself all you want. But your opinion about yourself doesn't affect me in any way. You are perfect to me. And if I ever made you feel insecure about yourself, I'll make it up to you. Because nobody, including yourself should fall short about how they think of you."

_**I lied. There is a flaw in Rachel Berry. She doesn't see the whole picture. She doesn't see that she's amazing. She doesn't see that she's wonderful. She doesn't see that she's perfect. I hadn't been able to live with myself knowing that I made the mistake once of thinking that Quinn was more attractive than she was. I guess they are both gorgeous in their own way, but it shouldn't be compared. Rachel's beauty shouldn't receive any questioning. If there were any questions, it was whether she received sufficient recognition. She has made me feel so good about myself already; it wasn't fair that she was still insecure about herself around me. I needed her to understand that she is beyond all things awesome. Because she's Rachel Berry.**_

* * *

><p>Back after a couple of days off from my holiday with Chapter 27! And Chapter 28 is half way done! Only wanted to submit this after I was done with the most recent ep of Glee! I hope I haven't lost any readers along the way! Regretfully, this is the end of the Finchel arc in my story and the next one would be on Fabrevans! Crossing my fingers that I haven't disappointed any one of you! Enjoy!<p>

Melly233, laylita83, Finchel21, JulGleek, noro, bananappancakes, BBFreakNumber1, FinchelFan728 and sammystump HAI HAI HAI! I've certainly missed all of you so much! I've got internet when I was on vacation, but only through my phone! So I didn't manage to submit this until now! I hope all of you are still with me, because all of you have been so incredibly supportive of everything!

PaochiCute, Black Friday sounds amazing! If only we had things like that here! I guess, you can say that they would only sort out the whole mess much later, and their relationship would only be stabilized at the end, but I certainly hope that you'll still enjoy what I've written though! PS, I hope you enjoyed your holiday weekend! :')

MissAnderson92, HAI HAI HAI JESSSSS! You could be my sick buddy cause I've been coughing non-stop too! Let's cross our fingers that you'll get better soon! Drink lots of fluids, and stay in bed! Sending my prayers about you honey! Get well soon!

JustAHopelessRomantic Hello love! You made me smile like an idiot! :') Because not only did you light up my day by letting me know that you've enjoyed it, you called me a legend. Like d'aww. Stop it, how are you so incredible? Keep being beautiful, you were meant for that :)

Finally, a BIG WELCOME to Apple! I hope you'll enjoy what I've written with this new one! Stick around, and I'll try to live up to your standards! :')


	28. Ch 28 I Don't Care About What People Say

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've no idea where Rachel disappeared to by the time I woke up. But the rest was splendid. It was definitely much needed after the past couple of days. Somehow though, I had this strange feeling about something. Like as though something big was about to happen. Call it a woman's intuition, sixth sense or whatever. It had something to do with me, and her. Something BIG is about to happen, I can feel it. And as the queasy feeling in my stomach started to rise up to my throat, I couldn't shake off the idea that it could also mean a scary beginning. I certainly hope that it was a sign that my relationship with Sam was about to take a toll on us. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be about us.<strong>_

When the blonde haired actress shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun, her phone vibrated with an incoming message.

"BABE, YOU ALRIGHT THERE LAMB? I HOPE YOU'RE NOT OVERWORKING YOURSELF. I TOLD ARTIE TO GIVE YOU THE DAY OFF, SO HE REPLACED YOUR SCENES WITH MINE FOR THE DAY. TAKE ALL THE REST YOU WANT. I'LL DROP BY TONIGHT TO CHECK ON YOU. WHAT DO YOU SAY TO DINNER? LET ME KNOW -SAM."

Quinn reread his message a couple more times before stretching over her head. She fussed her hair and looked out into the view. It was the middle of the day, and now that her schedule was cleared, she was lost of what to do. As a yawn escaped her lips, she contemplated on taking another nap before walking out of the room.

The kitchenette was a lot untidier than she had remembered it to be. There were dishes in the sink, unwashed and piled up. When she got to work in cleaning up, she noticed a little maple syrup imprint on one of the plates and furrowed her brows.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"You shouldn't be playing with your food."_

_"But it's fun."_

_She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and continued nibbling off the bits of her breakfast. After swirling his fork around his plate, he pushed it towards her. With maple syrup, he had squiggled the initials of their names together. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. He used the fork to erase the mess and took the bottle to continue with his 'art piece'. A couple of seconds later, she took another glance on the dish and saw a little smiley face by the rim. In the middle of the circle, he had made out a tiny phrase that read,_

_"Keep smiling. You never know who's falling in love with it."_

_She looked up at his face and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_His face brightened at her teasing tone and he narrowed the gap between them._

Quinn snapped out of the daydream when she heard her phone sound. She didn't have time to think back about her memories with Finn. They were over. Sam was back, and now all she wanted was to focus on him. Distractions weren't going to help when she had enough on her mind.

She picked up the phone just as the caller was about to leave a voice message. When Sam heard her through the receiver's end, he lit up at the fact that she was awake.

"Feeling a little more energized Q?"

"Better definitely."

"Awesome. So uh, do you want to go out for dinner?"

She twirled the ends of her hair and walked slowly into the bedroom after dabbing her fingers dry. "Sammy..." She started, the nickname slipping from as though they were brought back to their first relationship together. "Is it okay if we stay in tonight? I've got a huge scene coming up tomorrow and I don't want to mess it up."

"Sure. So uh, do you still want me to drop by? I know how you enjoy your nights alone sometimes."

She smiled at his concern. "You can still come over."

"Cool, I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

><p>He wiped off the stain from her mouth nonchalantly and continued with his food. Quinn's heart, still tingling from his small affection for her, blushed as she laid down her fork. She gently grazed his arm, causing the man to look up from his food. He raised his eyebrows at the blonde actress and she interrupted Sam before he could speak.<p>

"Sam. What is this thing going on between us? Are we dating or what?"

He sighed and rested his cutlery on the table. "Do you want to talk about it now? I mean really?"

She frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"I can't promise you that I wouldn't hurt you again Quinn. We made out and been really flirty with each other for the past few weeks. Isn't that enough for now?"

"How can that be enough for you?"

"I don't know. It was fun. Fun is good."

She bowed down in disappointment. "I thought you grew up."

"Look, Q. I want to be with you. Ever since the day I saw you again, that's this constant argument I had been having with myself about whether this is a good idea. We're no longer young and stupid anymore. I mean we can't afford to be. What if we made the same mistakes again?"

"Which is why I know for sure that this is what I want. It makes me more certain than ever that it would work because we already know what not to do. I don't care about what anyone else say. It was always you Sammy. Don't you see that being with you is all that I need for my life to make sense?"

He clutched onto her wrist and asked softly, "Do you really mean that?"

She started to wriggle herself out of his hands and looked away. "I'm sorry Sam. You have heard all the horrible things people have said about me, and the way I work. You know that the reason why I act that way is so that nobody can walk over me. But now, I'm being selfish, not only for the sake of my career, but for the sake of myself. This may be more than enough for you, but it would never be sufficient for me. If you're going to insist in being that way, then I'm sorry. Because I think maybe it's time to let go of you. Each and every single part of you."

"Then don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Right there. At that moment, when you said that it's time to let me go. I have made so many broken promises that I can't assure you of our future Q. It terrifies me that I am capable of running away again, leaving you alone. But what you just said; it killed me. The second it slipped from your lips, I knew that I couldn't afford to lose you again. You are my girl Q. I was ignorant and stubborn. And I guess I'd always be this childish, but please don't, not even for a second, doubt me when I say that I love you."

She looked up in fear, close to trembling in her seat. He had never said the three precious words that were like bells ringing in her ears.

"Sam..."

"It's as simple as that I guess. I love you."

_**He loves me. Sammy Evans loves me. Sam trouty mouth Evans loves Quinn overbearing diva Fabray, me.**_

* * *

><p>I'm back! Super, super, super sorry that I haven't uploaded! I felt as though I've neglected all of you in ages, and I'm literally filled with guilt for it! I've started work, so it explains why I haven't been able to upload any chapters! But I have the next couple of days off, so I'd definitely be writing my ass off for all of you! :') Here is the next chapter for you, and I guess the only hint I can give is that more drama is about to happen, because it's time to focus on my main characters; the Quinchel! :')<p>

Laylita83, hello love! I've definitely missed you sweetheart! :') The finchel arc, which I was referring to, didn't mean the end of all Finchel! It meant that it would be the end of the happy Finchel bubble that I've been covering for the past 3 chapters or so. Their problems would start to surface and definitely be explained more through the next few chapters!

Melly233, aww. You have been my faithful reviewer for every story and it astounds me how you can be so amazing at it! Thank you for loving New York's Sweethearts though, I've certainly been enjoying myself writing it and it's becoming my favorite as well! :')

Finchel21, noro, PerfectFinchel, sammystump, Apple, bananappancakes, tazzie-mae, Finchel728 Come here you so that I can give you HUGE WARM FUZZY HUGS! How are all of you so precious? It blows my mind that all of you are still sticking with me even though I've been so horribly lagging behind in my updates! I hope everyone is still enjoying this in the cold and wet December season! :') Ps, except for those in Australia, hope you're enjoying the summer that's sneaking in! :D

PaochiCute, you definitely aren't the only one that's sort of disappointed in the Finntana scenes! Was sort of hoping something as sweet as that could be said to Rachel by Finn too! Well, I guess we can only hope huh. Hold On To Sixteen promos do seem to portray that it'll be a good ep, so guess we will have to wait and see! Definitely getting excited for the sweet Finchel scenes that have been revealed!

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek and Gleefan 1, don't apologize ever! Really! Like I've said before, my story comes last in your priority list! It shouldn't be as important as everything else that goes on in your life! You guys are already so precious for notifying me that you loved it, so that is definitely more than you can do for me. Keep being beautiful! Ps Gleefan 1, at least you get your computer time back now! :')

JustAHopelessRomantic, honey, you sweet wonderful darling, your comments are the addictive one! Like, all of them are so sweet and filled with love, I'm thinking if you're crediting me too much! You really sound like a romantic and there's nothing wrong with that! Seriously, you are so awesome for thinking that my story measures up to films. Really, you are too lovely for your own good! Hope you'll enjoy this love!

Maybelle22, welcome, welcome, welcome oh lovely one! You are so much love already, and it warms my heart to see that you are enjoying the mess and the confusion! I'd try to make sense of it slowly, so hope that you wouldn't lose any faith in me :')


	29. Ch 29 Youve Given Me The Time Of My Life

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have never really used the words with her. I mean, it's probably been inside of me for quite a while now, but you know how it is. It'll never be real until you say it out loud. Like if you were scared of something, you'd think that by not admitting your fear, it'll go away. Or if you don't realize something, it's non-existent. In this case, I thought that if I didn't confide in what I feel about her, we could keep playing the game. But you see, if you're in love with someone, I guess it's as simple as that. And that's the end of it you know.<strong>_

"Q? Babe?"

"Sam..." She gulped down in fear. "If you think that this is your idea of fun, it's not. If you're kidding, stop it right now before it's..."

He smiled and took her hands into his. As he kissed the top of her palm, he narrowed their distance and spoke softly. "I have been afraid of so many things in my past. And yeah, I'm afraid of the future too. But you know what scared me the most? It's that you might leave me when something bad happens. I left you once before Q, and it wasn't easy for me on that too. I knew there were better things out there for you too. And look what that made you. You are already so beautiful Q. But then I guess I couldn't stand the idea of someone else being with you. We might have been better apart, but we will be the best together."

He stopped to take a breath and saw the grin slowly stretching across her face. Then he continued sheepishly. "I guess you're not the only selfish one around here huh."

Her beam grew wider and she cupped his face. "That's okay. Because it also means that we're perfect for each other."

"Yeah?"

"Because when I'm with you," She started in a whisper before squeezing their interlocked fingers. "I had the time of my life and I owe it all to you."

He recalled the old Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes song that they used to fool around with when they dated in the past. He lit up at the words as he pulled her out of the seat.

_I've been waiting for so long_  
><em>Now I've finally found someone<em>  
><em>To stand by me<em>

She looked down and giggled as he released his grip and imitated a bow to welcome her into the song. So the blonde clasped her hands on her back and strolled across the living room. As she pranced on the carpet, she looked at him with a smile.

_We saw the writing on the wall_  
><em>And we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_Now with passion in our eyes_  
><em>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<em>

He offered his hand and she held unto him tightly. As he twirled her around, she laughed joyously at the gesture.

_So we take each other's hand_  
><em>Cause we seem to understand the urgency, oh<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>

_You're the one thing_  
><em>I can't get enough of<em>  
><em>So I tell you something<em>  
><em>This could be love because<em>

_I've had the time of my life,_  
><em>No, I never felt like this before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear, it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>No I never felt like this before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear, it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>Cause I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

By the time they were done with the song, the couple had been drowned in each other's arms. His finger traced down her face and he tugged the loose ends of her hair behind her ear. He delivered a small peck on her earlobe and whispered,

"Thank you for loving me back."

She reflected the same heartfelt gratitude when she replied, "Thank you for simply loving me."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam Evans woke up with a smile on his face. Not simply because of the fact that he finally had the courage to settle his confusion with Quinn. But also, he was overjoyed about the fact that he got to wake up next to her. When his eyes were introduced to the morning sun, it didn't bother him that the ray of light had disrupted his sleep. Quinn Fabray was finally his, after all these years. And while he screwed them up before, he was going to make sure at all costs that it wouldn't happen again. He couldn't afford to make the same mistake twice, not when he knew that if he let her slipped by, it would be another long period of regret.<p>

She started to fidget in her sleep and he panicked that he might have aroused her from the deep slumber. She turned to face him, a huge yawn escaping her. When her eyes started to open, her face blushed, realizing that this morning, she was not waking up alone.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He ruffled her hair and pinched her nose. She wrinkled from his contact and then giggled, attempting to hide her embarrassment that he had caught her in zombie mode.

His arm slid under the pillow he had been resting on and shifted his body so that he could take a good look at her. "How'd you sleep love? Was it good?"

She bounced her head in reply. "Best rest I've ever had in years."

He raised his eyebrows and a half smile appeared on his face. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

He stretched out his arms and she dove for him. As he stroked her back, he whispered, "It was the best night I've ever had to."

As the jingling of the keys faded into the atmosphere, she furrowed her brows and frowned at the sound. When the door came to soft, but evidently heard close, she sat up and started towards her bedroom door. She creaked it open, and in her vision, was the tiny brunette slowly creeping into the other bedroom. With her back facing towards the actor in her bed, Sam knew that it probably would have been Rachel who just returned home.

"Quinny, could you just come back to bed please?"

She shut the door as lightly as she could and crawled back to his arms. Instead of settling her body down like he expected her to, she remained upright on the mattress, much to his disappointment that he couldn't have any more snuggling time. He sighed when he saw the look of determination in her eyes. He knew all her looks, every single one of them. And this time, the fire in her was screaming with curiosity. Where did Rachel disappear? Who was she with? And most importantly, why was she sneaking back home only at 8 in the morning?"

He rubbed the knuckles on her hand and whined. "You don't have to ask her now do you? I thought we could spend a little more time alone considering that we wouldn't have the chance for the next couple of hours."

She looked at him helplessly. "You know it'll be killing me right?"

He sighed again and buried himself into the pillow further. "Fine. Go to your best friend. She's obviously much more important than the love of your life. Go ahead. Leave me alone to die."

She squealed at the permission he had granted her and bent down to deliver a fast peck on his lips, ignoring his dramatic comments. He made his final attempt by pulling her the minute she came closer to him. However, when she started attacking him, he surrendered with resentment. When she walked out of the room, he grumbled at Quinn's exit and moaned about the departure.

* * *

><p>She crept her way to her best friend's room and just as she was about to let herself in, a knock sounded from the front door. This was getting weirder by the second. She changed her direction and made her way towards the front door instead. When she pulled it open, the man in front of her made her speechless and rooted to the ground.<p>

"Rach, you left your watch by the... Oh shi... Q."

She didn't know how was she supposed to react. So she stood there, unwilling to budge and still in shock by the giant man's presence. Seeing that she had zoned out, he waved his palm at her and called the blonde actress's name. When she refused to respond to him, he started to shake her shoulders, and only then did she come to terms about his appearance.

"Wh...wha...what are you...what are you doing here Finn?"

"Oh uh, Rachel left her watch at my hotel. So I thought I'd bring it..."

"No, Finn. I mean, what are you doing here in the Hamptons?"

"Oh that. Uh, you see. I've actually been here since..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a gasp in the background. When Quinn turned around, she saw that the brunette's face had turned pale with fear. She had the exact same reaction as her best friend from before. Standing in front of the bedroom, Rachel was lost for words.

_**During the night when I'd suddenly be awake, I'd turn around, smiling that finally it wasn't a dream. And this morning when I woke up to her face, I wondered if there was a chance that I could have this for the rest of my life. Which is why, when I started hearing Quinn's voice rose at someone, I knew I had to do something about it. Nobody was allowed to make my baby pissed off when we just had an amazing night together. Especially when the person who had replied her, sounded strangely familiar like the giant's. I honestly didn't know what Quinn saw in him. I mean, come on, he was exceptionally tall, and it made him look really awkward. Like he was sticking out in the crowd. And what was up with him here anyway? Ironically, his mistake in letting go of Quinn brought me back to her. But still, it didn't explain why he had to be lurking around us. I mean, back off dude.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29! A sneak peek into the drama that is about to fall upon us! Glee reference to S02E09, when Fabrevans sang "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" Anyway, been spending some time with a couple of my friends today, so I only got to finish this after they left. And while I know that I'd be out tomorrow, I've already gotten started on Chapter 30! It's halfway done I guess, a little bit written a couple of days ago. But it's going to be a long one! So I hope to finish it by the morning so that all of you can read to your heart's content! It may or may not involve a little Finchel heartbreak though, so I hope none of you would give up on me after that! Keep being beautiful everyone, and to all with the same time zone as me, I'm submitting this before I hit my bed, so G'night to you! :)<p>

Honoursarah, noro, FinchelFan728, tazzie-mae, Gleefan1, PerfectFinchel and finchel-frankenberry-gleek I know you'll probably get tired of me repeating myself all the damn time, but I'm sorry that I'm going to be saying the same thing over and over again. ALL OF YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Like, the review count for NY's Sweethearts would probably surpass Best Fake, and I owe it all to you! Every single one of you have been so very dear to me, that I certainly feel that this is not enough. BIG SLOPPY KISSES to each of you for being so amazing to me. Really, you have no idea how much you've impacted my life! Keep being beautiful y'all!

Apple, aw! I'm missing Australia so much right now, because it's where I spend most of my year around! Whereabouts do you live sweetheart? Definitely can't wait to be back in February! :')

Laylita83 GAH! You've pretty much figured out the bits of drama that's about to happen you smarty-pants! But rest assured, because despite every single mess and arguments, it will forever be #FinchelForever in my books so that's what you'd definitely get in the end! I hope you would still enjoy it as much as I hope you would! So much love from you that I'm sending it back for warming my heart! Love you darling for being so incredible :')

CarCarBeepBroom, WHY, HOW, I MEAN WHAT? How can you be so mind blowing hon? Like where do you find the love for reading my stories again? I just can't even with you! Come here you sweet child, and let me love you more! Take care sweetheart; I certainly hope that my recent updates can nurse you back to health ASAP! Drink lots of soup, fluids, water, and any kinds of medicinal drinks! Sending you up in my prayers that you'd get better soon! And thanks for the congrats! I certainly love my job :) But not as much as I love you for being so supportive! Take care darling! :') Sending you virtual hugs on your way in hopes that it can help ease your sickness!


	30. Ch 30 & The Fact Is That I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know what was going on. But Finn only wears that gassy infant look when he's guilty about something. And when I caught him looking at Rachel with that look, it just made things more complicated than ever. Like I know they've been really close and all. Sometimes, I think they might as well be the couple instead of Finn and I. I mean they just have so much in common with each other. She also bothers to listen to him, which I admit, have been guilty of doing otherwise. But I was still confused though. Like she wasn't a bit surprised that he was here. Wait, holy sweet hell. Did he mention something about Rachel's watch or something? Oh my god, they're hooking up!<strong>_

"Finn! Thank you for bringing me my watch! I thought I lost it somewhere." Rachel rushed her words and pulled him closer to her. Before Quinn could comment on anything else, the brunette had dragged him into the room and left the actress alone in the shared area.

"Wow, that was intense huh." He commented as she closed the door with her left hand, and the right, still unknowingly intertwined with his. She looked up and him and offered an awkward laugh.

"You think?"

He rubbed his face nervously as she paced around the room, unsure of how she should explain herself. He settled at the edge of her bed and while she sat down beside him, he got up almost immediately.

"I should explain to her."

Rachel tried to hold him down by pulling him back. When he felt the tiny force against him, he turned to look at her.

"I should go."

"No, no, no. It was me who scared her. I should go." Not realizing that he had invested more energy that he should, Finn's slight push made Rachel shrink back into the bed. Bolting out of the room, Rachel chose to stay on the mattress as she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" He yelled when he saw that the actress had disappeared. He charged for her room and when he didn't bother knocking on the door, he was opened to the scene that made him furious with rage.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" He demanded when he saw Sam in her bed, holding onto her.

The blonde looked up from the sudden boom and eyed him. "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

"Finn, what did you do to her?" Sam's voice was becoming louder along with the pandemonium.

Rachel heard the commotion and rushed into the room. Everything was a complete mess, and it was necessary for her to be around. However, when she noted the actor's presence in Quinn's room, the craziness was about to hit a whole new level.

"Rachel, are you okay? Your eyes look really red." Sam asked with concern, and it made the two leading people in the argument turn. Quinn and Finn realized that the tiny brunette was controlling the tears in her eyes by constantly rubbing her hands through them. Finn, closest to her, tore her palms away from her face and took a good look at her. He cupped her cheeks and bend down to stare. When she avoided his gaze, it worried him, causing the tall man to pull her for an embrace.

Annoyed by the sweet affection displayed by the two in front of her without any clear explanation, Quinn shouted for attention.

"Would someone care to explain to me what is going on in here?"

Finn realized that there was no easy way to do this. It was impossible to handle the two ladies at once. He had to make a choice; who was the one he cared most about. When Rachel's arms tightened around his back, he knew.

"Quinn," His voice now softening from the tiny girl's vulnerability exposed. "I'll explain everything to you in a bit. But for now, my priority is Rachel." Then he unraveled the arms around him and led her out of the room.

When the couple had left, Quinn puffed in annoyance and she stormed around her bed. Sam, confused by all the complications, sunk back down.

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Baby? Are you alright?" His gentle tone made it even harder to fight the urge. She dove into him and as the tears fell against his polo tee, his hand stroked her back lightly. The pet name that had easily slipped past his lips was the final straw. She knew what she felt about him, and maybe she shouldn't be holding back anymore. Rachel loosened the grip around him and he looked at her.<p>

"Do you need anything?"

"Could you get me a drink Finny?"

He smiled that she seemed better and followed her orders. When he returned to her room, she was sitting on the rug by her bed. And when she looked up at him, his heart squeezed with fear. Like he said before, Rachel was easy to read. It might have been the fact that they were best friends for a long time now, so when her sorrowful eyes were burning into him, he knew what to expect. He knelt down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered.

_Okay, so maybe that was not what I had expected._ He thought excitedly to himself. He drew imaginary squiggles on her nape, not realizing that he had been doodling their initials constantly.

She pulled his other arm close to her, and rested it in her lap. Looking down at his giant palm, she traced the protruding veins and drew tiny hearts around them. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued.

"I've always been afraid that if I want anything too much, it'll mean that I'll never have it. So I wouldn't admit that I loved you. Because if I do, I'd have to give you up. And that would mean giving up something good. But the fact is that I love you Finny."

He smiled at the nickname she often used on him. He adored the way she was so calm and courageous about this. Closing up on the distance between their faces, he kissed her softly on her cheek, emitting a slight blush from her.

"I love..."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't say anything now. Please, I beg you."

"Rach, I don't get it."

"We don't talk about our problems because we think that by avoiding them, every mess we have becomes non-existent. But the thing is, you will find yourself thinking about them eventually. Whether it's in the wee hours of a morning on a sleepless night, or when you're heading home from work. Because you would never really get over them until you face up to it. And that's the biggest obstacle in a relationship, in our relationship. Finn, I love you. But this is not going to work out if we both escape from reality all the time. We need to come clean about this. We need to conquer every thing else if we want to be truly happy together. Just because I don't talk to it about you doesn't mean that I haven't been driving myself nuts about what could have and what should have."

"What are you saying?"

She looked at him, with tears flooding up her eyes, blurring her vision by the second. "I love you Finn. I didn't want to, and tried my best not to but the fact is that I do. I've fallen completely in love with you. Which is why, I have to say that this is all wrong for us. We shouldn't be together. At least not right now when you can't even get your head together about who you want to belong with. Because I'm a selfish girl Finn. I know I said that we would figure it out together. But I love you. Ever since the day you started talking to me, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It's been three years now, and you still are the only one who has the ability to drive me nuts about everything. But it's close to the limit Finn. I either have you entirely or not at all. And from the looks of it, I can't get that right now."

"Rachel, I never meant to hurt you. Quinn is important to me, she was important to me. But it doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much as I did with her. Don't you see that it's different with you?"

"No Finn, I don't see that it's different. Because I will always be living in the shadow of her."

"This is not a competition. Why are you even comparing yourself with her?"

"Because you can never get over the fact that the prom queen always wins."

"Rachel..."

* * *

><p>Her phone vibrated for the millionth time and she thought that this might be the time to hear him out. Picking up the call, she regretted her decision immediately.<p>

"Rach? I know you're there. Please say something."

When the silence continued, he knew that she was being stubborn on the receiver's end. However, seeing that the timeline was still running on his iPhone, he continued from before.

"Rachel? Baby? You need to know that you are different from Quinn. I know that saying that repeatedly is never going to change your mind. But you trust me don't you? Why can't you believe me this time? You are Rachel Berry. My Rachel Berry. I honestly don't see why are you so confused about this. I thought you of all people would understand that it takes time for me to get over a relationship. If I forget about her that easily, it would mean that my two years with her meant nothing. I'm sorry Rach, but it did. I am a guy with feelings and I thought that you'd understand it would require some time to get over her."

When he stopped for a breath, she was on the verge of replying him. However, before she could pluck the courage to speak up, he continued further.

"I told you before that you should never deserve less. Which is why I'm afraid that if we ever got together, you wouldn't be with a guy who you deserve. You should know that I'm crazy about you Rachel. I am. But when you're rushing into things with me, it shortchanges our feelings for each other. Like as though we're desperate to get into something that we're not sure about. I don't want to hurt you baby, so I didn't want for things to move too quickly. I guess I'm glad in a way that you stopped me before I could say anything earlier. You deserve someone who loves you with all his heart and I'm only ready to admit mine for you when it happens."

"So are you saying that you don't?" She finally replied.

"I just want to be sure. And I want you to know that I'm sure when I say I do."

* * *

><p>Quinn threw her keys on the counter top and walked to the refrigerator. She had a really long day of confusing arguments, filming and rehearsals. Thank goodness for Sam. If he wasn't around to be Quinn's wall of reliance, she might not have been able to make it through. Just as she was about to retreat into the comfort of her bedroom, her eyes caught sight of the tiny brunette hugging her knees up to her chest.<p>

"Rach?"

The tiny girl refused to look up to her best friend calling out her name. The rest of her day went horribly. Needless to say, she had gotten into an argument with Finn and there was nothing she could do to make the horrible feeling go away. She couldn't help herself. He had started to say things like maybe they weren't right for each other because she was turning into this person that he didn't even know. He didn't understand why she seemed so urgent about them when he knew that especially with her, he couldn't afford to screw things up. When she retaliated that she wanted to live for the moment, it led to another round of argument. Deep down though, she knew why she was so worked up about this. It was because he was right. She was being stubborn and obviously not acting maturely. But it was because when you care so much about someone else, he or she would also be the only one who could drive you crazy. She had waited long enough. Was she to blame if she wanted to be unreasonable just this once?

Quinn rested her arm on her back, rotating her palm up and down and she made the final attempt by soothing the brunette. When Rachel finally looked into her eyes, she whispered nervously.

"I'm sorry."

**_Rachel was crying profusely and I didn't know what I could do to make her better. I've never seen her this broken before. I wanted to ask her about it. But I guess, I might have an idea of what made her so fragile. Or maybe, who made her so fragile. Finn was going to pay. He was my ex boyfriend, so I should have been cautious. Whether he hooked up with her or not, I know that I should have been pissed that they kept it a secret from me. But no one, not even the man I might have loved before, was allowed to mess with Rachel. Even if she did something wrong, I'd forgive her in a heartbeat. If only she could calm herself down instead of being so emotional, I might be able to get her to see that with Rachel, she could do no wrong._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 is here, and I've gone past the 250th mark in less than 5 chapters! Like how are all of you so wonderful and amazing at this? I honestly do not know what have I done to deserve each and every one of you. Really I don't. My essay of gratitude would probably be the longest one ever, and I might actually be starting on it sooner than expected because all of you require a long time to thank! So many lovely people out there in the world and I honestly love you for introducing me into a world where hate isn't present. Anyway, a little reference to Glee's S02E12 :) I hope nobody would give up on me despite the horrible heartache present in this chapter. Now, I'm off to watch videos from the Glee Live so have a wonderful night everyone :)<p>

Laylita83, sammystump, PerfectFinchel and PaochiCute, I guess you sort of see why I had to warn you guys about the Finchel heartbreak. I really hope that whatever that has been going on in this chapter doesn't make you hate any of the characters! At least while any of you who's reading this before our "Hold On To Sixteen" ep, you can be reassured that in the real glee world, our Finchel is still going on as strong as ever! I'm on my way to writing more chapters, so don't give up on #FinchelForever! They would eventually find their way back together! :')

Noro and caresse sur l'ocean Here's the next one and thanks for being so awesome every single time! Love you :)

Apple GAHHHHHH! That's where I'm situated! Melbourne is lovely! I am missing it so terribly much right now because I have another life there! Definitely can't wait for 2012 to roll by so that I can be back there already! Hopefully the rainy weather this week wouldn't depress you too much dear! :)

Tazzie-mae, you are so dear to me you know that. Really, you have no idea how much. You certainly do matter because you have been one of my faithful supporters throughout all my stories, and I think you do not recognize just how important you are to me! Keep reading love, it's the best I can to deliver my love to you through my chapters :')


	31. Ch 31 Craziness Happens

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finally had the courage to look into Quinn's eyes. But when I was staring into the pools of olive green, I was defeated by what I had done. I was defeated by the mistake I had made. Quinn may be a diva and all in the social world, but in our reality when it was just the two of us, she was everything a girl could ask for in a best friend. She was gentle, and caring and warm-hearted. And the number one thing that I had the utmost respect for was that she was exceptionally loyal to me. I couldn't believe that I was this close to jeopardizing our friendship over Finn. I know it seemed as though Finn had to make the difficult decision in choosing between the two of us. But it's not that easy on me either. I too, have to make a choice between them. Was I ready to hurt the love of my life? Or was I ready to hurt the number one person who had stuck by me my entire life? Reality isn't like the movies, or romantic novels. A clumsy klutz like me never gets to have all the things in the world just as how I liked them to. I'm no Quinn Fabray either. People like her can have all that she wants because she was willing to fight for herself. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I'm simply not strong enough.<strong>_

"Rach, it you're going to continue sobbing your little heart out, there's no way that I'll be able to help you with anything."

"I... I don't need... I don't need your help. I... I don't... I don't de... I don't deserve you." Rachel forced out, choking back her words as she attempted to sniffle and talk at the same time.

Quinn Fabray sighed with disbelief and pulled her into her arms. "Rach." She stroked the hair of her best friend's as the cries started to increase. "Stop saying that, silly. Nobody in the world deserves me to have by their side more than you."

"Stop it."

"Look." The actress started. She had to assert the fact that whether she liked it or not, Quinn was here for good. There was no way Rachel could push her away, because then, she would have nothing. "It is up to me to decide whether you deserve me or not. But one thing that I can assure you; is that no matter what happens, whatever you did wrong, it would never be as bad as when you stop being my friend. We are sisters from a different mother Rachel, but it doesn't make us any less than a family."

"That's what you'll say now. But not after what I tell you what I've done."

"Hey, whatever it is, I know you think that I'll be pissed. In fact, I think I might have known for a while now. While I know that I should be angry for you keeping it a secret from me, I'm starting to get a little annoyed at the fact that you don't seem to understand that I'll get through this. We are a family Rachel, so you need to understand that this is not about cheating on each other. This is about acceptance. We might fight, steal each other's boyfriends once in a while, but we are a family."

"Only hypothetically."

"Yeah, well, family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what. And they accept you for who you are, whatever decision that you make about things. And because of that, it'll be okay. You're my best friend Rachel; nobody could ever change that, not even you. I love you Rachel, and because of that, I think we're able to get through the trials because anything is possible." Then she released Rachel from her and made sure the tiny brunette was looking at her. As the delicate fingers of the actress brushed away the saltwater from her eyes, she stared down at her teasingly. "Because we're going to have each other, unless you don't want me anymore."

Rachel attempted a small smile and looked at the blonde.

"You're my best friend too Q."

* * *

><p>When Quinn finally took the time to lay Rachel down, she was exhausted to her bones. But she would do anything to keep Rachel safe. Finn was definitely going to pay. Not only did he hurt her best friend, he also made her tired to her wits. But when she was about to rant through the receiver's end, it went straight to voicemail. This made her sink back into her seat.<p>

She had to be rational about this. Contrary to how stubborn and unreasonable she could be about things, this involved Rachel. Screw what Finn thought, but this was related to Rachel. It couldn't be as simple as calling him up like how she did before whenever she demanded something. Rachel's relationship was at stake. In fact, up to now, she was still lost in the details. Snippets revealed from Rachel weren't enough to get the whole story straight. She wasn't about to ask her best friend for the full report though. As much as she wanted to probe, Rachel's feelings came first. There was no way she could turn to question Finn either. She had the feeling that if he appeared before her, she might slap the living daylights out of him. But whom else could she turn to then?

Later that night, when her phone vibrated with a text from Artie, she grumbled at the workload she had for the next day. Perhaps she should wait a couple more days before until this drama-filled conflict died down. However, just as she settled herself under the comfort of her blanket, the darkness around her made her think. Rachel's welfare was important, and she would do whatever she could to fix this. She couldn't put it off. So she dialed for the person that could restore everything back to place, much to her discomfort that he was the only option she had now.

* * *

><p>Finn dropped his keys on the coffee table and rubbed his temples with his palm. He had driven back to the city in the wee hours of the morning after abruptly checking out of his hotel. He didn't know what made him so furious at Rachel. Perhaps it was in the moment, because right now, he was already missing her. Was he wrong? Of course he was, Rachel was always right.<p>

Thing is, he didn't want to screw this up for her and him. He hardly knew about her love life, only the occasional dates she had gone when she was younger. He didn't count the blind date with Jacob Ben-Israel as one, so he knew that she had stayed single for a really long time. Likewise, he had screwed up relationships in the past too. He wanted it to be special for Rachel, but he knew that if he they got together it was the endgame. Because he knew that if he was with her, he would never be able to find someone more wonderful than she was. And based on that fact solely, he wanted to be absolutely sure when he took the leap of faith.

When he reached for his cell, he realized that he had a couple of voicemails. But as he listened to each one of them, Finn thought that maybe escapism wasn't such a good idea. Because it seemed as though every single person he knew was demanding an explanation of where he was and what did he do. He had to take a breather. Running away was what he was always good at. The truth gets him down, and only by fleeing can it make him better. But when one particular caller was screaming in his ear, the things he heard made him wonder.

_**Of all the goodbyes between family, friends or lovers, the kind that hurts the most, were the one your ears never heard of, yet your heart knew it's already been said. I can't believe that the best solution out of this meant that I had to give up on one of them. I know Quinn said that no matter what, I could go to her. But she had enough on her plate as it is. Whenever I had problems like these, my next option was to take cover in Finn's arms. He gives amazing hugs. But tonight I knew I couldn't hold unto him any longer, so all I did was a pathetic attempt to imagine them around me. I took in every desperate bit of the memory I could recall. Because when the future calls for us the next day, I need to realize that he wouldn't be by my side anymore. So I rocked myself to sleep, willing my head that tomorrow morning would be a better day.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 was written before I caught up with the latest episode on Glee. But I guess, due to the spoilers and all, I really wanted to write this based on the Faberry friendship that we all got to watch as well! :') I planned for it to be really dramatic, but then I realized that Faberry had to be more than that, so I made it pretty straightforward. I hope that all of you would enjoy! Hold On To Sixteen was amazing in my opinion, loved every second of it especially We Are Young because it reminded me of how good Finchel and Fabrevans sounded together. Made me really excited to pump out more chapters for all of you seeing that this story is revolved around them! :) Glee references to S02E08 and S02E22!<p>

Finchel21, PerfectFinchel, sammystump, laylita83, honoursarah, Apple, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, Sliguu, noro, bananappancakes, Melly233, PaochiCute, tazzie-mae and Maybelle22, All of you have been commenting that the Finchel heartache is horrible, and I know it is! I'm sorry that I had to disappoint you guys about it! :( But I guess only with the heartache, can I balance out the other element of this story; Friendship. I really wanted the friendship between the characters to be the basis of NY's Sweethearts, which is why I put it in for this chapter! Thank goodness nobody's hates me for it though! I was really worried that I hadn't written it out fairly. Be ready for more combinations of other characters, like Furt, more Faberry etc. (PS, also a personal experience on my part that I wanted to focus on the friendships part more than romance for this!) Hope all of you are still looking forward to the next chapter! All of you astound me with your support and it simply warms my heart that you still come back with a mind-blowing encouragement after every chapter! I love you, each and every one of you! :')


	32. Ch 32 But Thats Love, To Be Crazy&Stupid

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt was screaming over the phone. It was no surprise, he always went a little over the top even when something trivial happen. I blame the hair products he has seeping through his brain. This time when he went ballistic, it may have been a little too much. He started demanding that I should get over to his place. What for though? So that he could scream in my face? No thanks. But you see, the thing is, for anything remotely related to Rachel, I'd race to it in an instant. And this time, my crazy stepbrother was the closest thing I had for an update. Rachel probably filled him in about everything. I didn't debate with myself if I should take his orders. I was out of the house immediately.<strong>_

Hearing the knock sound, Blaine looked up from his morning paper. Kurt knew who their visitor was, and by the way he stormed up to the door, Blaine had an idea too.

"Hey, go easy on him." He remarked before taking refuge in his own room. The Hudson-Hummel brothers knew a thing or two about blowing things out of proportion. When Kurt received the call yesterday, Blaine already expected the worse.

"Go easy on him. Go easy on him. I'll show him what's to go easy on." He muttered beneath his breath. But before pulling the door open to deliver the speech he had prepared for his stepbrother, he inhaled deeply. And as he let it out slowly, he knew that he had to stay calm in order to focus. He had a mission on hand and he was going to make sure that by the time Finn left his apartment, there would be some progress made. When he yanked it apart, Finn was leaning against the wall and looking dejected as ever. The black circles around his eyes were enough to tell Kurt that the man hadn't had any sleep at all.

When the giant pushed past him and made his way into the living room, Kurt took a step back from the contact and spent the following minutes to soak in the pathetic look of his stepbrother. Finally when Finn had his arm above his eyes to shield from the morning sunlight shining in, Kurt huffed with confidence. He marched up to the man, wrenched his hands away and smacked the tired face.

Regretting his decision almost instantly, he flicked his palm in the air from the pain. His daily routine from the lotions and moisturizers to keep his hands delicate was obviously defeated by the slap he had just performed in a moment of fury. He winced from the pain and dropped himself beside the man who hadn't budge, on the couch.

"That was for turning yourself into a sad case of homeles." He protested, trying to push past the heat between his fingers.

"I guess I needed that huh." Finn whispered into the hard silence surrounding them after a few minutes.

Kurt continued easing the pain from his hands by rubbing them on his thighs. "Yeah, but I didn't need the pain either. I thought you were the one who was suppose to hurt, not me." As he blew on the surface of his palm, Finn rotated his body slightly so that Kurt could be the center of his vision.

The porcelain-faced man looked up slowly and his lips paused in mid air.

"Do you think I love her Kurt?"

Sighing, he rested his hands down and leaned back. "You shouldn't be asking me that."

"Yeah well, I don't know what I should be thinking then. You've always had this woman intuition about stuff like that, so I thought that I'd take a chance at it."

"And if I tell you what I think, you'll know what to do?"

"I might."

"Finn, I'm not about to tell you how you should be feeling. It doesn't work that way. It's time to take things into your own hands. If you can't even understand what's going on in that mind of yours, whatever I say isn't going to help either."

He offered a smile, which made the other man move uncomfortably backwards.

"You're so much like her Kurt. It's making me miss her more already."

Relaxing from his words, Kurt patted his shoulder. "What was it that screwed everything up?"

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You mean she didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, and so his stepbrother continued. "She said she was tired of waiting."

"Could you blame her?"

He furrowed his brows and frowned. "Hey, I didn't know she was in love with me until yesterday alright? How do you expect me to react after she sprung this on me? My breakup with Quinn hasn't even set in fully yet you know."

Kurt fingered his chin. There were a lot of details that were not provided in his phone conversation with her. Maybe he should allow Finn to explain everything before jumping to conclusions. "Continue."

"In my opinion, she was thinking a little too much into things. I mean, she was saying stuff like she would be living in the shadow of Quinn. I was telling her that she shouldn't be comparing herself with Quinn. They were two entirely different people."

"In her defense, you can't blame her for thinking like that. Honestly, I find myself comparing them too."

"Yeah, well, so did I. That's why I got really pissed too. Because I didn't think that she would stoop to a level so low about her self esteem. She shouldn't be as shallow as the rest of us. How does she expect us to love her when she's constantly insecure about herself too?"

Kurt, who had been studying the redness of his palms, looked up in amazement. "Do you love her Finn?"

"I don't know. I guess I have been in love before, so I should know if I am." He leaned forward and stared at the wall in front of him. Just then, Blaine walked out of the master room and when he caught sight of the giant's face, the partner of his stepbrother's started towards him. He sat down and rested his arm on his boyfriend's shoulders. Finn turned to look at their affection before his gaze returned to the wall. Kurt smiled and Blaine held unto his fingers.

"The trouble with this entire thing I have with Rachel is that, she gives me these feelings that I never knew existed before. I wasn't sure if it was love. If it wasn't, maybe it just meant that the strangeness was a sign that we were destined to be friends." He took a deep breath and looked at the couple listening intently to what he had to say.

"But if it's love, then I guess whatever I had in the past with other girls wasn't."

_**I stopped there. I wanted Kurt's take on this. And I didn't want him to know either. If I said it out, it might make everything real. If it were love, then I would never let her go. Not that it would have been an option. If it were love, it would be scary. Being with Rachel over the past couple of days made me question myself if I even knew what love was about before. I don't remember being this possessive, or even being this insane about a girl. Not even Quinn. But maybe, that's what love should have been about. Crazy, stupid and wild.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 is here, and finally! Trust me, I have been feeling really guilty that I haven't been updating as often as I used to! I still remember that for Best Fake, the first 5 chapters were uploaded in a day! Now that I've only reduced to one per day, I have not been feeling good about this! So, two for the day and now I'm off to work on ch. 33! Enjoy! :')<p>

Noro, Apple and FinchelFan728, d'aww! All of you are making me blush! Your excitement for more chapters just keeps me going! So thanks for the support sweetheart! I've certainly been trying to deliver them as best as I can so I love you for sticking by me throughout! :') A little bit of Klaine with Finn in this, so this has been a really boy-rounded chapter. Hope you wouldn't dislike Finn just as much! Much love!

CarCarBeepBroom, hello darling! So glad to see you nursing yourself back to health so soon! Yay for your speedy recovery! I hope that my chapters are keeping you happy. It breaks my heart to see you not so well, whether it's about your health, education or something else. I've followed you on Twitter honey. And while I know it's not much, I certainly hope that it'll brighten your day by a tiny bit. I love you, so I hope that it'll bring a smile to your face.

BBFreakNumber1, No I will not slap you! Ironically, your review came in when I was doing a final read through of this chapter, and the slap Kurt gave to Finn was somewhat relatable. But I still wouldn't hit you! You're much too beautiful! This chapter is here, and crossing my fingers that you are still around to read it! Love you darling, so don't ever apologize that you haven't been reviewing! Because I'd still love you no matter what!


	33. Ch 33 Whether It's You Acting Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn told me that the best way to forget about everything was to sleep it away. And I tried, really I did. It's just that whenever I closed my eyes, there he was. Like as though he couldn't leave me alone for a second. As though my mind willed myself to miss him. And God, I sure do. I didn't use to see Finn everyday so it was weird that I was missing him so much already. I guess… I guess, it's the fact that he's no longer there, you know. Like in the past, when he wasn't around, I was fine with it. But not now when there's a difference between the idea that he would always be around and the fact that he no longer will be. You want to know why this time it wasn't like one of those instances when we can just call each other and make up? Because this time, we're no longer in that place anymore. We can no longer be defined as close friends, not when I've finally told him that I love see, when you're in love with one of your best friends and you made the decision to tell him, it could ruin everything. Just like how it did for my friendship with Finn.<strong>_

"Rach, are you sure about this?"

"Q, if this is what she wants, then let her." He circled her waist with his arm and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"But Sammy, what if something terrible happens to her? I mean we wouldn't finish shooting until a week later. Can't Rachel stay with us until we're done?"

"Q, I'll be okay. Really, it's something I have to do."

"I don't get it though. Wouldn't going back to the city just make things worse for you?"

"Not really. I just, I just need to get away to clear my head. Staying here, I'd just wallow in self-pity. At least the city has tyrant Sylvester to keep my mind off things."

"I guess if that's what you want."

Rachel opened her arms and Quinn dove for her best friend. After a few days of locking herself in, Rachel finally announced that heading back home was the best solution. Staying in the Hamptons just held too many memories. It wasn't fair that everything she saw made her think of him. At least when she was home, it'll make everything seem a little better, in the distractions of the bustling city lights.

"Well, if you need anything. I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." She replied. Then she looked at Sam and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "You. You take care of my best friend now. I haven't left her side in years, so if anything happens, you'll be held responsible you hear me?"

"You can count on me."

Quinn sniffed up Sam's neck as she controlled the tears from falling down her cheek. She didn't want Rachel to see her bawling her eyes out. In fact, she didn't understand why was she making a big deal out of this. Quinn would be returning home in a week's time and she would be with her best friend again. It's just that with the past couple of days, Rachel didn't look so well. It worried her that something unfortunate might be on its way. However, she was defeated by the look of determination in her eyes. There was nothing she could do to stop her.

* * *

><p>When the brunette let her in, the wind breezed through her and she shivered from the cold air. Sighing, she let the luggage rest against the wall. She barely made it past the partition separating the front door and the living room when she stumbled down and fell on her face. Thankfully, she had landed on the rug. Feeling every bit of energy dissolve around her, she remained on the ground. When the phone rang, she dug into the pockets of her jeans before fumbling it to her ear.<p>

"Rach!"

"Mmm"

"What are you doing?"

"On the floor."

"Huh?"

"I tripped and haven't picked myself up yet."

"Rachel, who do you think you are? You're no J Lo you know, your ass doesn't cut it."

"What the hell Q."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were back home safe."

"I'm a big girl Quinn; I can take care of myself. Stop worrying about me."

"I told you, this is what family does. So I'm not going to stop worrying until the day you die."

"Maybe I should just kill myself then."

"The next time I get asked about my acting skills and how I stay so dramatic all the time, I should tell them it was due to my lifelong living experience with you."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Bye Q."

"Take care Rach, I mean it."

"Love you too Q."

After shutting off her phone, Rachel let out a small breath of air against the floor. She recalled the last memory she had of him.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"I told you before that you should never deserve less. Which is why I'm afraid that if we ever got together, you wouldn't be with a guy who you deserve. You should know that I'm crazy about you Rachel. I am. But when you're rushing into things with me, it shortchanges our feelings for each other. Like as though we're desperate to get into something that we're not sure about. I don't want to hurt you baby, so I didn't want for things to move too quickly. I guess I'm glad in a way that you stopped me before I could say anything earlier. You deserve someone who loves you with all his heart and I'm only ready to admit mine for you when it happens."_

_"So are you saying that you don't?" She finally replied._

_"I just want to be sure. And I want you to know that I'm sure when I say I do."_

_"What are you so afraid of Finn?"_

_"That I'm never going to be good enough for you."_

_"Finny," She had a smile on her face for he sounded like a young boy. "You should know by now that my dating history isn't as colorful as well, yours even. I wouldn't know until it happens."_

_"No Rachel, I know what's good enough for you. Or at least, I know that good enough isn't me. But I'm willing to work hard at making myself better for you. If you want to rush through this, I'm afraid that you're going to wake up one morning and regret about everything."_

_"But it's you. I'm never going to regret this. Finn, it has been three years. Three years. If I did, I wouldn't have told you that I love you."_

_"Honestly Rachel, I thought you of all people would see that I am capable of screwing things up. Easily. It's something that I've been trying to avoid but fail. I'm not smart at stuff like dating other people. My relationship with Quinn lasted this long because of you. But what happens if I fall in love with my dating therapist? It means that if something goes wrong, there's basically nobody else that I can turn to anymore. I don't want to screw us up Rachel, you're too important."_

_"I didn't see you this hesitant when you went after Quinn."_

_"That's my point exactly! You're more important than she is. Which is what I've wanted you to see! I didn't understand why you're comparing yourself with her when you obviously…"_

_"It's been three years Finn. I've waited three years to tell you that I love you."_

_"I get why you're rushing this Rach, really I do. And I'm sorry for not realizing that you've been the one by my side. I get that now, what I don't get is why you're not understanding that this is more important to me than anything else in my life. When you care about something or someone, you would do anything to keep them safe. I like you Rachel, and I just adore every minute I have with you. But I want you to look back one day and know that I'll be worth your time."_

_"Don't you see that you're worth it? I thought that by telling you, I'd save you the trouble of wasting more time in figuring it out."_

_"Look Rachel, you're my best friend. That means something to me. You mean something to me. If I ever made a mistake in moving too fast with you and I didn't think rationally enough to stop it from happening, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

She blinked back the tears at that point. That wasn't the end of the phone conversation they had, but the remaining parts of their argument was too much for her to handle, especially when she had just gotten home after the drive. When her phone vibrated with an incoming message from her boss, Rachel Berry picked herself up and wiped her face dry.

_**I knew I had to be strong. Clearly, Finn was giving up too. I mean, usually if we ever got into a mindless fight, he would have called by now. But he didn't. I can't blame him too. I may have been acting a little crazy. I shouldn't try to control him. I've just been really tired of waiting. But I realized that in the midst of my eagerness for us to be together, I was trying to hold on to him before he could slip away. So much so, that I was strangling him in my hands like a little bird. In order to make our relationship work, I have to open up my hands and let him fly free. It meant that I had to give him time, which was what I had promised. I wasn't practicing what I had preached, and the consequences are what I'm left with now.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 33! And glee reference to S03E07 and S02E02! I'd have to apologize in advance that I probably wouldn't be uploading a chapter tomorrow, as I have to get back to work! But definitely would try my best in submitting one the following day! Have fun! :') PS, to all the silent readers, I haven't given you a shoutout in ages and I'm terribly sorry for that! You're not forgotten and I adore you just as much! :)<p>

Finchel21, BBFreakNumber1, honoursarah, tazzie-mae, Apple, noro, bananappancakes, PerfectFinchel and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, GAH! So excited to see all of you enjoying this! Because the truth is, anyone who's been producing stories for people like you would always have the fear that they aren't good enough. Or that if a new story/chapter comes along, it goes down the drain. To have all of you constantly compliment me, it is AMAZING! Thank you, for everything and now, I'm sending you back with double the love! Have a lovely day :')

Laylita83, hello sweetheart! This chapter gives you an insight of their argument! I hope you'll understand the depth of their argument a little better now and the remaining bits of it would be covered in the next couple of chapters! So glad to see that you're able to relate to Finn's POV and I certainly hope that this chapter makes you enjoy the story more! Keep reading, cause I'd hate to lose a beautiful reviewer like yourself!

PaochiCute, preach! Love is all about being crazy and stupid because frankly, if there isn't any wildness to it, it just isn't love! My soul sister, you are magnificent! Thank you darling for loving the Faberry, I certainly had fun writing it up! Hope that things work out between you and your bff! If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'd be here love! Because you have already done so many extraordinary things to me! PM me if you'd like to reach me! Sending you lots of love!

Maybelle22, aww! You're so adorable! Well, guess what? I thought that I'd take a little break after I was done with NY's Sweethearts because I simply don't have any inspiration for a new story! But it turns out, I do have somewhat of an idea! Guess you would have a new Glee story on your way! If you'd like to have a read on a futurefic, take a read on my one shot! "Fell Down Into A Quick World" It revolves around Quick, but I absolutely loved the Finchel in it too! Hope you'll enjoy sweetheart!


	34. Ch 34 Or Me Being Stupid

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sue was already up my butt the minute she knew I was back. And I wasn't surprised. That woman was a workaholic. Over the years, I've mastered the skill of zoning out during our phone conversations. She adores barking orders through emails, text messages, over the phone and her favorite way, in your face. This time though, I welcomed it. Finn was constantly on my mind, and being this close to the holidays, it was tough. The past two Christmases, I never got to spend it with him as we had to be with our families, but we always had phone calls with each other during this festive season. This year was different because I knew for a fact that he was going to stick around. His parents were flying in from Ohio, while my dads were taking a trip to exotic places. Basically, I was going to be alone this year. So thank goodness for work.<strong>_

Finn Hudson stuffed his hands into his back pocket and huffed a breath. He used to adore the winter in New York, but this time, it just made him realize that his world was a very cold place. He knew he was being annoying, constantly pestering Kurt for information about her. He couldn't help it though; missing Rachel became his thing. As he pushed the glass doors open of the café, he spotted his stepbrother's partner setting up on stage, and opted to hide away in a corner.

Blaine Anderson looked up just in time to see Finn settling himself in a seat. Kurt didn't want to come early today, commenting that he was sick of his stepbrother's whining. He could relate to Kurt's misery; Finn was a mess. Their phone was ringing off the hook and Kurt got so irritated by Finn's constant desperation that they contemplated switching phone services. He waved at the giant and returned his gaze to the crowd.

"Hi, good evening. So I'm Blaine Anderson, your entertainer for the night. Since the holidays are coming up, I thought I'd start tonight with some Christmas love. Enjoy."

_I don't care if the house is packed_  
><em>Or the strings of lights are broken<em>  
><em>I don't care if the gifts are wrapped<em>  
><em>Or there's nothing here to open<em>

_Love is not a toy_  
><em>And no paper will conceal it<em>  
><em>Love is simply joy that I'm home<em>

_I don't care if the carpet's stained_  
><em>We've got food here upon our table<em>  
><em>I don't care if it's gonna rain<em>  
><em>Our little room is warm and stable<em>

_Love is who we are_  
><em>And no season can contain<em>  
><em>Love will never fall without<em>

_We sing_  
><em>Ooooooo<em>  
><em>Ooooooo<em>  
><em>Ooooooo<em>

_Let love lead us_  
><em>Love is Christmas<em>  
><em>Why so scared that you'll mess it up<em>  
><em>When perfection keeps you haunted<em>  
><em>All we need is your best, my love<em>  
><em>That's all anyone ever wanted<em>

_Love is how we do_  
><em>Let no judgment over rule it<em>  
><em>Love I look to you<em>  
><em>And sing<em>

_Oooooooo_  
><em>Ooooooooo<em>  
><em>Ooooooooo<em>  
><em>Ahhhhhhh<em>  
><em>Ooooooooo<em>

_Let love lead us_  
><em>Love is Christmas<em>  
><em>Let love lead us<em>  
><em>Love is Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon Rachel, you're early." Will Schuester greeted the tiny girl as she made her way into the studio. She forced a small smile and waved to the music producer.<p>

"Well, I had time to spare."

"Quinn's only getting in tomorrow isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. So uh, are we ready?"

"It's all set up."

She made her way into the adjoining recording room and slipped the headphones over her head. As the melody of the song came over, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_It's coming on Christmas_  
><em>They're cutting down trees<em>  
><em>They're putting up reindeer<em>  
><em>And singing songs of joy and peace<em>  
><em>Oh I wish I had a river<em>  
><em>I could skate away on<em>

_But it doesn't snow here_  
><em>It stays pretty green<em>  
><em>I'm going to make a lot of money<em>  
><em>Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene<em>  
><em>I wish I had a river<em>  
><em>I could skate away on<em>

_I wish I had a river so long_  
><em>I would teach my feet to fly<em>  
><em>Oh I wish I had a river<em>  
><em>I could skate away on<em>  
><em>I made my baby cry<em>

_He tried to help me_  
><em>You know, he put me at ease<em>  
><em>And he loved me so naughty<em>  
><em>Made me weak in the knees<em>  
><em>Oh I wish I had a river<em>  
><em>I could skate away on<em>

_Well, I'm so hard to handle_  
><em>I'm selfish and I'm sad<em>  
><em>Now I've gone and lost the best baby<em>  
><em>That I ever had<em>

_Oh I wish I had a river_  
><em>I could skate away on<em>  
><em>I wish I had a river so long<em>  
><em>I would teach my feet to fly<em>  
><em>Oh I wish I had a river<em>  
><em>I made my baby say goodbye<em>

_It's coming on Christmas_  
><em>They're cutting down trees<em>  
><em>They're putting up reindeer<em>  
><em>And singing songs of joy and peace<em>  
><em>Oh I wish I had a river<em>  
><em>I could skate away on<em>

Will Schuester brought his hands to his chest. Rachel Berry was flawless.

When she exited from the room, she leaned against the door and sighed. She had been strong for the past couple of days, but not today. Coming in for a test run for Quinn Fabray had always been her favorite activity in the miserable job she had. But not today. Because even when she was trying to do her job, he had to interfere. Rachel realized that no matter how much she tried to block him out of her mind, it was the cold hard truth that she yearned to see him.

As she exited the building, a text she received made everything a little better.

**"HEY RACH, HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP? BLAINE'S PERFORMING TONIGHT. YOU COULD DROP BY IF YOU'D LIKE. MY FRIEND, MERCEDES JONES WOULD BE SINGING TOO. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT ALONE THIS CHRISTMAS, –KURT."**

* * *

><p>She pushed the doors open and saw Kurt by the sound system. He gave her a little wave and got back to work. As she scanned across the room for Blaine, her vision caught sight of the man responsible for her recent depressed plight. And with the melody booming across the room, she let out a breath she hadn't realize she had been holding.<p>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There's just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

Rachel made her way towards Finn. And within a split second after she made her decision, he turned to look around the room and spotted the tiny brunette. She pushed past the crowds, with their eyes fixated on each other. He held out his hand and when she was closer to him, the tiny girl gripped unto it.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There's just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I don't need to hang my stocking<em>  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day<em>

He squeezed her fingers because he knew the line that was coming up. And as she felt his grip tighten, Rachel Berry looked up at him. He was facing the stage, concentrating on the chocolate woman's performance, but with his lips moving along to the lyrics, she felt a burning sensation in her heart. She missed him so much, and at this moment when they were finally together in the same room, she realized that it didn't matter.

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<em>

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

_**It didn't really matter that there were differences. I wanted him. All I want for Christmas was him. Last year, I asked Santa to give me him. And while this year, when I had the option to making my wish come true, I blew it by being too impatient. But now, I don't know. Did it matter? When he saw me, I thought he was going to leave. And yet the song drew me to him. He didn't move either, making me feel confident about my decision. I was being stupid about this whole mess because who was I to kid? Finn's my Christmas 2011.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 34! And in the events of the glee Christmas episode coming up, this chapter is a peek of the next one, where I'll be writing up a Christmas chapter! I can't believe that another year is coming to an end! I hope that everyone's getting into the spirit of things, because Christmas has always been my favorite holiday! Song references to Sara Bareilles's "Love is Christmas", Lea Michele's version of "River" and Amber Riley's version of "All I Want for Christmas is You"! PS, has anyone seen the music video of the last one? I died at the last second of it! Glee reference to S02E10!<p>

Finchel21, aw! I hope that this chapter makes up for the heartbreak! Enjoy love!

Laylita83, I certainly do have an idea of what my next Finchel story is going to be about! Hope you'll keep reading then! :)

Sammystump, Apple, noro, bananappancakes, julGleek and finchel-franknerry-gleek, Glad that you guys are loving it! Hopefully you'll be excited for the next one too!

Maybelle22, hello love! The problem with me is that, I usually have no idea when do I want to stop! While I have a rough idea of how I want the last chapter to go, I still don't know how many more chapters will I do! Possibly within 3? 5? I have no idea! But it definitely is one its way to being completed though! :')


	35. Ch 35 U Need 2 Know, We're Meant 4 This

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Without even looking at the door, I knew the minute she walked in. Because whenever Rachel's in a room, everything changes. And while it seemed fine when Blaine was performing, I felt something different when he stepped off the stage. Yeah, it could have been the song he sang. Or that Mercedes was up. But the atmosphere felt different. Like some sort of wind changing movement. Rachel just has this infectious aura about her, everything always seem so much better when she's around.<strong>_

Applause sounded around the room as the woman bowed gracefully. Mercedes looked at her supporting band and gave them a nod of approval to start on the next song.

As the melody filled the room, Rachel felt a tug between her fingers and saw that Finn was staring intently at her. He attempted sending signals with his eyes and she got the message immediately.

The pair excused themselves and as Kurt waved with feigned ignorance, Blaine smiled politely before returning his gaze to the stage.

* * *

><p>"So..." He started as he rubbed his palms together.<p>

She leaned against the wall of the tiny storeroom. She started browsing through the cans of food in front of her. Finn managed to pull some strings from the owner, leaving her alone in the tiny room with him.

There were many things she wished she could say to him. _I missed you. Where have you been? I'm sorry. I was stupid. I promise to give you time if that's what you need._ But when she was trapped in such an enclosed area, she was speechless and her mind was a complete blank.

Finn saw her looking down after studying the contents of the shelf. He took a deep breath and started towards her. He didn't have to make much effort in getting her attention. Because the minute he took his first step, she was already trapped between him and the wall.

He brushed the loose ends of her hair aside, tugging them behind her ear.

"Hi." He whispered.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were a little different from usual. Maybe a little more tired than usual.

"Hey you." Her voice mirroring the volume of his greeting.

A lopsided grin faded into his face. His fingers traveled down to her cheek and a hint of red had taken over every part he made contact with. He adored the way she looked whenever she felt shy.

A small smile started to appear on the face of the tiny brunette and his hand made its way down neck, circling the ball of her shoulders before finally finding its way down, in between her fingers.

By then, he was so close to her, she could hear his light breathing on her temples.

"How are you Finn?" She forced out to hide her nervousness. To no avail, her light voice betrayed her fear because Finn knew that she wanted him, almost as much as he wanted her.

"Everything's changed."

"Yeah?"

"Life without you has been tormenting."

"Yeah?"

"I've been driving myself crazy."

"Yeah?"

"I think Kurt and Blaine can prove that. They've been putting up with me too."

She chuckled and he started to edge away. Seeing that he was moving backwards, she squeezed their entwined fingers and pulled him in.

Her hands took control of the situation, raising up slowly against his chest and finally resting around his neck.

He leaned in, and as his face became inches away from hers, the smile she had grew wider with anticipation. She had missed him so much.

* * *

><p>"Should we call them?"<p>

"God no. Let me get the break I deserve. Because I am this close to strangling him." Kurt commented.

Mercedes had left and the cafe was on its way to closing time. Lauren was nice enough to keep the place open for an extra hour, giving Finn and Rachel ample time to talk things out.

Blaine nodded and toggled with his phone. Just as he was about to busy himself with a game he had recently downloaded, he felt a hand brush past his knuckles and looked up in confusion.

Kurt shifted his stool so that he was positioned right next to his man.

"I haven't got the chance to tell you that you were amazing tonight."

Blaine settled his phone on his lap and grinned at the compliment. "Come here." He beckoned for the porcelain man to move closer and continued, "Give me your hand."

He reached out for Kurt's palm, and instructed "Hold it to your heart."

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.' You being with me and watching my every performance means the world to me. You move me Kurt. And I just love that about you."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand with a greater amount of strength and the other man smiled at his sentence. Moving in, Blaine made contact with his partner's lips and Kurt wrapped his arms around the neck of his partner's.

Exhaling, he said, "You take my breath away. And not just now, but tonight on that stage. I'm so proud to be with you."

Blaine fingered the jawline of Kurt's and he fought back the water that was starting to fill his eyes. "I hope so. I want you to be."

* * *

><p>"Finn..."<p>

"Hmm?" He was nestled comfortably in her neck and wasn't about ready to move. The past 30 minutes alone with her was heaven. He missed her; he so very much missed her. They didn't talk a lot about their problems, spending most of the time in an acquired silence. He wasn't about to bring it up. He was going to relish every moment he had with her.

"We need to leave."

"But why?" He whined.

"Because baby, it's nearly 11."

"It's New York."

"It's a cafe."

"Fine." He grumbled, realizing that for any case, she would always have the winning side.

She stood up before him, and pulled the giant up. He slung his left arm around her shoulders as they made their way out.

As the pair exited from the room, they realized that the lights of the main area had been dimmed. The floor was empty of patrons, except for a table where the two men were awaiting them.

"About time!" Kurt remarked, receiving a nudge from Blaine.

Finn brushed the snide comment, and looked at Blaine.

"I'll send Rachel home, guess I'll see you next week then."

Kurt got up from his seat and collected his coat.

"Rach, Mom asked if you'd like to join us for our Christmas dinner next week."

She froze in her position. Looking up at Finn's face, hoping for an answer, she bit her lip. They didn't discuss where they stood with each other. Joining him for the holidays might be pushing it over the edge.

Suspecting her uncertainty, Finn's arm circled her waist and it calmed her instantly.

"Sure. It'll be my pleasure."

_**My heart soared the second she agreed. It's at times like these that I thank my lucky stars for Kurt. Mom knew who Rachel was and had been dying to meet her. When Kurt told us that she was going to be alone this Christmas, it broke my heart that she didn't have anyone. I knew her options, to either take a short trip elsewhere or invest her time in work. But that's not what Christmas should be about. Christmas should be about spending time with your loved ones, a time for joy, peace, laughter and love. I wanted to have her with me, but I didn't have the courage to ask. So thank goodness for Kurt. Because Rachel was my joy, peace and laughter. But most importantly, I think I was ready to admit that she was my love.**_

* * *

><p>I swear, you guys just take my breath away. So much so, I think I'm going to die from a lack of oxygen! 300 reviews you guys, 300! I can't even comprehend the excitement that's bursting inside of me right now! It is just so incredible that as a new user to fan fiction, you guys have the ability to make me believe that I may actually be good at something. So thank you, my Christmas this year would be different because of you. Glee reference to S02E16 and S03E05!<p>

Also, I'd like to apologize that this isn't the xmas chapter that I was referring to. I realized that it was necessary for this build up that would lead to the real xmas chapter to ease any confusions of why it would be happening so quickly. The next one, which is in fact the xmas chapter, is nearly complete and I'm so excited for all of you because there is some sweet Finchel lovin' in there! AHHHH! Really crossing my fingers that you'll love it! PS, seriously, I'm still freaking out at the 300th mark!

Finchel21, noro, PaochiCute, Sammystump, Finchel728 and JulGleek HAI HAI HAI! So glad that all of you are enjoying this! Happy Finchel would be in the next chapter so I hope that you'll enjoy that too! Lots of love!

Apple, glee and Christmas are my absolute favorite things during this holiday too!

Bananappancakes GAH! My 2nd reviewer ever, you are now my first 300th reviewer ever too! My faithful friend, your dedication for my stories is just mind-blowing. I love you girl! :')

Laylita83, I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again. You're such a smarty-pants because you're right about the Finchel Christmas in my story! They wouldn't be getting back together during this festive season, but I promise to deliver some happy moments that will lea up to the final chapter! It's hot out in Singapore during this Christmas season too! (Then again, it's always hot out here) But I sure hope that the weather wouldn't dampen your festive mood! Have fun reading love!

Tazzie-mae, hello sweetheart! YouTube the video, I wouldn't want to spoil the squealing moment for you! The sweetest Finchel moment in my opinion! :)


	36. Ch 36 We're Meant For Love

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong>I checked myself in the mirror for the final time before leaving the house. Finn had arrived 5 minutes ago but I was paranoid about the way I looked. Not only was Finn going to be there, his entire family was too. We weren't a couple or anything, but meeting the parents of the man I've been crushing on was overwhelming.<strong>

Finn Hudson was leaning on his car and whistling in the wind. His hands tucked in the comfort of his pockets as he stared at the entrance door of the building. He contemplated hiding out in the lobby but she reassured him that she would be down in a second.

He saw the doors of the lift open. Gulping at the sight, he started to stand upright.

* * *

><p>"So you're the famous Rachel Berry!" Carole Hudson-Hummel exclaimed when the pair walked into the Klaine apartment.<p>

Presenting the tiny girl with a hug, Rachel started to ease into relaxation, calmed by the fact that Carole treated her like an old family friend.

"Hey Mom." Finn greeted from the back of the girl.

"And here's my baby. Come here and give Mom a hug."

"Mom..." He whined, embarrassed that his mother was treating him like a child in front of his 'girl'. "Rachel's here."

"Well look who thinks he's all too grown up to give his mother a hug now." Carole commented and winked at Rachel in the process. She giggled from the older woman's tease.

Finn grumbled as his mother embraced him, knowing that this was just the beginning of his long night to come.

"Hey Burt." He greeted the man on the couch, trying to push past the shame his mother brought to him.

The older man in the room stood up and shook hands with the giant. Finn brought Rachel in front of him and Burt studied the girl. Rachel looked up to Finn who had his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring smile and she extended her hand.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the pictures, he never let the drum sticks leave his hands. In fact, I think in his transition from a toddler to a young child, the drum sticks became his best friend instead of Mr. Snowball. You remember him Finny?"<p>

"Aw, Finny! Mr. Snowball!" achel clapped her hands in excitement.

Finn shrunk into his seat further and covered his face with his palms while Kurt roared with laughter. He heard this story a million times but Mr. Snowball always cracked him up.

This holiday, the Finn stories were particularly entertaining because Rachel took part in the fun. Quinn sat in a corner and smiled politely whenever Carole shared the tales. It puzzled Kurt, making him wonder if Quinn was even listening. Rachel was a different case. It delighted Kurt that Rachel was joining Operation-humiliate-Finn.

Carole took a breather while Kurt joked about the pictures he'd seen. Watching the way Rachel laughed along, she took pride that her son was capable of finding such an extraordinary girl. Quinn was special, but she was no Rachel. There was this sense of familiarity she had with the tiny girl.

After they were done with dinner, Burt Hummel excused himself into the kitchen. As he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, Finn walked in.

"She's one special little girl."

The older man was wiping his hands on the dishcloth so Finn waited until Burt was looking at him.

"Yeah?" He inquired. Of course he knew that Rachel was special, but it didn't hurt to hear his stepfather's reasons why he thought so too.

Burt Hummel nodded. "You remember what I said on the day I married your mom?"

Finn nodded and the man continued softly. "There she is. Go get her."

He cleared his throat and his voice returned to the original volume. "Your mom is everything. Words can't describe her, she's everything. And I will love her until the day I die."

Finn still didn't get it.

"You know how Kurt's mom passed away and we were managing right? Well, life was hard on us. What we were living, wasn't really living. Happiness was forced, and we got by. Until I met your mom. That idea where one person, one girl, is capable of consuming your whole life, that's the key to knowing that she's something. I saw the way you look at her Finn. You can deny all you want, but you'll never be able to get away with it when you know in your heart, who's the right one for you."

Finn bowed his head. "And you didn't feel that I was happy with Quinn?"

"Hey, your love life is your business. I don't meddle. I just wanted you to know that Rachel's a keeper. Think about it. She could have refused this invitation. But she didn't. Instead, she chose to spend the entire dinner, exchanging childhood stories with your family. She wants to understand you Finn."

He laid his hand on Finn's shoulder before exiting into the living room.

When Finn finally returned to his family, he saw that Rachel had settled herself on the carpet with Kurt and Blaine on her left. Carole was smiling down at the kids and Burt had his arm around his wife. And suddenly, he started to make sense of it all.

Carole motioned for Finn to join them. Thereafter, she nudged Kurt's shoulder, hinting for him to take the spot at the armchair. She pointed to the empty patch below her, which was also coincidentally located beside Rachel.

The brunette looked up at the man and smiled, patting the carpet and beckoned for him. After settling himself beside her, Burt cleared his throat for attention.

"Rachel, since this is your first Christmas with us, it's customary that you follow our traditions."

She nodded politely, and focused on the man of the household. In the midst of this, Finn's arm circled around her shoulders and his fingers twirled the ends of her hair as he too, listened intently.

"Every year at Christmas, we tell each other about our previous Christmas wish and compare it with what we have this year. Even if your wish hasn't been fulfilled, you'll need to list out something that has changed in your life. And then, you'll end of with a new Christmas wish. So, you're our guest. You can go first."

She gave Finn a side look before taking a deep breath. "Sounds easy enough."

"So uhm, last year for Christmas, I wished for him."

"So you've got yourself someone special honey?" Carole asked with a small smile. Rachel looked the older woman and it made her smile too. Finn had the same smile as his mom did, and she took comfort in it. She nodded and continued.

"This year, I didn't get him. But I guess, if I do have to list out a change, it's the fact that for a brief moment, what we had was..." She paused to look at him. Finn was drawing imaginary circles on the floor, but even then, she could see the dash of red overtaking his face. The memory of their night out at the beach flashed through her mind.

"Magical."

Hearing the word she quoted from that night made the man realize that she was referring to him. He sneaked a glance at her and saw that she was looking around the room. His hand, the one that had been resting on her shoulder dropped to her waist. He pulled her in a little closer, hoping that none of his family members would realize.

"Do you love him dear?" Carole pursued.

Rachel smiled and looked at the woman's kind face. "Yes, I do."

"And does he love you back?"

_He does,_ he thought to himself. Finn looked at Rachel and anticipated her reply.

She chuckled lightly and said, "What's not to love?"

A gentle wave of laughter sounded across the room while Finn rubbed her sides for her attention. She looked at him and he whispered into her ear,

"You've got nothing to worry about. He adores you."

* * *

><p>"Okay Finn. Stop stalling. Everyone's had their turn. You're up next big guy." Burt commented as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch. Carole sighed with contentment as she fell into her husband's shoulders.<p>

Every year, she wished for the same thing, for her son to be happy. Somehow, for this particular year, she didn't worry too much into the matter. Call it a mother's instinct or something, but she felt that he was on his way to finding just that.

Finn cleared his throat and looked at his mom. She was looking up at Burt with admiration. When he looked towards the other couple, he saw that Blaine had his shoulder around Kurt, and his stepbrother was nestled neatly into the crook of his arm. He marveled the sight of his family.

"Last year, I wished for a lot of things. And well, this year hasn't been going that awesome. I broke up with Quinn, so I guess you could say that things hadn't been good at all. I guess, karma can be quite the bitch sometimes. But instead of telling what had changed, I want to say something that hasn't. And it's this beautiful lady beside me."

He looked down at Rachel and she was smiling at the floor. His arm had never left her waist, so he pulled her in closer.

"This young lady has always been so strong for me. She deserves everything." At the last sentence, Finn looked at his stepfather and the old man nodded slightly.

"So for Christmas this year, I wish for Rachel to be happy because she is everything."

* * *

><p>Kurt popped the tape into its player and switched the television on. Rachel snuggled closer to Finn, now that the chilly night was breaking into the apartment. The Hudson-Hummel Christmas tradition continues; now ending off their celebration with a movie marathon of all of their favorite Christmas films.<p>

Finn draped the blanket over her tiny body and he recollected the night when they were in the same position as the present.

He let out a sigh of relief, receiving a puzzled look from the tiny girl.

"Is anything wrong Finny?" She asked softly.

"I'm good. I'm just glad that the movie we're about to watch isn't a scary one. Blanket hogger." He whispered as the opening credits of Home Alone started to blink on the screen.

She pouted willfully, earning a soft chuckle from the man. She waited a couple of seconds before pinching his elbow.

Grimacing from the pain, he rubbed the sore spot. What is it with films with Rachel and pain? It's like it was mandatory for it to happen. She stuck out her tongue at him and folded her arms across her chest.

Instead of getting back at her, he wrapped his arms around the tiny body beside him. She brought her knees up so that it could support him. And when the first scene of the film flashed before them, she sniffed his arm and smiled against his limb. Resting her face on it, Finn relished her small body being so close to him.

* * *

><p>The lights of the living room were turned down. Burt and Carole had retreated to the guest room of the Klaine apartment while the owners of the house was sound asleep in their own room.<p>

Finn and Rachel had just sat through four hours of films, and finally switched off the television when everyone else had gone to bed.

He stood up and cleared the dishes on the table while Rachel stayed at her spot on the floor.

When he returned, he saw that her head was leaning against the seat of the sofa. Assuming that she had fallen asleep, he gently grazed her arm and pushed her hair away from her neck before taking a whiff of the vanilla essence he missed so much.

As his nose made contact with her, she savored his touch. When she fidgeted, he retreated quickly, leading her to rotate herself so that her vision would be focused on him.

Finn leaned against the seat too, but as his legs stretched out front, she slid a cushion on the giant's lap. Dropping down into the nest, she looked up for his approval. He pulled his legs in, trapping her head between his stomach and thighs. Caressing the cheek of Rachel Berry's Finn Hudson looked down at his Christmas blessing of the year.

"Finny?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you for inviting me over to spend Christmas with your family."

"Kurt invited you baby."

"Well then thanks for being okay with it."

"I'll always be okay with you hanging out."

She sighed and turned towards him. Kissing his dress shirt softly, she whispered,

"I'm glad to spend Christmas with you this year."

"Me too baby."

She giggled and drew circles on him. "Why do you keep adding baby after the end of every sentence?"

"Because you're my baby."

"Finn!"

He smiled and fingered around her ear. "I just like calling you baby. Makes it seem as though you're mine to keep."

"And am I? Am I yours to keep?"

"Of course you are. You're my Rachel Berry."

She blushed from his confession and pulled his hands towards her. Bringing it up to her lips, she pecked at every protruding knuckle. Finally, she held his fingers in hers and squeezed them before resting them on her waist.

"Rach."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't say what you wanted this Christmas."

"Sure I did."

"No you didn't."

She looked into his eyes. "Can't fool you now, can I?"

He shook his head. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and let her confession slip from her.

"I had a Christmas wish this year. But it was already fulfilled last week; at the very minute when Kurt invited me over, and that you were okay with it. My Christmas wish was that I didn't want to be alone this year."

His heart shattered that she was this close to loneliness and he couldn't do anything about it.

He nudged her nose, causing her to stare into his eyes. "Rachel, you'll never be alone on Christmas. I'll never let it happen. Not when I'm around."

A small smile appeared on her face and she softly asked, "You promise?"

He nodded with assurance. She curled up her legs towards him and he continued exploring her face.

"It's also because of the fact that Christmas is suppose to be about family and joy. You're not family, but you're definitely joy. With that, it qualifies for your presence in my Christmas celebration."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. You're the illumination. You're the one that provides joy. Or at least, you provide joy in my life."

"Finn, you're embarrassing me."

"Not as though anyone else is around." He teased matter-of-factly.

"Your family has been wonderful to me Finn. Look at how happy everyone was."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it can get disgustingly happy in my opinion but I love each and every one of them."

"Of course you would. Anybody would. I get why you've been so wonderful too. Now that I've met them."

He chuckled at her reasoning. "That's where you got it all wrong Rach, trust me. The reason why I seem amazing is because I have you in my life."

"Finn..."

"It's true. You being here with me on Christmas just made me understand what everyone has always been talking about."

"What do they talk about?"

"You know how every Christmas movie, it'll always have families rushing back for the festive season?"

"Uh huh."

"Because Christmas is home. Christmas is the day where everyone fights to be as close to their loved ones as possible. Because nothing bad can ever happen during Christmas. At least, nothing too terrible. Unless your mom starts retelling horrible childhood stories from your past."

She giggled before he continued on.

"It's the second day in the entire year, coming right up after Thanksgiving and before New Year's Eve, that you'll realize how blessed you are to be surrounded by people who love you. In my opinion, Christmas still wins because you get presents." He winked at her, causing her heartbeat to increase.

"You have made this an unforgettable Christmas for me Rachel. Because to finally have my best friend with me on this day makes it complete."

A peaceful silence surrounded them. Finally when he thought that she was too worn out to talk, her whisper into the dark room made him smile.

"You're not the only one who finally understands what people talk about when they talk about Christmas."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Because being with you, I finally get why they say that Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year."

_**He made it wonderful for me this year. The night was good, but this moment. Right here, being with him, so comfortable with him on this festive night made everything seem mundane. For two years, I could only hope what it might have been like if we ever got the chance to spend this day together. And tonight, being here with him, it was nothing compared to my imaginations. What's that Christmas song lyrics? 'It's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry Christmas, even better than the one before.' Being with Finn has made 2011 my best Christmas ever.**_

* * *

><p>HAPPY FINCHEL CHRSITMAS with ch. 36! And it's definitely the longest one I've ever written for NY's Sweethearts! This story is easily becoming my favorite among the rest I've done! I hope all you readers out there adore this just as much as I did, because well, the Finchel bubble is here! So for anyone following me on twitter, you guys get why I was so excited for Xmas now? :) When I was reading your reviews in the midst of completing this chapter, I was thinking, you guys haven't read anything yet. So I certainly hope that this doesn't disappoint anyone of you!<p>

Regrettably though, this would be my last update for the week :'( I've got a church camp coming up and back to work this Sunday, so my next update would probably be next week! (Which is why I wanted this chapter to be really enjoyable for you) Crossing my fingers that I wouldn't lose any readers along the way! Glee reference to S02E08, and the lyrics are from Lea Michele's duet with Darren Criss "Extraordinary Merry Christmas".

Finchel21, Melly233, JulGleek, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, PerfectFinchel, FinchelFan728, bananappancakes, Apple, PaochiCute and laylita83, when I was writing this out, the thing on my mind had been all of you. You guys have been so amazing it's literally breathtaking. This chapter is for each and every one of you. The support you've blessed me with is astounding. I'm really truly honored to have people like yourselves support me on this. Like I've said before, my Christmas this year will be extraordinary because of your existence. I hope this wouldn't disappoint any of you!


	37. Ch 37 Come What May

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I woke up on Christmas Eve morning with Rachel on my lap. She looked so peaceful and serene; it made me really happy. To open my eyes into a new day with her face being the first thing I saw was awesome. It might have been a little creepy; what I did. But I couldn't help it. Stroking her face, I watched her chest rise and fall along with her breath. I swear, I was only watching her for 10, 15 minutes tops. When she started to stir, a smile formed across her oval-shaped face, and I knew she had a wonderful rest. Who could blame her? Quinn found joy in the wild parties, but in my opinion, it's being alone with the ones you love that brought me true happiness. When she clasped her hands together and turned to face my stomach, I whispered in a faint voice, so soft, I was sure nobody and nothing could hear me. Maybe except my hear<strong>_t.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Rachel felt a move under her head and she rubbed her eyes. Adjusting to the brightness of a new day, she blinked a couple of times before realizing where she was.<p>

Looking up, a man had a smile so wide; she thought it was impossible for someone to be this blessed. His eyes were shut, but clearly, an action that he had feigned. She tickled his stomach, and he gave in to her contact.

"Hey you." She added softly when she got his undivided attention.

He cupped the back of her head and revealed the dimples she always had a weakness for. Pulling her face towards him, he bent down as low as his back could take, and delivered a gentle light peck on her forehead.

"Good Morning. Slept well Rach?"

"Mmhmm." She closed her eyes once again and snuggled her nose into him. Pulling her knees up to her chest as close she could, she formed a little ball with her body.

Who knew how long this moment could last? Rachel wanted to enjoy every minute she had with him. He lifted her neck slowly, and rested the cushion down. Thereafter, he dropped himself beside her.

With the two bodies lying side by side, Finn opened his arms and the tiny brunette dove for him. She adored embraces from him. As said, he gave really good hugs because of his built.

After a few minutes of bliss, she sunk back into the cushion and he played with her ear.

"Slept enough baby? I'm sorry if I woke you."

"That's okay, you were worth it."

A grin stretched across his face and he pulled her chin nearer to his. As their lips met, he felt his heart pound against his chest. It was tormenting, but there was no way he would release her. She was just too addictive.

Finally though, the couple broke away from each other to catch a breather. And when they were looking at each other again, she took his hand and squeezed his thumb. Pulling up his right arm against her tiny body frame, she stopped under her chin and wrapped her two upper limbs around them.

He gave a small laugh. Finn adored how she yearned for his touch.

* * *

><p>"Okay, close your eyes."<p>

"Sammy, what are you up to this time?"

"Come on."

"Fine." She crossed her arms across her chest and shut her eyes.

A small smile stretched on his face and he dug his hands into his pockets. Pulling out a tiny blue box, he took a deep breath before ordering her to open her eyes.

"Merry Christmas baby."

She opened the little package and started to blink at the sight. The blonde actress wasn't sure if her eyes were just starting to adjust to the brightness again or if it were tears filling up.

"Sam," She started to whisper.

"Merry Christmas Quinny."

"Sam, this is too much."

"Don't think of it that way. I mean you're too much for me. I just thought that I'd get you something that represents what I think of you."

"But it's Tiffany's!" She exclaimed.

"And it's yours."

She shut the tiny gift box and pushed it away. "I can't"

Hurt by the rejection, he bowed his head and retreated in his steps. Seeing the way he shrunk back, she pulled him in.

"Sammy, it's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me. This gift, it's just too much. I mean we've just gotten back together. I wouldn't want you to be splurging on me."

He looked up with a half smile. "7 years and you haven't changed a bit."

"You know how I hate it when you buy extravagant stuff for me. Anyone can get them for me but you."

He exhaled loudly and cleared his throat.

"I want you to have this because you deserve it. You deserve good things Quinn. You're my girl now. And I know that I've broken my promise before. But this time, I'm going to work hard to make sure that I wouldn't screw it up. And the first step to making you know that is to prove to you that you will always be worth everything. Including Tiffany's."

At the last sentence, he leaned in and gave her a wink. Her heartbeat started drumming and she had to cup her face to hide from embarrassment.

"Sammy..."

"Come here you." He wrapped his arms around her before she could say another word. Delivering a peck on her forehead, she let him take control of her body. Because Quinn Fabray simply didn't have the heart to push him away anymore, especially not during this holiday when all she wanted was to be with him.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rach. Let's get a move on." Finn said hurriedly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.<p>

"Okay, Rachel. Now remember, I am just a phone call away. And if our Finny ever does something unspeakable, you know that I'll be on your side. You hear that Finny?" Carole Hudson-Hummel asked before she gave the tiny brunette a little hug.

"Mooom!" He retorted defensively.

Rachel Berry giggled shyly as she wrapped her arms around the older woman as tight as she could.

Carole smoothed her hair down and squeezed the tiny body. It was Christmas Eve, and while she and her husband would only be leaving for Ohio the following day, Rachel didn't want to impose.

The Hudson-Hummel household had already given her the best celebration she could ask for. She wanted Christmas to be theirs and only theirs. Besides, there was no way she could afford any more time when reality needed her to catch up on work.

Finn admired the sight before him. Rachel seemed to have hit it off with his mom much better than Quinn did. And it made him proud. It was as though, for the first time he seemed to have made the right decision in introducing the two most important ladies in his life to each other.

The pair walked towards the elevator and stepped into the box when it arrived.

"I think I made the biggest mistake, introducing you to my mom." He said teasingly when they were alone.

Assuming that he meant what he said, she turned her head slowly and panicked.

When he saw the way she was looking at him, he let out a laugh.

"Look at the way you eased into them. You're suppose to be on my team Rach, not on the other side where they're constantly taking me down."

Catching on, she tapped her chin. "Looks like you're on your own Hudson."

Shocked by her quick comeback, he chuckled louder and pulled her towards him.

* * *

><p>As they stepped into the lift lobby of her building, he hid his hands into his pockets.<p>

Come on baby, ask me to stay. He willed her as she fished for her keys. When she looked up at him, she pondered if he had the time to spare.

As much as she had to get back to work, it was still the festive season. And she didn't want to stop her perfect Christmas yet.

"So…" He trailed.

"Finn, do you think if maybe you could…."

"I'd like to."

Her face eased into a small grin. It was at times like this that she adored their telepathy.

As they got to her floor, she let them in. There were a couple of tinsel streamers hung across the ceiling, but with the drapes in the living room, it was dark. It was as though all the festivity from the Klaine apartment had disappeared and now the Faberry penthouse looked like an abandoned Christmas project.

Walking over to the windows, he drew apart the curtains, allowing the afternoon sun to set in. The spirits were lifted, but he knew that there was something else he could do to make it all better. He didn't want to ruin this Christmas for her.

He knew her smiles, and from the night before, it was beautiful. He hated to see her spirits dampen because she had to wake up the next morning alone.

"A desperate attempt to brighten this place up." She said from the back of his head. The man turned around in time to see her bringing a tray of cookies and fizzy drinks out to the coffee table.

"It's not so bad." He said encouragingly.

Then, she excused herself so that she could change into something comfortable.

When she left, he fumbled into his pockets again. After checking that the coast was clear, he took the tiny gift package out of them. Opening up the box, he took a deep breath. He hoped that she would like it.

Hearing the faint sound of a doorknob turning, the man shoved the box back into its hiding place. Covering up his act, he took another sip of his drink just as she descended down the stairs.

She had her hands behind her back, and he raised his eyebrows. He saw her sneaky grin and set his drink down. Scrambling to his feet, she pulled her arm forward, and in her hands, an iPod with a blue satin bow wrapped around its box.

"Merry Christmas Finny." She whispered shyly.

"Rach…"

A soft shade of red started to take over the almond shaped girl and a soft smile dimmed on his face.

Taking the gift from her, Finn rested the tiny package on the table and sat them down. His arm slid to her back as she gently leaned in.

"Merry Christmas baby."

Their foreheads met, and she could see a faint glow on his face. She rejoiced in the fact that he seemed to have liked her gift. His nose brushed against hers, and she held unto his coat to steady her.

Sparks shot through her eyes as his lips met hers. Despite the soft contact, she felt weakened by that one touch. And as the kiss deepened, he felt her tiny fingers come up his arm and finally squeezing his muscles. Smiling against her, he laid a final quick peck before releasing her.

He felt the protrusion from his jeans pocket and started to dig for his intention.

_**Kurt offered to pick out her present for me. But this was something I had to do myself. Because while Kurt had an eye for these things, I wanted to be sure that she liked what I chose. I guess you could also say that I finally figured out my feelings for Rachel. I always thought that falling in love with your best friend could turn out to be the worst thing ever. Because when nothing is permanent, you'd start to worry about how long will the good last. Rachel was the best and I wasn't about to jeopardize this. But you know what I never realized? It was that if everything worked out, falling in love with your best friend could possibly be the best feeling ever.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 37! Ohmygosh you guys, the Christmas episode was just filled with so much Finchel, and it was probably my favorite one yet! I'm back and updating again, so hopefully all of you would enjoy what I've done so far! Starting to plan out the last bits of NY's Sweethearts in my head, so it's safe to say that I'd be done before the year ends :) Glee reference to of course, S03E09. Again, Merry Christmas to all of you out there!<p>

Sliguu, noro, Maybelle22, JulGleek, PerfectFinchel, bananappancakes, sammystump HAI HAI HAI! HO HO HO! Super glad to see all of you enjoying the chapter! It was certainly one of my favorites to write yet! Hoping that all of you would still stick with me as I ease into the ending of NY's Sweethearts! Have an awesome weekend and stay beautiful! :')

Finchel21, sweetheart, YOU! Have made my past month! Or at least, every one of your reviews has. It's just that you seemed really excited for NY's Sweethearts all the time! And the way you've enjoyed yourself in this just warms my heart to the core. You are so wonderfully lovely, and it has been my blessing to have you as one of my faithful supporters. So much love from you and now I'm sending it back. Keep reading, and never stop being the amazing you :)

Laylita83, your request has spurred the idea for this chapter, so I owe this to you honey! Chapter 37 is dedicated to the awesome you and hoping that you'll love this! Merry Christmas love!

PaochiCute, darling, you are just too amazing for words. How are you so precious to afford the time for my story once again? It just blows me away that you are so encouraging. I do wish that in some parallel universe, our other selves could meet because I'd definitely give you a HUGE WARM HUG! Also, with that, my family has never really celebrated Christmas. Or at least, we haven't in the last 10 years or so. And I do wish that I could still have the celebration you know? While I am spending this xmas alone this year, I'm just hoping that what I'm missing out on is transcended through my chapter. Much love to you for this festive season!


	38. Ch 38 I'll Always Meet You At The End

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn looked really nervous, fumbling into his pockets like that. He started to have this look of fear, and his nervousness did not make me feel good. A wave of uneasiness washed over us, and I started to turn away. Maybe the iPod was too much a gesture. I mean, I didn't expect him to get me anything too. Being a Jew, I don't usually give Christmas presents, but I always made an exception for the ones close to my heart. The worried expression on his face made me realize that maybe I should do something about the situation.<strong>_

"Finn," Rachel laid her fingers on his wrist. "You didn't have to get me anything you know."

He pulled out his hands and looked at her sheepishly. Before he could speak up, a soft thud sounded and the pair turned to the noise.

"Rach? Finn? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, her coat on the floor with a bewildered expression on her face. Sam came up right behind her, and bumped into the actress from her sudden stop at the door.

Rachel scrambled to her feet while Finn furrowed his brows. They sure did have perfect timing.

"What is he doing here?" He growled at the actor's presence.

"Dude, you got to stop asking that question." Sam replied defensively.

Rachel looked at the two men and wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Ever since the break up, any time when the two men were found in the same room together, the atmosphere took a toll on her.

He was slowly getting over Quinn, really, he was. And this week, he proved himself right when he realized that all he wanted was for Rachel to be happy. But it didn't mean that he stopped disliking Sam. The man seemed pretty rude, and he couldn't help but snap every time he appeared before his eyes.

"You got a problem with me being around man?" Sam continued louder.

Due to her tiny frame in comparison to his built, Rachel's prevention was to no avail. Finn was at his toes the second Sam narrowed his eyes at the producer.

Pushing his shoulders roughly, Finn snarled at him. "Did I do something to offend you man?"

Sam came up to his face as close as he could. "What is your problem with me? Ever since I saw you, you've given me nothing but crap!"

Realizing that a fight was about to break, Quinn and Rachel attempted to pull the two men away from each other. Steeping in the middle of the argument, Quinn raised her voice, in hopes that everyone would stop talking.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Stop it you two! Seriously, what is up with the both of you? It's Christmas for crying out loud. We don't have to do this today." She commanded.

Finn taking in what she said let out a breath and walked back to the living room with Rachel following quietly behind.

Sam exhaled slowly and Quinn rested her hand on his chest.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Why don't we head up to my room?"

He nodded again and the pair started to ascend the stairs.

Watching the couple move away, Finn turned around and sunk deeper into his seat on the couch.

"Finn?"

The man looked up and saw the tiny girl looking more terrified than ever. He pulled her into his arms and combed her hair down.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Rach."

"That's okay." She replied quietly against his him. Rubbing her fingers across his arm around her neck, she let out her breath and started to fidget away.

"Finn, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?"

"This. This whole uncertainty thing."

"Rach, I've got it all figured out."

"No, you haven't Finn. How do you expect me to believe that you've gotten over her completely when you're still pissed by every scene you see them together in?"

"He bugs me."

"Because you still have feelings for her."

"Rach, you don't know about what I'm going through right now. If you listen to me, you'd understand that I..."

"I'm sorry Finn. I think you should leave." She stood up from her place and walked to the door. Pulling it open, she leaned her head on the furniture and stared at the corridor outside the penthouse. He sighed and walked towards her.

"Rach, I..."

She pushed him slightly and he dejectedly listened to her. As he turned around to look at her once again, she had the door close to a narrow line.

"Merry Christmas Finn." She whispered before shutting him completely from her sight.

* * *

><p>Quinn knocked on her best friend's door softly before opening it.<p>

"Hey stranger." She greeted gently before allowing herself in.

The room was cold and silent. Nothing could be heard besides the gentle breathing of the tiny brunette. She had the lounge chair turned away from the door; so all Quinn could see was the back of her head. Her face was looking at the streets of Manhattan, and when the actress saw her best friend's shoulders drop, she started towards her.

"Quinn, could you just leave me alone? Please." She requested in a faint voice.

"Rach, are you okay?"

The brunette turned slightly so that Quinn could see her profile. "I'll be fine. Have a good time with Sam."

"Nonsense, if you don't want to be with us, then at least let me be with you."

"No Quinn, I just... I just really need to be alone now please." Hearing that her command was close to begging, Quinn panicked. She moved closer to the girl but before she could take a good look at her, Rachel hugged her knees close to her and buried her face in the gap.

This was an action Quinn didn't often witness, but knew about. Rachel meant what she said. Not wishing to go against her, Quinn made her way out, disappointed that she couldn't be around for her best friend during this season.

It wasn't fair that Rachel had to spend this holiday alone. Sure, they had work creeping up on them the second this is over, but this is Christmas.

Rachel heard the door click shut and raised her head after a moment of silence. Her eyes returned to the view of her favorite city, but this time even the skyline of New York didn't seem to cheer her up. From her window, she could see Central Park, and she found her eyes fixed at the place where they had their 'first date'.

Smiling at the memory he had first previewed his feelings for her, her heart started to race.

_"That's cause you're mine, girlfriend."_

When she recalled the events that followed thereafter, her grin started to fade off. That was pretty much the only moment when he seemed to have reinstated them as a couple.

She wiped the tears that were on the brink of her eyes. She was always a strong girl. While Finn had the ability to make her heart pump so hard, she might die from a heart attack. While he had the power to make her weak in the knees with just one kiss, while he had the warmth to make her feel that nothing else in this world would measure up to him. She knew that she had to be strong.

Walking to her iPod that had been plugged into her speakers, she picked one of her favorite songs to sing during this season.

_Greeting cards have all been sent_  
><em>The Christmas rush is through<em>  
><em>But I still have one wish to make<em>  
><em>A special one for you<em>

_Merry Christmas, darling_  
><em>We're apart that's true<em>  
><em>But I can dream and in my dreams<em>  
><em>I'm Christmasing with you<em>

_Holidays are joyful_  
><em>And there's always something new<em>  
><em>But everyday's a holiday<em>  
><em>When I'm near to you<em>

_Oh, the lights on my tree_  
><em>I wish you could see<em>  
><em>I wish it everyday<em>  
><em>The logs on the fire<em>  
><em>Fill me with desire<em>  
><em>To see you and say<em>

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_  
><em>Happy New Year too<em>  
><em>I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>I wish I were with you<em>

Scrolling through the images on her phone, she stopped at the snapshot of them together. She was snuggled in his lap; with a hand cupping one side of his cheek while the other was in contact of her face. Her eyes were close, but the grin was explainable of how happy she had been.

This was her favorite one of them yet. It was taken after they had just shared their first kiss, and in the photograph, it reminded her of not only how much she loved him, but also how comfortable she could be around her best friend no matter the situation. It was the time when everything was a blur, but even then, he put her at ease by just holding her like that.

_I wish I were with you_  
><em>Merry Christmas, darling<em>

_**I missed him already. It was a couple of hours ago, but I missed him already. I very much would like to freeze the night before and this morning if I could. But that's why reality can be a bitch sometimes. Because it's not perfect. You can't have something forever. I guess, maybe we weren't ready for an adult relationship just as yet. I needed to deal with my jealousies, and that's why I pushed Quinn away. I'm not jealous of her. No. I'm just envious of the fact that she had him. I could have him too, but how was I to measure up?**_

* * *

><p>Another chapter pumped out! Hopefully I'd be able to squeeze one out by tonight too! Glee reference to S02E10 and S03E08! :') I'm extremely sorry that this turn of events hadn't been the Finchel bubble you might have been expecting, but it's also a hint that they'd be on their way back to each other! I just might finish this story before Christmas! :')<p>

Laylita83, Melly233, JulGleek and noro Yay! You guys loved it! Hopefully this wouldn't make you hate me though! Promising you that happy Finchel would be back soon!

Tazzie-mae, Apple, you guys have been missed! Like I've said before, it doesn't matter that you haven't been reviewing because my story should be at the bottom of your things-to-do list! It just warms my heart that you'll notify me that you're reading this still, so I just wanted to say that I love you! :)

Finchel21 D'aw honey! Why are you reading this in algebra? You're so cute, you make me laugh! Algebra can be a huge bore sometimes, so I get why you'd need something to distract you :') But hopefully, I wouldn't have made you missed out on too much. Lots of love are coming your way from me to you! :)


	39. Ch 39 Everything We Had Made Me Realize

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was twirling the wooden spatula when my phone vibrated with a notification. When I saw the caller, I remembered the last time she spoke with me, and how urgent she sounded over the phone. I had a suspicion that the call today was going to be no different from the previous one. And I was right.<strong>_

**FLASHBACK.**

_Just as she settled herself under the comfort of her blanket, the darkness around her made her think. Rachel's welfare was important, and she would do whatever she could to fix this. She couldn't put it off. So she dialed for the person that could restore everything back to place, much to her discomfort that he was the only option she had now._

_"Hello?"_

_"Kurt!" She barked over the phone._

_"Quinn?" He furrowed his brows with uneasiness. He never really took a liking for his stepbrother's ex-girlfriend. When they broke it off, as sad as he was for Finn, he was elated that they were no longer together. Not that he hated the girl or anything; it's just that he couldn't seem to click with her. Besides, her diva-ness bothered him._

_"What did your stepbrother do to my girl this time?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I came back today to find Rachel in tears. The last person I knew she was with was Finn. He must have done something to upset her!"_

_"Okay, hold on Quinn. Back up a little. You're screaming over the phone."_

_He heard her take a deep breath and then she spoke with a lower decibel._

_"When I got back from work today, Rachel was in tears. I tried talking to her about it, but she wouldn't say anything. I'm afraid that she might have been hurt Kurt. The only person I knew she was with the entire day was Finn."_

_"Why don't you go ask him about this then?"_

_"Because, we're still at that weird place where we can't handle a decent conversation without either one of us getting annoyed."_

_"Why me then?"_

_"I don't know anyone else."_

_"So what do you want me to do?"_

_"I don't know. You can figure that out yourself."_

_"Look, Miss Bossy Pants. You've dated my stepbrother for two years now, and while you've been up my butt since then, you should draw a clear line of boundary when the two of you have officially broken up. I'm not as dumb as he is to take your orders."_

_"Kurt," She started softly, in a low and faint voice that he never heard before. "You should have seen the way she was. There was no life in her eyes Kurt. She has been my best friend for the longest time ever, constantly by my side for everything. It pains me that I can't do anything to make her feel better. This is Rachel we're talking about."_

_He started to loosen up. He had never seen Quinn Fabray reveal this powerless trait of hers. Not to mention, this IS Rachel Berry._

_"I'll see what I can do. Let me call you back."_

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Kurt!"

He sighed. "What now?"

"Ask yourself."

"If you're not going to fill me in then I can't help you."

"Hey!"

He sighed again. "Look Quinn, I managed to knock some sense into Finn. He seemed to have grasped his wrongdoing. I mean, they left my place about three hours ago, all happy and sweet. Problem solved!"

"Problem not solved! If it were okay, why was she crying again? It's Christmas Eve Kurt. What cruel thing could he have done to leave her crying on Christmas Eve?"

"How should I know?"

"Kurttttt!" She whined.

"Quinn," He exhaled with annoyance. "This is between the both of them, why should we be butting in?"

"Because he makes her happy."

"Just like how he made her miserable too?"

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. But if they could just work things out between the both of them, she wouldn't have to be heartbroken again!"

"You don't realize the problem here do you?"

"Of course I do! He's being an ass towards her."

"The problem lies with you Quinn."

"EXCUSE ME?" She asked, outraged by the accusation.

"God, stop yelling would you?" He waited for her to stay silent for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Let me cut the bullshit for you Quinn. The reason why they still aren't together, is because it might be possible that he's still hung up on you. Not everyone has the same cold-hearted organ as you. Some of us have feelings. And they are feelings that matter. He isn't able to get over you that quickly. While I'm pretty sure that he's slowly letting it go, you need to remember that you're also one of Rachel's best friend. If you haven't spoken to her about it, how is she able to give herself to him with you at the back of her mind?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Let me break it down for you Hollywood. He needs time to get over you. We can't rush them into a relationship when they aren't ready. I know that she loves him. But if she were brave enough to face up to that, she would have talked to you about it before telling him."

"Kurt, I had no idea..."

"Yeah, well, then maybe you should have thought about it before blaming Finn for making her miserable. It was his fault, what his stupidity did to them. But you could have helped in making things better too."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry for blaming it on..."

"Save it princess. Just do what you know you should if you'd like to make things better again. Merry Christmas Quinn."

With that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>As Kurt set his cell down, Blaine walked in and saw the dejected look on his partner. Wrapping his arms across the chest, he laid his chin on the porcelain man's shoulders and whispered,<p>

"You okay?"

Kurt smiled at the concern and unraveled the hands around him. He took a look at his boyfriend and cupped his face,

"I'm okay. I just need to be alone right now. Think you could handle the cupcakes? Just remove them when the oven timer goes off."

"Hey, I've done my fair share of watching you bake over the past couple of years. I think I can handle it. Are you sure you're alright though?"

Offering a small smile, Kurt pecked on his cheek in reply to his question before retreating to the master room.

He closed the door behind him and untied the knots of his apron that had been around his neck. Sliding it off, he laid it on the armchair that was located beside his chest of drawers. Sighing, he walked over to settle himself at the corner of his bed.

Pushing himself towards the headboard, he laid on the mattress with an arm supporting his head and stared up into the blank ceiling.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"But you know how Finn is don't you? I mean, he probably didn't know what he did wrong. And believe me, it wouldn't be the first time doing something stupid, he's Finn Hudson for pete's sake. There's definitely more moments to come."_

_"Of course I know, this is Finn we're talking about. I could never stay mad at him for long." She hadn't known Kurt for a long time, but she liked the man. Rachel felt comfortable enough with him to be able to share her feelings. He was also a decent man, being bought up with the same family background as the other one dear to her._

_"Then what are you still mad at him for? Because he's missing you quite terribly. Although that grungy look he's trying to pull off does look good on him." Rachel sighed and looked up at the ceiling upon his question. Then when Kurt heard an unresponsive silence, he continued. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But tip number one in feeling better, you gotta let it out."_

_"I cant trust you with this right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I... I care about him more than you know Kurt."_

_"And it stops at your concern?"_

_"You know what I feel towards him don't you?"_

_"I know how you feel. I'm just not sure if you do."_

_"It's just a brainless infatuation."_

_He smiled at her confession. "How long has it been?"_

_"Three years."_

_"And all this time, you never told him?"_

_"How could I? He had Quinn you know. They seemed really happy together. Or at least, I know he was when he was with her."_

_"Are you going to tell him how you feel?"_

_"Would it matter? I don't want to seem as though I was going to pounce on him the minute they broke up."_

_"It wouldn't be if you've loved him for three years."_

_"You think that I'm in love with him?"_

_"It's only infatuation if it lasted 4 months Rachel. Anything longer than that, and you know that you've gotten yourself into something bigger than a stupid crush."_

_She smiled at his reasoning. "You're not going to judge me for liking him are you?"_

_"If I knew you a little better, I just might. I think you're way too smart for him Rach."_

_She eased her shoulders and giggled. "You're just saying that because he's your stepbrother."_

_"Well, yeah. I guess so. But in all seriousness, I think he feels the same way about you too."_

_"Stop kidding around Kurt. It's not possible."_

_"It is. I've seen the way he talks about you. He just adores you Rachel. I guess, I may have jumped to conclusions if I said that he feels the same way about you because who knows what goes on in that brain of his. But it doesn't change the fact that he lights up instantly at the mention of your name. It doesn't change the fact that he cares for you just as much as you do. He might not know it yet, but I sure do."_

_"If that was an attempt to make me feel better, thank you Kurt for trying to make me feel that it wasn't one sided. But, I know Finn. There's no way he would like me like that."_

_"And you're doubting the stepbrother who had to live with him for over 10 years?"_

_"No, no. It's not that! I just... I just don't understand how will it be possible for him to like someone like me when he's been with someone as perfect as Quinn."_

_"Just wait and see Rach. Finn may be a little slow in facing up the facts, but he'll come around in the end. He always does."_

_**This was why I told Finn to go down to the Hamptons. I mean, how could he not? The best way to restore all their goodness was only possible if he were around. I don't know what did that daft head do to Rachel this time. But Quinn needed that wake up call. I hated how that Hollywood princess was so used to people giving in to her, I snapped. Finn and Rachel were obviously dragging this because of her. Now, I could only hope that she would fix things to her best ability. It also reminded me that Rachel would be alone this Christmas. Rubbing my temples, I could feel a migraine coming on. What am I going to do with the both of them?**_

* * *

><p>As promised, another update! So glad that my nap in the afternoon is bringing me this insomnia because I really do enjoy myself while I'm writing out new chapters for all of you! My idea for the next story would be loosely based on the 2005 film "Hitch" starring Will Smith and Eva Mendes. How do you guys feel about that? Let me know so that I can get started on it right away! :')<p>

Anyway, a chapter filled with flashbacks from Kurt. It also reveals that Quinn had called him up after finding Rachel in tears, so I hope that you guys would be able to see the Faberry in this! And also, the conversation between the Hummelberry which made Rachel forgive Finn the minute she saw him at the beach. Hope that all of you would enjoy this! :)

Noro and bananappancakes, as shown in this chapter, things might just be getting better for all of them! The upcoming chapters would involve the resolution of any uncertainty from before, so I hope that you're ready for a number of flashbacks! Keep being beautiful on this lovely night :')

JustAHopelessRomantic, GAHHHHH! YOU'RE BACK! YAY! I certainly hope that you've enjoyed my chapters after those horrible Christmas tests! My heart goes out to you studying so hard during this festive season. You are just too sweet to be saying that I've got a big army of reviewers! Like, can I give you a BIG virtual hug and hold you til a new day begin? ^_^ Thank you eternally for the support love!

Finchel21, Don't kill me! Don't kill me for making things seem bad for them! I promise you that it's on it's way to recovery, so I sure do hope that your heartbreak could be eased out soon! Crossing my fingers that you'll ace your final then sweetheart :)

Finally, a BIG SHOUTOUT to all my silent readers! You guys have not been forgotten but in case you think I have, I am still here, loving each and every one of you! Keep smiling and never stop being awesome you!


	40. Ch 40 That We've Nothin Left But To Love

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I stepped into the Faberry's, the place seemed gloomier than before. Then again, so was my intention for dropping by. I didn't know what to expect from her. I mean, what more did she want? The last time I saw her had been 2 days ago, and I've been just fine. I tried calling Rachel a couple of times, but I guess she decided to shut me out. It was getting a little draining; the fact that this has been dragged on for quite some time. But as tiring as it could be, I hope that she hadn't given up on us. I certainly hadn't.<strong>_

"Finn."

"Hi."

"Come on in."

She shut the door behind and led him to the living room. As she settled herself down on the couch, he stood awkwardly by the furniture and questioned her.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Just sit will you?"

"Fine."

She waited for him to drop himself beside her before speaking up.

"I'm sorry Finn."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for coming between you and Rachel."

"Wh… What… What are you...Have you been talking to Rachel? Is she here?" He started to look around the place anxiously.

"No, no, no. Rachel isn't here. And I haven't really spoken with her since Christmas Eve. I just...I just want to apologize for coming between the both of you."

"It has got nothing to do with you Quinn."

"No it has!" She insisted. "If it wasn't for me, you would have been with each other by now."

"Is that what you think?"

"Isn't it?"

"Quinn," He started. Turning to look at her, he grabbed her hands into his so that she could be facing him too.

"What we had was an incredible journey. When you said it was over, I have to admit that I had to take some time getting used to the fact that it was. I guess that made Rachel afraid that she was going to be my rebound girl. Thing is Quinn, I was pretty distressed about the way you handled us. I knew you had feelings for Sam, but I thought that you'd at least be straight up to me about it. I know I shouldn't be bringing him in for the cause of our break up. But I can't help it you know. The way you brushed me off, it made it seem as though I could be someone easily forgotten. How was I able to feel good enough about myself to start a relationship with someone as amazing as Rachel when I suddenly seemed insignificant to you?"

"Finn... I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"That's okay Q." He let go of her hands and faced the front again. "I guess the reason why I was up Sam's butt all the time was that I might have been a little jealous. He could make his girl fall for him in an instant, while mine kept pushing me away."

"Are you talking about Rachel?"

He nodded sadly.

"What we had wasn't exactly love was it?" She voiced out her thoughts.

"It might have been. I mean I did love you. I still do. Just not the same overwhelming amount that I have for Rachel."

"Do you love her Finn?"

"It took a while for me to realize. But yes Quinn, the fact is that I do love Rachel."

Just then, the doorbell of the Faberry residence rang and Quinn excused herself. Welcoming the visitor in, Finn watched the interaction between those two and suddenly every bit of anger he had before started to dissolve slowly.

Sam held onto Quinn's fingers and the couple made their way towards the giant in the room. Finn Hudson sat upright and followed their footsteps with his eyes. When Sam stopped in front of him, he let out a deep breath and stood up.

Extending his hand, he said, "Hey man, I'm sorry for what I did to you before. That wasn't cool of me."

"Uh, sure." Sam raised his eyebrows at Quinn.

Then, Finn used his left palm to hold the other man's shoulders.

"Take care of Quinn. She can be a little over the top sometimes, but she's still one of my closest friends."

The actor was stunned at his change in attitude. Recovering quickly from his initial shock, he replied graciously, "You can count on me."

Quinn's mouth turned up into a genuine smile. As Sam laid a peck on her forehead, she slid her arm around the back of his waist. Then she turned to her ex boyfriend and said,

"Go get her Finn."

_**And that was it. At that moment, I wasn't angry anymore. You may think that your only choice is to swallow your anger or throw it in someone's face. But there's a third option. You can just let it go. And only when you do that is it really gone and you can move forward. I stopped being angry with Sam, Quinn and myself for the entire mess. What was that saying? Some things have to fall apart for better things to happen. It was a journey, what we had. But my friendship, or should I say relationship with Rachel was going to be my something better. Quinn was evidently much happier when she was with Sam than she was when she was with me. And you know, suddenly, for the first time since the break up, it didn't matter that there was someone else who could make her happier than I did. It didn't matter because her smile wasn't the one I really wanted to see every day. It was someone else's. I wanted to be the source for Rachel's happiness. And I'm hoping that she'd realize that I was willing to do anything. Anything to see that famous Berry grin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't really ask her about anything anymore. Frankly, if she was ready to talk, then I'll be here. I know that if I continued with the endless questioning, she was going to start avoiding me. I just hope that despite all of that, she'll see that I'll always be here.<strong>_

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" Blaine asked as he welcomed her with a hug.

She leaned in to the much-needed embrace. Ever since the depressing Christmas Eve, it had been a whirlwind on her schedule. She constantly surrounded herself with activities that would shut him out of her mind. So far, she had been successful until she saw the people that reminded her of him. Still, Kurt had been really nice towards her, and it wasn't their fault for her falling out with Finn. So when Blaine invited her to come down for his gig, she agreed after confirming that Finn wasn't going to be around.

"I've been better." She added with a small smile.

He rubbed her shoulders with her thumb and looked at her sympathetically. "You still have us. Anyway, why don't you sit with Carole by the window? She wanted to come and watch us while Burt's back home doing some last minute packing."

When Rachel turned towards the table the man had been pointing to, her heart started to pound at the mother of the man she's been trying so hard to avoid.

_Did she know?_ She wondered nervously as she made her way towards the older woman.

Carole noted her presence and lit up immediately.

"Hi honey." She greeted the tiny girl and Rachel started to relax her shoulders.

"Hi." She replied softly.

Before they could continue their conversation further, the strumming of the guitar was heard and Rachel took her seat.

"Good afternoon patrons. So this is a song I'd like to dedicate to my stepmom and one of my dearest friends Rachel Berry. Carole, you have taught me so much for the past years and I couldn't have asked for a better role model. So thank you mom. And Rachel..." The porcelain-faced man fixed his gaze on her and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I'm saying the right things, help you clear your mind or understand what's going on for that matter. I don't know if what I mean would offend, reassure, change your decision, reaffirm that what you're doing is right. All I know is that be it good or bad, I'll be here to listen if you're willing to tell. And one final thing to you and everyone else out there, is that love is louder."

_When you think hope is lost_  
><em>And giving up is all you got<em>  
><em>Blue turns black; your confidence is cracked,<em>  
><em>There seems no turning back from here<em>

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_  
><em>While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations<em>

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_  
><em>That's what turns the wrong so right<em>  
><em>That's when you can't give up the fight<em>

_That's when love turns night time into day_  
><em>That's when loneliness goes away<em>  
><em>That's when you gotta be strong tonight<em>  
><em>Only love can build us a bridge of light<em>

_On your feet, I made a storm_  
><em>You're convinced that you're all alone<em>  
><em>Look at the stars; it's straight up the dark<em>  
><em>You'll find your heart shines like the sun<em>  
><em>Let's not let their anger get us lost<em>  
><em>And the need to be right cause us way too high costs<em>

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_  
><em>That's what turns the wrong so right<em>  
><em>That's when you can't give up the fight<em>

_That's when love turns night time into day_  
><em>That's when loneliness goes away<em>  
><em>That's when you gotta be strong tonight<em>  
><em>Only love can build us a bridge of light<em>

_Deep breath; take it on the chin_  
><em>But don't forget to let the love back in<em>

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_  
><em>That's what turns the wrong so right<em>  
><em>That's when you can't give up the fight<em>

_That's when love turns night time into day_  
><em>That's when loneliness goes away<em>  
><em>That's when you gotta be strong tonight<em>  
><em>Cause only love can build us a bridge of light<em>  
><em>Only love can build us a bridge of light<em>

Carole laid her hand on Rachel's. While the older woman was focused on her stepson's performance, she whispered quietly. "Love will always be louder Rachel."

_**When I was done with the song, Blaine stood up to give me a small peck on my cheek. But I didn't really pay any attention to his affection. My eyes were focused on the two women who had come in to support me. I knew that if anything could change Rachel's mind, it was the gift of music and the words of Carole Hudson-Hummel. Out of everyone in this world, nobody knew her son better than Carole did. There was no way Rachel could ignore Finn even if she tried. Because it was the cold hard truth that he did make a change in her life. And she can never wash him out of her mind, at least not entirely.**_

* * *

><p>The 2nd last chapter of NY's Sweethearts! And if you've been reading some of my other stories, you'd realize that my next update's usually the first chapter of my new story! So, after submitting this, I'd be getting straight to it! Reference to a quote from HIMYM S04E06! This is slightly different as this chapter consists of 2 character's voiceovers! Hope nothing's too confusing and that you're ready for the last chapter!<p>

Also, the song included is Pink's Bridge of Light. I got to know this song from Happy Feet 2, and for anyone who has seen that movie, this song was sung by the mom! Making it applicable for Carole and Rachel I guess. Hope it'll make sense! Have a lovely day everyone! :')

Finchel21, FinchelFan728, bananappancakes, sammystump, laylita83, Apple and noro So glad to see you guys still hanging onto NY's Sweethearts! You guys have been so incredible for that! Looks like I'll be finishing this before Christmas so I hope you're ready for the end of this story! Hoping that all of you would support my new one just as much! Keep being awesome! :')

Hprwhg00 and GeekyGleek, you guys are back! Hprwhg00, I'm not sure if you've reviewed before, but your name's a little familiar. If you haven't, welcome! Well, anyhow, I know that my story's getting a little draggy! Which is why the next update would be the final chapter already! So grateful that you have stuck by me all this time! And yes, FInchel would be back together by the end! GeekyGleek, I hope this chapter clarifies your doubt! If you noticed in the ch 38, Finn was close to telling Rachel about how he felt, only to be met with her interruption. This ch explains why it seemed as though he wasn't over Quinn, which in fact has nothing to do with him still having feelings for her. I don't think I'm explaining myself very clearly, but do PM me if you'll need me to explain further :) Have a lovely day you two! :')

CarCarBeepBroom, ironically honey, I don't feel like you've been gone for a long time. I guess, following you on Twitter's the best decision I've ever made because it brought me so much closer to you! :') My heart is warmed by the fact that you can afford the time to read my stories over and over again. Really you have light up my life in many ways unimaginable and for that, I love you.


	41. Ch 41 And I Do Love You Baby

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The city lights started to dim. She walked alone on the cracked pavements of Manhattan and willed herself to move on. The cold air blows and she realizes that she still longs for him to be around.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

_"If you're going to talk to me about it one more time..."_

_"I'm not gonna."_

_"Good."_

_Sipping into his drink, Kurt set his arm on the table before him and drummed his fingers nonchalantly._

_Rachel threw her hands up in frustration._

_"You want to talk about it? Fine! I miss him okay. But I can't do anything about it alright. Love is louder than anything else, but not when he doesn't love me."_

_"You mean when you don't."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Rachel, I thought you would understand him. But the way you push him away constantly is making me rethink that. I mean, have you given him the time to explain himself?"_

_"More than enough!"_

_"Are you sure? Because it seems to me that you're only listening to your fear. Finn loves you Rachel."_

_"Oh yeah, did you ask him about it?"_

_"I wouldn't need to. It's written in his eyes."_

_"What do you know about love? What will we ever know about love?"_

_"You don't need to know everything in life; just the things that make you happy. And I have seen the way you look at him, like as though he's the only thing that matters in this world." Kurt pulled his gaze away from the brunette and found his eyes resting on his partner who was standing at the other corner of the room with his stepmom._

_"He may do a couple of things that would piss you off; or maybe more than a couple of things. But love is forgiveness. It's difficult to come to terms with their flaws, but it's also the easiest thing in this world to accept them for whom they are. Because love is acceptance. And you'd do anything just to see them smile because well, he has made you happier than you've ever imagined you could be. Without even realizing it, he has taught you a lot of things. Not only about how hard life can be, but how easy it will be as long as you start to believe again. Most importantly, he has taught you that it's okay to feel something extraordinary about someone."_

_Taking a deep breath, he sipped into the drink, now colder from being left out in his conversation. Then he looked at Rachel._

_"No one ever notices time until it's gone. The one thing you'll always have time for later, is regret. It's not about how much time you have; it's about what you choose to do with it. Nothing worth having comes easy Rachel. You've build up this defense around you, blocking out the things you're afraid to hear because it might be too much to handle. You're strong because you know what it's like to be weak. You keep a guard up because you know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep. And that can be overwhelming too, but what's love without opening yourself up to vulnerability?"_

_"That's why I've stopped being so emotional. It's too damn difficult."_

_"If you aren't going to use your heart, what's the difference if it gets broken? You should take a chance; you've got nothing to lose. You say that your heart may be broken right now, but it isn't gone."_

_Blaine started to walk towards them when Carole made a quick bathroom exit. Keeping his gaze on him, Kurt started to smile. And just when his partner was within hearing distance, Kurt said softly._

_"Just wait for him Rachel. He's different, he's kind and he knows what he has. He'll show you off to all his friends, because he's the one you can't live without and can't stop thinking about. Wait for him. The one who's afraid to say 'I love you' because he's afraid to mess it up."_

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on her door and Quinn got up from her bed. The night was somewhat comforting, now that she had settled one of her biggest barriers. Truth is, she was afraid of confrontations. Who wouldn't be? But settling Finn down and having a rational conversation with him tied everything up neatly like a Christmas bow. It made her realize that there were certain things in life she couldn't order people to do for her. And only if you're willing to talk about it, can it truly mark the end of something.<p>

"Q?" A frazzled face popped in through the door before the actress could get to it

"Rach?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She closed the door behind her and scrambled for the huge bed. Hiding beneath the covers, she took a couple of deep breaths. Quinn lied beside her and smoothed the lump on the mattress.

"I talked to Finn today."

Hearing the name sparked chills down her bones. She refused to budge, which Quinn took a hint to carry on.

"Rachel, he looked good. Like he seemed smarter."

Pulling the covers down, she revealed her forehead before sliding it down further. Then, her eyes peeked through the fabric.

"He loves you Rachel."

She huffed at the statement and sat upright. The covers settled beneath her crossed arms and she blew the loose ends of her hair away from her vision.

"So that's what I heard."

"Rach, honey." Quinn turned to look at her best friend. "What is this really about?"

"Nothing."

"Rach, come on."

"I guess I'm sorry that I never told you before. You can say that I was afraid because I never admitted my feelings for him. And I thought that somehow it could go away because he was yours. When you broke up with him, I went a little crazy thinking that it was my chance. I've just been waiting for so long you know."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you deserve him."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that."

"Huh?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "When we talked today, between everything that had happened, we realized that what we had was some sort of fondness and reliance maybe. But that isn't love. What we had wasn't love."

"And what I had with him was?"

"I haven't seen the way you two acted with each other, so I can't say if what you guys have is. But you remember the first time when I found you two together?"

Rachel nodded.

"That little argument we had in my room sort of showed me that he wasn't into me like he was with you."

"I've been close with him, but it doesn't mean anything."

"If he was still into me like you said he is, he wouldn't have looked for you the minute he arrived."

"It was just a coincidence."

"Fate brought that coincidence. And that argument in my room wasn't a coincidence. He made a choice in the room. He picked you."

Rachel bowed her head. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up softly.

"Are you mad at me for keeping this from you?"

"I was. But then I saw the way Finn looked when he talked about you. And how he talked to Sam."

"Sam? He was here?"

"Yeah. We had lunch together. But that's not the point. Rach, you have no idea just how much he's willing to make this work. He definitely looked better, but I've been with the man for two years. I know when something isn't right."

"And what's that?"

"It was that you weren't with him."

* * *

><p>Finn saw the box resting on his table and he sighed as he picked himself up. Ever since Christmas Eve, he never had the courage to open her gift. Sure, he knew what he was. But he was afraid to use it. The iPod just brought back so many memories of her.<p>

He fussed his hair. It was just an iPod, no big deal.

Tearing the plastic wrap around it, he opened the box and took the music player out of its tray. Flipping to it's back were the words,

"THANKS FOR BEING MY PERMANENT MAGIC, LOVE RACHEL."

* * *

><p>Rachel dropped the keys and trudged towards her couch. She stumbled across the floor and just when she could throw herself on the furniture, her foot caught between the floor and the rug sent her tumbling down.<p>

The contact she had on the ground was just an icing on top of a 'beautiful day.' After her talk with Kurt and Quinn, she had been swamped at work.

She picked the phone up a thousand times and tried to dial his number. But tyrant Sue was bent on making it impossible. The year was just two days away from it's end and the thought of a New Year's Eve celebration made her cringe.

The holiday season may have made her an old Grinch, but what could she do when her job was killing her by the day?

Closing her eyes and willing away the pain, she took three deep breaths before opening her eyes again. And just when her palm supported her upper body, her vision caught side of a tiny box under the couch. An envelope resting on the little package came along with it, but also partially hidden beneath the rug.

She furrowed her eyebrows and reached for the items. On the envelope was a message, hand written by one she was too familiar with.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS RACH."

Giving in to curiosity, she leaned against the couch and drew her knees close to her chest.

She gently opened the tiny box. And the sight in front of her caught her breath. It was a golden necklace with the outline of a star.

Setting the box down beside her, she took the card out of its protection. On it's cover, it read,

"THE VERY ESSENCE OF LIGHT IS TO SHINE. ILLUMINATE BECAUSE YOU WERE MEANT TO SHINE. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW THE STAR THAT'S IN YOUR HEART."

_**My heart started to pound. All of a sudden, it became clear to me. Finn knew that things were going to get better for me. He knew that I wasn't going to be stuck in this stinking hellhole for my entire life. Finn knew that I was going to get out some day. But you know one thing he missed out on? It was that Finn was the strength and reason for my smiles. Without him, I had no light. Without him, I couldn't be the star that I was supposed to be. And as I flipped the card open, my heartbeat started to increase with every sentence I read. Up to the last two words were when the waterworks started.**_

"HEY RACH,

I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE WHAT I'VE PICKED UP FOR YOU. I KNOW IT'S NOTHING MUCH, BUT I CHOSE IT WITHOUT ANY HELP. I SWEAR! YOU CAN ASK KURT. HE'D TELL YOU! ANYWAY, I'D THOUGHT I'D WRITE WHAT HAS BEEN GOING IN MY HEAD SINCE I'D NEVER HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY IT IN YOUR FACE.

YOU KNOW WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET OVER QUINN? BECAUSE I DIDN'T JUST LOSE A GIRLFRIEND RACH, I WAS AFRAID THAT I'D LOSE YOU TOO. I THOUGHT THAT ONCE I CAME TO TERMS WITH MY ENDING WITH QUINN, IT ALSO MEANT THE END OF US. AND I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO THINK THAT I COULD GO BY ONE DAY WITHOUT YOU. IT SCARED ME SO MUCH THAT THE THOUGHT OF GOING THROUGH A SECOND OF MY LIFE WITH YOU AWAY FROM ME MADE ME CRAZY. BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT I DIDN'T NEED HER IF I WANTED YOU TO STAY. BECAUSE WITH OR WITHOUT QUINN, YOU WILL AND FOREVER BE THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE IN MY LIFE. YOU'RE MY RACHEL BERRY. MY BEST FRIEND, MY ROCK AND MY ENTIRE WORLD. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS BABY, LOVE FINN.

PS, OH AND HAPPY HANUKKAH TOO."

The brunette fingered over the way he ended the card. Sniffling, she dropped the card into her lap and buried her face into her jeans. She was done fighting with her stubborn idea of reality. It was time to get back to the real world where she could be his.

* * *

><p>Rachel untied the scarf around her neck after letting herself in. By the window was Sam, his arms wrapped around the blonde actress as they stood beside Kurt and Blaine whom had taken their seats on a couch. They were looking at the man up on stage. The crowd came to a quiet murmur as he tapped the microphone for attention.<p>

When he saw her by the door, his heart leaped.

"Hey there. My name is Hudson, Finn Hudson. Truth is, it never really occurred to me. Not until now, at least that she's the one. Frankly, will I ever be sure? Or anyone for that matter. It took a while for me too, but I finally figured out. The jealousies I had, the mistakes I made, it all happened out of love. Through the heartbreaks, the obstacles, it made everything clearer to me. Rachel Berry, you make me speechless. Your small tiny tantrums mean another chance for me to prove that you're worth it. I know I screwed up before but you always gave me a second chance. I don't know where we go from here, but we'll figure it out together. Just us two. I don't care about what people say; you've given me the time of my life. And the fact is that I love you. Craziness happens but that's love, to be crazy and stupid. Whether it's you acting crazy or me being stupid, you need to know, we're meant for this. We're meant for love. Come what may, I'll always meet you at the end. Everything we had made me realize that we've nothing left but to love. And I do love you baby. So here goes."

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you<em>  
><em>Fill my heart with gladness<em>  
><em>Take away my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_Oh the morning sun in all it's glory_  
><em>Greets the day with hope and comfort too<em>  
><em>And you'll fill my life with laughter<em>  
><em>You can make it better<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_There's a love that's divine_  
><em>And it's yours and it's mine<em>  
><em>Like the sun at the end of the day<em>  
><em>We should give thanks and pray to the One<em>

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you<em>  
><em>Fill my heart with gladness<em>  
><em>Take away my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_There's a love that's divine_  
><em>And it's yours and it's mine<em>  
><em>And it shines like the sun<em>  
><em>At the end of the day, we will give thanks<em>  
><em>And pray to the One<em>

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you<em>  
><em>Fill my heart with gladness<em>  
><em>Take away my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_Take away my sadness_  
><em>Fill my life with gladness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

Their eyes were locked in a gaze and suddenly all the memories they had together started running through their minds.

**FLASHBACK.**

_F: "Hey Rach."_  
><em>R: "Is there something wrong?"<em>  
><em>F: "Yeah, I can't seem to get my ignition to start. Been trying for the past 10 minutes."<em>  
><em>R: "Here let me try."<em>  
><em>R: "All done!"<em>  
><em>F: "You're a life saver Rach! I'll definitely have to make it up to you some day."<em>

_o_

_R: "And if you think Sam's better than Finn, you're wrong because he's the best."_

_o_

_R: "Finn, there's something I have to tell you."_  
><em>F: "Then don't"<em>  
><em>R: "What?"<em>  
><em>F: "If there's one thing I've learned, is that just because there's something that needs to be told, it doesn't always mean that it has to be heard. And certainly not twice."<em>  
><em>R: "She told you already?"<em>  
><em>R: "I'm sorry Finn. I'm a horrible person for not telling you earlier. I shouldn't have waited until the last minute."<em>  
><em>F: "We've all done something bad, it doesn't make us bad people. It's not your fault Rach."<em>  
><em>R: "Are you okay Finn?"<em>  
><em>F: "Would you be?"<em>

_o_

_F: "Everyone takes the sun for granted, including me. They don't see that by light up our world, it represents a new day of life, of hope and of dreams. And this morning, the sun also stands for a second chance."_

_o_

_F: "So does that mean that you'll do it then?"_  
><em>R: "I don't know Finn, she's been pretty busy."<em>  
><em>F: "That's okay, because I know you'll make it work for me. You always do. Thanks Rach, I owe you one!"<em>

_R: "Almost up?"_  
><em>F: "Yeah. I had this song prepared that I could sing to her. But now that she isn't here, I guess it's not going to serve its purpose anymore."<em>  
><em>R: "Hey, that's okay, you'll do great."<em>

_o_

_F: "Rachie Rach certainly enjoys displaying her affection in public places. But only for the man she's interested in. And mind you Jacob, that is exclusive of when she had too much to drink. Isn't that right baby?"_

_o_

_F: "Hey, you deserve better. You know that."_  
><em>R: "I sense a little jealousy."<em>  
><em>F: "That's cause you're mine girlfriend."<em>

_o_

_R: "You're working really hard in getting her back. That song was amazing Finn, she would have taken you back in a heartbeat if she heard it."_  
><em>F: "Yeah but the thing is, she didn't."<em>  
><em>R: "Hey, what is that you always say? Stand tall and smile because you…"<em>  
><em>F: "Illuminate."<em>

_o_

_F: "Rach don't you ever say that about yourself. When are you going to realize that it's not your fault all the time? You need to stop blaming yourself Berry, you'll wound up being too exhausted if you do."_  
><em>R: "Nobody's ever told me that before you know.<em>

_o_

_F: "I know that look of joy when I see it. You're so easy to read Berry, give it up."_

_o_

_F: "It's true Rach. If you ever meet a man who's just like me, turn him down. Instantly. Guys like me; we're no good. We screw up all the time. You of all people should know that. We make amazing girls like you mad at us all the time, and while you're heavenly and forgiving as a saint, you belong with a man who knows how to treasure you. H needs to be smart, to be attentive, to be caring. And most of all, he needs to be loving, because having someone like you is magic. They should never screw that up because nobody can afford to lose someone as incredible as you."_  
><em>R: "Hey, you listen, and you listen good. You are a strong and brilliant man Finn. To top it of, you're hot. I know that, not because you were my best friend's boyfriend, or because of the films you produced. I knew that because you are Hudson, Finn Hudson. You are an amazing gentleman and a wonderfully charming human being."<em>  
><em>R: "If I could, I'd never let a day go by without being with you, or talking to you."<em>

_o_

_F: "You're special Rachel. You always are."_  
><em>R: "Then promise me one thing Finn. If I'm not allowed to settle for anything less, then you're not allowed to be putting yourself down. Ever. You hear me? Because you have no idea just how exceptional you are to me."<em>

_o_

_R: "To whatever this may be and whatever the future has in store for us, we will always have each other."_  
><em>R: "You and me?"<em>  
><em>F: "Just us two."<em>

_o_

_F: "Your opinion about yourself doesn't affect me in any way. You are perfect to me. And if I ever made you feel insecure about yourself, I'll make it up to you. Because nobody, including yourself should fall short about how they think of you."_

_o_

_F: "The trouble with this entire thing I have with Rachel is that, she gives me these feelings that I never knew existed before. I wasn't sure if it was love. If it wasn't, maybe it just meant that the strangeness was a sign that we were destined to be friends._  
><em>F: "But if it's love, then I guess whatever I had in the past with other girls wasn't."<em>

_o_

_B: "That idea where one person, one girl, is capable of consuming your whole life, that's the key to knowing that she's something."_

_o_

_R: "This year, I didn't get him. But I guess, if I do have to list out a change, it's the fact that for a brief moment, what we had was...magical."_

_o_

_F: "You've got nothing to worry about. He adores you."_

_o_

_F: "Instead of telling what had changed, I want to say something that hasn't. And it's this beautiful lady beside me. This young lady has always been so strong for me. She deserves everything. So for Christmas this year, I wish for Rachel to be happy because she is everything."_

_o_

_R: "Well then thanks for being okay with it."_  
><em>F: "I'll always be okay with you hanging out."<em>

_o_

_F: "I just like calling you baby. Makes it seem as though you're mine to keep."_  
><em>R: "And am I? Am I yours to keep?"<em>  
><em>F: "Of course you are. You're my Rachel Berry."<em>

_o_

_F: "It's also because of the fact that Christmas is suppose to be about family and joy. You're not family, but you're definitely joy. With that, it qualifies for your presence in my Christmas celebration... You're the illumination. You're the one that provides joy. Or at least, you provide joy in my life."_

_o_

_F: "Trust me. The reason why I seem amazing is because I have you in my life."_

_o_

_R: "I care about him more than you know, Kurt."_

_o_

_F: "Just not the same overwhelming amount that I have for Rachel."_  
><em>Q: "Do you love her Finn?"<em>  
><em>F: "It took a while for me to realize. But yes Quinn, the fact is that I do love Rachel."<em>

_o_

_K: "_You don't need to know everything in life; just the things that make you happy. And I have seen the way you look at him, like as though he's the only thing that matters in this world."  
><em>___K: "_Without even realizing it, he has taught you a lot of things. Not only about how hard life can be, but how easy it will be as long as you start to believe again. Most importantly, he has taught you that it's okay to feel something extraordinary about someone."  
><em>___K: "Just wait for him Rachel. He's different, he's kind and he knows what he has. He'll show you off to all his friends, because he's the one you can't live without and can't stop thinking about. Wait for him. The one who's afraid to say 'I love you' because he's afraid to mess it up."_

_o_

_Q: "If he was still into me like you said he is, he wouldn't have looked for you the minute he arrived."_  
><em>R: "It was just a coincidence."<em>  
><em>Q: "Fate brought that coincidence. And that argument in my room wasn't a coincidence. He made a choice in the room. He picked you."<em>

* * *

><p>Finn had made Quinn promise that Rachel would be around. After a nerve-wrecking couple of days, Quinn finally called him back to say that Rachel would appear. When the rest of his friends had arrived, Rachel hadn't.<p>

And when the window door slid open, his heart rate increased with anxiety. She was here, but would she take him back?

"Hey" He said cautiously after he was done with the song.

"Hey you."

"So uh," He started to rub his neck nervously. "How'd you like the song?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I do." He took her hands into his and bend down so that his face could be as close to hers as possible.

"I love you Rachel."

Then, slowly but surely, her lips turned up into the widest smile he had ever seen. The Berry grin was back.

Narrowing the distance between them, she tiptoed to his face. Just when their lips were about to meet, Kurt yelled.

"GET A ROOM!"

"Shut up Kurt! Don't ruin this for me when I'm about to have the kiss of the century." Finn replied with annoyance while Rachel blushed with embarrassment.

"Kurt, you're just jealous; jealous of what we have and what we're about to share with you. Because it's shared among two people who love each other." Rachel argued supportively behind her man.

"Yeah, I'm calling it the superman of kisses. It's gong to come with it's own cape, right Rachel?"

The four friends of the couple roared with laughter at the couple's description.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Let's show them what we got. Come here baby." Then she pulled him towards her by his collar.

He smirked at her and then she whispered into his ear. "Don't worry baby, I'll always be Team Finn."

* * *

><p>LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! And I'm not sure if anyone has noticed this, but if you read the titles of each chapter, it mounts up the speech given by Finn in this chapter! It's something that I've been working on since day 1, so you'd realize that through everything, it will all conclude to this chapter! Another reason why I hope that the flashbacks given from the Finchel journey isn't too draggy for you! But that's it you guys! I'm finally done with New York's Sweethearts! I certainly hoped that each and everyone of you has enjoyed this just as much! Reference to films like Home Alone 2 and Spy Kids 4. And of course, the Glee reference to S02E22! And the classic song "Have I Told You Lately" by Van Morrison! My next chapter up would be my usual essay of thanks, so read only if you're interested! Have a wonderful christmas and never stop being the awesomely amazing person that you're born for :') Much love, Ashley.<p>

PS, my new story "The Love Pundit" is up! Do take a look if you've got nothing else better to do! :')


	42. Ch 42 So Here Goes

**THANKS.**

This 42 days that I've started the journey and ending it with an equal number of chapters has been unforgettable. So with that, thank you to each one of you. Remember to always believe in yourself and never let anyone bring you down for anything. Ever. Because you've shown me just how wonderful you are, what more the world?

Okay, so if you're reading this, it basically means that you're wonderful. NY's Sweethearts has been the most well received story that I've done. Ironically though, among the rest of what I've written, NY's Sweethearts was the one that I've started out without an ending in my head. Basically whatever you've seen hadn't really been planned (unless otherwise stated), but was an idea that surfaced in my head in the spur of a moment. Because of the time this was written, evidently I've inserted the Christmas chapter for this wonderful season. You have no idea the worry a person goes through when she's writing out a new story because there is the risk that readers would lose interest halfway. But you know, people like you have given me the endless encouragement which is simply breathtaking. You've warmed my heart by clicking that title of the story that had led you to this. So with that, thank you eternally.

P.S My 5th story "The Love Pundit" is out! Do have a read if you can afford to spare the time! Much love, redlightsticks.

**My silent readers,** you guys have been amazing as well. The only regret I have is that I don't acknowledge you enough during this journey. Really, people like you need to be recognized for even supporting me by reading this. I'm terribly sorry for not giving all of you sufficient shout outs, but please, never doubt that all of you are just as important as the rest of the reviewers. You have been truly amazing by bothering with my story. So with that, thank you for being so supportive.

To my one time reviewers, I certainly hope that I haven't lost you along the way!** anjalovesglee, Hprwhg00, Meganlovesglee, MissAnderson92, Nameless anon who commented on Ch. 23, Vanessa, 1234.** But nonetheless, the fact that you've bothered to spend a minute of your time to tell me to carry on, or that I've done well is amazing. You have left your mark, and that's what made me cherish you so much more. Thank you for that, I'm happy to be a part of your lives even if it was just 10 minutes of it.

As usual, my essay of personal thanks :')

**AnnPatrick** Every single time you drop by, you'd leave a note. Whether it was you being disappointed with one of the characters or simply the fact that you adored the chapter. You have been supporting me through Best Fake, Stay Beautiful and now NY's Sweethearts. People with your dedication is becoming extinct honey. And I know that I don't reply you personally most of the time, but it doesn't mean that you're not important. In fact, you are one of the most memorable readers out there. Thank you for the love.

**Anon who commented on 23 & 24,** you didn't seem to happy that I've given shout outs to the people who comment, so I'm not sure if you'd read this. But honey, I certainly hope that you're the same one that commented twice, because if you are, I'm glad that you've understand my reasons for doing so. People love to be acknowledged, and while I know what I'm doing isn't enough, it helps a bit that they know that they are appreciated. I certainly hope it doesn't put you off, with what I'm doing. But in case it does, I hope it doesn't spoil the lovely day awaiting you.

**Apple** My melbourne buddy! Though you've started commenting while I'm back in Singapore, it's certainly very heart warming to have someone who's from the same city as I have lived in commenting. It just makes things so much more personal eh? Thank you sweetheart for being so wonderful, letting me know that you've enjoyed yourself through my chapters. It's more than enough to know that you've loved what I've done. Thank you honey again, for everything. Hope you'll have a fantastic time on your trip!

**Bananappancakes** You are incredible you know that. Really, you are. I know I don't give you personal shout outs that often, but you've still faithfully reviewed at almost every chapter, making you the 2nd highest reviewer of NY's Sweethearts. You've outdone yourself my love, surpassing the support you've given me for Best Fake and Stay Beautiful. I don't know how you stay so wonderful, but I'm just honored by your endless encouragement. You are so much love, really you are. Never doubt that alright? xoxo.

**BBFreakNumber1** YOU ALWAYS SEEM SO EXCITED ALL THE TIME! SO I'M TYPING LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW! Just kidding. I think if I had your energy, I'd get tired in a second because I lead an unhealthy lifestyle. Anyway, I love you! I don't recall if I've told you that before. If I haven't, I should be ashamed! And if I have, I'm telling you again lest you forget! Honey, thank you for lighting up my life. I know the dedication and effort it takes to pen down your opinions, and you seem to do it effortlessly. With that, you are love. Thank you for letting me share this with you.

**CarCarBeepBroom** baby, when are we gonna get that secret date though? ;) You haven't reviewed just as much, but like I said before, following you on Twitter's probably the best decision I've ever made. Because well, it brought me so much more closer to you. I feel like we're some sort of a modern day pen-pal thing right now. You are amazing, and I just love the fact that you enjoy yourself so much in what I'm doing. My first reviewer of NY's Sweethearts, look at what you did. Now, becoming the 364th one. Everything begins with a first step, and you were the one that made it happen. Honey, you're so amazing and I love you so incredibly much for being this beautiful.

**Caresse sur l'ocean** I certainly hope that you're still around because it would be dreadful to know that I've lost someone as amazing as you are. Thank you for the constant encouragement, whether it was through Best Fake, Stay Beautiful or NY's Sweethearts. Your excitement just leaps off every word you've taken the energy to pen down, and I don't know how you keep up with being this awesome. Really, I don't. Thank you though, for everything :)

**FinchelFan728** Thank you for telling me that I write Finchel good! You have no idea what that means to me when there are obviously so many writers out there who do that flawlessly. Every single time when you update me with a comment, my heart just leaps with excitement that you're enjoying yourself every single time. Thank you so very much for being so damn beautiful at doing what you do best; being yourself. You have light up my life in so many ways already.

**Finchel-frankenberry-gleek** Hello honey! Do you know how many times you've reviewed? 2-0! Two freaking zero times! It may not sound a lot to you, but it means the world to me! I really don't know how you survive with so much awesomeness in your body. Really, you have been incredible for being so supportive. The encouragement you've provided me with has given me the strength to keep going. And I love you for being so precious at what is it that you do.

**Finchel21** HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI! My incredible reviewer! I've been meaning to ask though. Was your idea of your username derived from Forever21, just that you replaced Forever with Finchel? Because if that's the birth of your username, it's pure genius because well, Finchel is indeed Forever! Anyway, you've successfully embarrassed me by saying that the chapter was flawless. I don't know how you can produce so much awesome words for the story all the time. You ain't lying right? :') Thank you my love for being a part of my life.

**GeekyGleek** Hello love! Every single story that you've commented in, you've given me constructive criticisms. And I love you for that, because it makes me work that much harder in writing out stories for you. Trust me, you've no idea the number of times, (in the midst of writing), I'd be thinking to myself, 'would it make any sense to GeekyGleek? I certainly hope I wouldn't confuse her further!' Really, I think you don't have any idea of how your doubts has pushed me further in my chapters. I certainly hope that you've enjoyed yourself all this while! :')

**Gleek3**0 Hi sweetheart! :) I certainly hope that you're still reading this! If you are, you haven't been forgotten! Not a single bit! Because you reading this means that you haven't given up on me, so thank you for being so wonderfully supportive for that! You are so much love for reading my stuff and enjoying yourself in the midst of it. Certainly hoping to see you along the way with the rest of my stories too! :) Much love honey!

**Glee Fan 1** HAI HAI! You haven't been one that has reviewed often. But you know what darling? It. Doesn't. Matter. Because of the fact that you've commented once, is enough for me to know that I've made an impact in your life even if it meant using up 10 minutes of your life reading a chapter. There is a sense of pride in me to know that someone as incredible as you are loves what is it that I do. So thank you for doing just that.

**Honoursarah** I love how most of your reviews end of with a "keep going" kind of vibe. It is your constant encouragement like that that makes me so pumped up to write more things for you. Really, it is! Simple words like liking what I do is enough for me to realize that perhaps I might be doing the right thing, writing out things that would make you happy. So thank you for always being there for me.

**JulGleek** Hai hai hai! I certainly hope that you're still into this! Anyway, I'd just want to thank you for being so kind with your compliments :) It brightens up my day and puts a smile on my face to know that I've done something that made you happy for a brief moment. Thank you for the constant words of encouragement. I don't know what I'd do with people as wonderful as yourself.

**JustAHopelessRomantic** Can I just say that I adore your username. JustAHopelessRomantic. A fantastic username to a fantastic reviewer. Thank you for letting me know that you've enjoyed yourself in this journey. It literally warms my heart that you like what it is that you read. So much love from you and I hope that you wouldn't stop being the honest and true reader that you are. Much love.

**Laylita83** I have this strange feeling like you're the Finn to my Rachel. I guess, it's because of that discussion we had about Cory Monteith in the earlier chapters. But honey, you are so dear to me. Just so incredibly proud to have you by my side while I was writing this story down. Thank you for already supporting me in my new story. You have no idea what it means to me that you're still ever so ready to follow me through what I'm doing. Thank you darling, so much for what you've done and so much more.

**Maybelle22** I should be thanking you for sharing your thoughts with me! Thank you my sweetheart for constantly supporting me. You haven't been among the first few readers, but it has been heart warming to see you catch up so quick :) Thank you for being a part of my NY's Sweethearts family along with the rest of the readers. You are the amazing one, and yes. Merry Christmas to you, you adorable person.

**Melly233** Hello love! Darling you have been astounding since the first time you commented on Best Fake. To have you follow me right to my current story is mind blowing. I love how you never cease to tell me you enjoy yourself in this. Because well, it matters to me that I've made you happy. And because you have been so incredible, I love you. I know I don't say that very often to you, but yes, I do love you for everything you've done.

**MudbloodGleek** Hello love! Crossing my fingers that you'll love what I've done and not yet given up on me! It has been wonderful to see your username pop up in my reviewers again. I certainly hope that you haven't given up on writing up your story! Still anticipating for more chapters to come from you honey! Much love from me to you!

**Noro** you are my first reviewer ever. And up to date, you have not failed in being one of the most faithful and dedicated ones ever. Seriously though, just for NY's Sweethearts alone, you have commented more than 30 times. That dedication and encouragement for almost every chapter just blows me away. I don't know how you keep up with me. Really, I don't. I love you for being the #1 person to have pushed me on to write more. Everything that I've done so far, I owe it to you.

**PaochiCute** My darling sweetheart, I really don't know what to say. You have left me speechless so many times. You know what brings a smile to my face? It's seeing that you'll give me super long reviews that are just to die for. My soul sister, you are so much love for being so damn supportive all the time. If I remembered correctly, you apologized before for rambling. Well honey, it's the favorite part in reading comments. I love, just simply adore all the comments you've taken the time to write down. So thank you honey, I love you for being so wonderful to me every single day.

**PerfectFinchel** I've never said it to you yet. But can I just let you know that I'm crazy over your tumblr? Your site is flawlessly epic, you've got me hooked! Really! Every morning when I get up, the first thing I do is to check your site for updates before checking the notifications for fanfiction! I swear girl, you are just amazing. And I think following you on tumblr would pretty much be one of the best decisions I've ever made. Thank you for opening up your glee world to me! You are incredible.

**Readuntilyoudie** You're another reviewer that I just adore for having an amazing username! I love reading, and well, I guess I can see that you do too! Thank you so much for coming back for me, reviewing that you love what is it that I do. Your support is incredible, and I want to thank you for that. So much honor to have someone like you on my reviewers list.

**Sammystump** I am simply blessed to have someone as awesome as you on my reviews list. Really, the way you tell me about how you feel in just one sentence is enough for me to know whether you liked/disliked the ups and downs Finchel faced in NY's Sweethearts. Thank you eternally for being so incredible. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I certainly hope that you;ll enjoy my new story too! :') Have a lovely day beautiful!

**Sliguu** Sof, I think I'm going to kill you for embarrassing me. (Just kidding though, you're too precious for me) But I mean, I swear, you're making me blush! "Tonne of fans out there flailing over your fanfiction" I mean, how do you say something as extraordinary as that? I mean, can I give you a hug pumpkin? Come here! :') You make it sound as though I'm doing something incredible, which in fact isn't really the case. Simply doing what I enjoy doing is an amazing feeling. To have you think so highly of me is just a bonus. I love you for always being here for me, you have made me that more courageous to keep on going, so I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I love you.

**Tazzie-mae** Hello love! You astound me by how much willingness you have to follow me right through. I know for a fact that you're wonderful since Best Fake and up to NY's Sweethearts, you have just outdone yourself in being that more special. You are so dear to my heart and I thought that I'd just let you know that you have made an impact in my world; more than you could ever imagine.


End file.
